


Ashes to Ashes

by KarmaSpitter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Any Original characters mentioned are my own characters in-game, M/M, Takes place during Legion, there will be some Death Knight loving eventually give me time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Koltira Deathweaver has been trapped in Undercity for so long, until he's finally rescued.Now back with the Ebon Blade in their fight against the Legion, he's glad to at least have something to take his frustration out on.Thassarian on the other hand, better be happy he's not turning that blade on him instead of the Demons.





	1. Chapter 1

Koltira had lost track of the years since he'd been locked away deep within the bowels of the Undercity. Given it didn't exactly have much of a sunlit view, so he couldn't even tell whether it was day or night.  
Besides, these shambling Undead didn't exactly sleep much so that was of little help to him. Then again, neither could he.  
Well, most of the time that is. Sometimes he'd be so lucky to even be able to drift off into that dreamless rest that most Death Knights tended to do. Though he'd usually be woken from this by a bucket of filthy water thrown on him.  
Course getting any water would be an improvement to the condition he'd been kept in. The Quel'dorei might've held a powerful kingdom at one time, before what that bastard Arthas had done to its people and to the Sunwell, but even in undeath, some preferred to keep themselves presentable.  
What? Was the 'lovely Banshee Queen' going to try to torture him to obey or leave him in such filthy conditions so he'd beg for at least the chance to clean his hair?  
For the once great Ranger-General of Silvermoon, she seemed to have forgotten her people's stubbornness and pride. Both of which Koltira showed off quite obviously.  
Thassarian had liked to joke about that often. His mind stopped upon remembering Thassarian.  
What had his brother in undeath been up to these past few years? Busy with the Alliance work? Slicing down Scourge remnants?

He could barely hear Byfrost's whispers, wishing to be there alongside the Frost Death Knight in the killing.  
While they weren't as bloodthirsty as the Acherus Death Knights were, they still needed to sustain their blades with blood. Didn't matter what kind.

 

Something felt different on this day though. He noticed it, in the sudden lack of guards or Horde soldiers wandering about. He was lucky to even see two or three of the Apothecaries, who tended to mix their foul smelling potions not that far from him, around even.  
Something had happened, something that had even the Undead worried.  
Which was saying something.

 

The Apothecary who had been in this room had kicked at the cage as they passed by him, which made him jolt awake. The Undead, their jaw long since rotted away, made a weak attempt at a chuckle as they made their way to the doorway. When there was a sound which drew his attention.  
Bottles that the Undead had been carrying shattered to the ground before they fell to their side. In the doorway where they had been, was a Dwarf. The two daggers in their hands were dripping the dark blood of the, now once more dead, Undead.  
They craned their head upon seeing him in the cage. Their face hidden by the shadows of their hood and the black cover over their face. A Rogue it seemed, which was obvious given how they were dressed.  
They looked to their left before motioning someone towards them. The form of a human woman in heavy plated armor came into view, she lifted her helmet off of her head.  
Glowing blue eyes staring wide upon seeing Koltira. Who had by this point was frozen in shock.  
Another Death Knight.

"Koltira!" came the Death Knight's voice as she unsheathed her battleaxe and slammed it down on the rusty cage door, breaking the latch. She practically threw the thing open before grasping Koltira by his face.

Wait... he remembered her.

 

From so long ago before he had been freed from Arthas' control, when he had been taken hostage by the Scarlet Crusade. He'd been locked in that basement for so long. Though this now paled in comparison to how long he'd been locked here in the Undercity.  
The female Acherus Death Knight with limp dark hair found him down there, she'd help free him and set him loose on the Scarlet Crusade. All because Thassarian had sent her and two other Death Knights in to free him.

 

This was her, though she looked much different now. For one, her hair was no longer the dark brown it had once been, now a striking silver. Some Death Knights tended to lose the hair color they'd had while alive, this bleeding to silver or even bone white. Though this hadn't been the case with others which had included him.  
They'd met once again during the first battle for Andorhal. He and Thassarian had both rushed the head Necromancer and saved the life of a human girl, a Monk is what she had called herself. Who the Death Knight had introduced to him as her daughter.  
He, Thassarian, and she had conversed for such a short time, as once comrades. As friends even. Though he saw the sadness in her eyes as she realized that they'd be forced to fight him.  
Arthas had been a horrible person who destroyed the lives of many, all in his selfish quest for power. But he had to admit, no one would've ever thought nor expected the respect and almost kinship between the Horde and Alliance Death Knights. Not even Sylvanas herself had fully understood it.

He blinked his eyes at her. "Kyazelia...? That was... your name... right?"  
She smiled, her eyes glimmering in the darkness before nodding. "Yes. Yes, that's my name, Koltira. Thassarian and I are both here to rescue you." she spoke, drawing her hands away from him.  
"Thassarian...?" Koltira repeated, a bit still in shock by what was happening. It had to be a dream right? Or some silly little fantasy he'd thought up to entertain himself.  
Kyazelia looked back to the doorway, Koltira followed her gaze only to see Thassarian standing there. Looking right at him, with wide eyes.  
"We are here to rescue you, Koltira." Thassarian spoke as he made his way past the Dwarf, who was quick to move aside for the Death Knight.

"Thassarian... is it really you?" he spoke up, finally realizing that this was in fact happening, "It has been such a long time..."  
Thassarian frowned, sighing as he looked down. Almost looking guilty. "Indeed it has." he replied. He made his way to the cage, offering a gloved hand to the trapped elf. Koltira had no hesitation with taking the hand and was pulled from the cage. Struggling to walk after such a long time of being cramped in there.

 

Kyazelia paused looking to the Dwarf. She bowed her head before speaking, "Ruliwen, thank you again for helping Thassarian and I." she said.  
"It was no trouble, glad to help you Death Knights out." this Ruliwen woman replied, nodding her head. "Besides, I still owed you for savin' my ass back on Draenor."

 

While this went on, Thassarian steadied Koltira on his feet. He could at least walk, but he had doubt that he could make it very far given how weak he was. He seriously needed to kill something right this instant. "Please tell me that you grabbed--?" he started to ask when Thassarian held out Byfrost to him. He smiled upon seeing this, Thassarian knew him so well.

 

Koltira took the blade in his had, feeling some of his strength return with it back into his possession. Not as much as he would've liked, but he'd take care to soon change that. There was a hiss of energy as Kyazelia summoned a death gate before looking to Thassarian. "We need to get out of here before the guards find us. Thassarian, get Koltira back to Acherus."  
Thassarian nodded. "Yes Deathlord."

  
Koltira wasn't one to question at this moment. He wanted to be as far from the Undercity and the Horde and Sylvanas Windrunner as possible at this point. He'd ask questions once he finally killed something.  
"Mind if I hitch a ride with you guys?" Ruliwen asked. "I need to get back to my hall and Acherus is as close as I'm gonna get to Dalaran."  
"Of course, you've helped us greatly this day, Shadowblade."  
"Yeah yeah, thanks, 'Deathlord'." as she stepped through the death gate.

 

Koltira stepped through the Death Gate and onto the cold stone works of Acherus. Which made him truly thankful to be finally free of his imprisonment and like hell was he going to go back after that.

  
The Rogue had disappeared through another portal, waving Kyazelia good-bye as she stepped through. Kyazelia turned back to Koltira before hugging him tightly to her.  
"We were so worried, Koltira." she spoke.   
"I'm sorry, is this a human thing?" Koltira spoke, looking to Thassarian as if he could explain this.  
Kyazelia pulled away, still holding him by the shoulders, before answering, "No its a 'we-served-together-for-so-long-and-you-disappeared-without-a-trace-so-excuse-me-for-believing-you-were-permanently-dead' thing. Besides, I'm a Mother, it's kind of my job to worry."  
She released Koltira from her grasp after this. Standing there with crossed arms, before looking to Thassarian.

"Speaking of which... care to explain the deal with this Deathlord that you keep being called?" Koltira finally asked.  
"It's a very long story." Kyazelia replied. "And, since you were down there for six years, I take it you don't really know what's happened right?"  
"I'm sorry, six years?!" the elf yelled, looking back and forth between the two human Death Knights. Thassarian nodded at this.  
"Well, that answers my question." Kyazelia sighed, before looking Koltira in the eyes, "Long story short, we're under attack by Demons. Something called the Burning Legion to be exact."

Koltira blinked. "Who's under attack? The Ebon Blade?" he questioned.  
Thassarian shook his head. "No Koltira, Everyone is. All of Azeroth is under attack."  
"You're joking." Koltira spoke, looking to either. Noting their serious faces, which for Thassarian was his usual expression. "You're... not joking..."  
"And we've had even bigger problems." Kyazelia added, rubbing at her eyes looking frustrated.  
"Which is?"  
"Bolvar Fordragon, once a great Paladin for the Alliance and now the current Lich King woke up when the Legion made landfall. He's put me in charge of the Ebon Blade as Deathlord, which Darion Mograine was perfectly fit for. He's also threatened that if we don't help with expelling the Legion from Azeroth, that he's going to unleash the might of the Scourge from Northrend to combat them without a single care for whomever gets caught in the crossfire." she explained, before sighing loudly, mainly out of obvious stress.  
"And with all these Demons, there isn't exactly a shortage of kills for the Death Knights at least." Thassarian added, "Unless you count having to fight with the Illidari for said kills."

Koltira pondered a moment, running his hand on Byfrost before nodding. "At least there's plenty of things for Byfrost to feast upon. I'll rejoin the Ebon Blade in the fight against the Legion. But I will need some time to regain my strength."  
Kyazelia smiled once he had finished talking. "Of course, once you've done that, be sure to report directly to Darion and he'll assign you to some of our missions." The Deathlord instructed, turning to leave before stopping and looking back. "And Koltira?" This perked his attention from Thassarian.  
"Yes, Deathlord?" he replied, smirking upon seeing her rolling her eyes.  
"I'm glad to have you back, brother. We all missed you so much." She said.  
"You aren't alone with that, sister." Koltira replied.

She nodded her head before disappearing from sight.

  
Koltira looked back to Thassarian, noting how the Death Knight had been staring at him the entire time Kyazelia had been speaking, and smirked upon catching him. "So, how long do you intend to stand there gawking, Thassarian?"  
Thassarian blinked at this before looking away.  
"You know, Thassarian." Koltira started, staring at Byfrost and absentmindedly running a finger down the sharper point of it. Byfrost wouldn't hurt him, and he knew that. It was more like a show that he could. His eyes flicked up to meet with Thassarian's eyes as he continued, "We never did finish our little duel back in Andorhal you know."  
"The Val'kyr showed up before we could finish it." Thassarian answered with a shrug of his shoulders, which had honestly looked awkward on account of his massive pauldrons. "Besides, I am fairly sure that I would've won had Sylvanas not set her Val'kyr loose on us."  
"Thassarian, I'm quite certain that I had you pinned against a broken wall with Byfrost here at your throat." he spoke, his eyes glittering at the last memory he had of Thassarian before he had been abruptly imprisoned.

Thassarian looked away at this. "I can't say I remember that part."  
This made Koltira chuckle, "Well now, once I gain my strength back. I'll be sure to give you a recreation of the scene. Since I seemed to have knocked the memory from your head."  
Thassarian laughed at this, a deep laugh, like the one from their last real conversation as brothers... as friends... had been.

 

His suffering at the Forsaken's rotted hands was finally over. And to be rejoined with Thassarian of all people, it excited him.  
He couldn't wait to duel him again, he smiled and could hear the soft singing of Byfrost in the recesses of his mind at the very thought of dueling with Thassarian once more.

Oh this was, by far, going to be the most fun he's had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my first WoW work I've ever done. Well publicly at least.  
> I've been without my laptop for about 18 days as of when this is posted (fan was worn out and needs to be replaced) so in my struggles, I took to reading up on Thassarian/Koltira fics here on AO3.  
> This of course has been in my head and I decided to try my hand at the Death Knights myself.
> 
> Characters mentioned here includes my Human Death Knight (Kyazelia), my Dwarf Rogue (Ruliwen), and my Human Monk (Tannislana, mentioned in Koltira's flashback)  
> As of now, Kyazelia isn't even to Legion content but she's getting there. (I have thirteen characters)
> 
> Once my laptop returns, I'll be back to playing WoW full time, so apologies if you were hoping for fast updates. I'll come back to this eventually, and maybe with Thassarian and Koltira's little round two.  
> Give me time, I come up ideas on a whim and never plan these out.


	2. Chapter 2

A trio of Death Knights returned to Acherus after being sent on a rather lengthy two week-long mission in Val'sharah. The Tauren underling gave the two Frost Death Knights a nod before setting off to clean the Demon blood from his armor. Who knew that it of all things could be so tedious to remove?  


Thassarian removed his helmet, shaking his hair out before raising an eyebrow at the Night Elf Death Knight beside him. "It's like I said, it was just a routine mission. Nothing more."  
The Night Elf shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Thassarian. I never did take Koltira to be the patient type." he replied, glowing blue eyes staring back at Thassarian.  
"Kardiirac, he's waited six years for me, what's two more weeks?" Thassarian asked.  
  
It was at that moment that a massive sword slammed into the wall in between the pair, nearly hitting Kardiirac's ears. Which made him flinch back, for rather obvious reasons. Dead or not, Night Elves and Blood Elves tended to be rather sensitive when it came to their ears. Which was why Kardiirac was now covering the ends of his and backing away from the blade.  
Thassarian blinked at the blade that had so rudely interrupted his conversation before he looked to where it had been thrown from. Standing there across the room, with crossed arms, stood Koltira. He looked a lot better than when Thassarian had last saw him, he had even gotten outfitted with armor. It looked fairly similar to his old armor, with some obvious adjustments for when Koltira would go on missions to kill the Demons.  
Kardiirac whispered over the blade, _"A bit too long is my best guess."_  
  
The Quel'dorei tilted his head, expecting something to be said. Thassarian laughed. "Hello to you as well, Koltira. Are you feeling any better?"  
"Thassarian, we're dueling right now." he demanded, beginning his approach.  
The Night Elf wasn't about to get caught up in that mess, no matter how calm Thassarian might have looked right about now. "Uhhh.... I think I hear the Deathlord calling. Good-bye Thassarian!" he spoke quickly before dashing away from the impending fight in the making.  
  


Thassarian met Koltira's eyes as the elf stopped before him, Byfrost still embedded in the wall beside his head. He glanced to the blade out of the corner of his eye before his gaze drifted back to Koltira. "You missed." he pointed out.  
This made Koltira roll his eyes. "Please Thassarian, if I wanted to decapitate you, I'd have done it years ago."  
"Oh really now?" Thassarian questioned with a raised eyebrow staring at the other Death Knight. After a short while of staring, Koltira broke this eye contact and wrenched Byfrost out of the wall with a loud crunch. Looking over his shoulder as he walked away from Thassarian, heading for the dueling ring. He didn't speak another word, but his motions beckoned Thassarian to follow after him.  
  
"You will have to excuse the blood, we were practically wadding through Demons for weeks." Thassarian apologized, lifting his blades to stare at the dried blood tainting them. "I should really clean these off."  
Koltira raised an eyebrow before pointing Byfrost at the human, "No need to worry, Thassarian... it'll just be bloodied once more after we're done... that is, if you can even land a hit on me."  
This made Thassarian laugh, as he readied his blades. "Back to your old self, eh Koltira?"  
The elf smirked. "You have no idea, Thassarian."

"This should be interesting." came Corvus' voice as the smith set aside the sword he'd finished so that he could watch the duel.  
Siouxsie huffed, as she stopped to observe this scene as well. Watching as the two charged at each other and attacked with such furiosity, you would almost think that they were on opposite warring factions battling over some destroyed town again. White hair tied out of her face as she spoke, "Reminds me of back before the Death Knights went off to rejoin the Horde and Alliance. They never do really change."  
An Orc in dark armor came bounding over at the sound of blades crashing against each other. "A fight! Just what this place needed!" he roared as he watched the fight go on. "Makes me feel alive again... well, almost."

 

Meanwhile in the Ebon Hold, the Deathlord was walking down the winding halls, deep in thought. A pair of servants following at her heels; one a worn down skeletal archer and the other gangling geist whom was crawling amongst the floor. Floating alongside her was a lich, his hands clasped together almost as though he were in prayer. A seeping chill emanating from the lich, but it did not effect the Deathlord in the slightest.  
The lich turned his head to look down at her.  
"Deathlord, you did get all of that correct?" he questioned, had there been a living person present, the very sound of his voice could almost turn their blood to ice.  
The Deathlord nodded. "Yes yes, Amal'thazad. I'll locate the books that you're looking for the next time I'm in Dalaran."  
Amal'thazad nodded upon hearing this. "Yes, I had worried about it, I doubt they would allow me to simply roam the city and not attempt to kill me. So long as my phylactery lies safe from prying eyes, I cannot die. But its more troublesome to have to wait to be reformed."  
Her eyes raised to see a Frost Death Knight bolting around the corner, pausing to look back before he looked forward to see the Deathlord and Amal'thazad. Both of whom had stopped upon seeing him.

"Kyazelia! Thank Elune!" the Night Elf praised.  
The human Death Knight tilted her head in confusion. "Hello Kardiirac, how went that mission with Thassarian and the newest recruit?" she asked.  
"Took a bit longer than expected but we all made it back in one piece. Unlike last time." Kardiirac replied, all while looking a tad bit... nervous.  
Amal'thazad gave an echoing cackle. "Nothing will ever be as memorable as watching the necrosurgeon sew the Orc's arm back on. It makes undeath so much more enjoyable. Though you would think he'd have learned his lesson to not try to strangle the larger of the demons, but not so much."

"Is something wrong?" Kyazelia questioned.  
"Well, yes and no. Maybe. I don't know, we weren't even in Acherus for ten minutes when Koltira managed to track down Thassarian."  
"Oh dear."  
"He nearly took off my ear and then he went on to challenge Thassarian to a duel." the Night Elf explained.  


Kyazelia let out an audible sigh, whilst the lich beside her chuckled. "It appears that I had spoken much too soon." the lich spoke.  
"And it appears I should break them up before they try kill each other. Again." Kyazelia said, glancing behind to her two minions. "Wander but do not get into anything you aren't supposed to."  
The skeletal archer creaked its bones as it nodded before wandered off. The geist made a grunt of agreement before bounding off to get into trouble.  
"I will never understand how you have so much control over the geist of all things." Kardiirac pointed out, "A ghoul or a skeletal thing I can understand. But a geist?"  
"I know, I make it look so easy, but I'll save the explanations for another time. Now, lets see what those two have gotten into."  
  


The fight was still going on with no end in sight, a crowd had gathered around the pit. Cheering alongside Nazgrim for either one, most were betting on Thassarian, but others who had been in the Ebon Blade for a long time knew better than to doubt the strength of Koltira Deathweaver.  
Thassarian blocked a direct hit from Byfrost with his dual swords, now the pair were in a conflict, neither wanting to let up from their fight.  
Thassarian happened to meet Koltira's gaze during this, noticing the wide grin on the Elf's face. He looked so much better than how he had when they had rescued him those weeks ago. It almost made him happy to see Koltira like this now. He was now once more like the same Koltira he'd fought alongside all those years ago.  
He must've been distracted as suddenly Koltira shoved him off balance, Thassarian couldn't react fast enough before Koltira ran him through with Byfrost.  
There were gasps from the watching crowd as this happened.  
He choked upon being stabbed through, feeling the air freeze in his dead lungs. His head rested on Koltira's shoulder as they stood in silence. He heard a chuckle in his ear before Koltira whispered, "I told you I was going to win this time."

"Alright, everyone break it up! What is--? _By the Light!!_ " came the Deathlord's shout as she came into view with a lich floating not that far behind her. Freezing in her steps when she saw Byfrost stabbed through Thassarian. The crowd dissipated quickly once the Deathlord had shown up. Nazgrim groaning about the fight being over as he wandered off.  
Koltira pulled away from Thassarian, wrenching the blade from the other's body, the wound being sealed with frost abilities. Thassarian staggered a bit, being steadied by the lich. Amal'thazad craned his neck to look upon the wound. "Oh that's a nasty one... but! Nothing that can't be sewn back up. Best hobble to it, Thassarian." the lich said, ushering the wounded human from the ring and out of sight.  
  


Kyazelia raised an eyebrow at Koltira, staring him down with her arms crossed. "Feeling a tad bit stir crazy there, Koltira?" she asked, "I know I should've put you out into the field. You were held up for six years, why make you wait anymore?"  
Koltira stared after where Thassarian had gone. "I just... wanted to duel him but was forced to wait for too long. Excuse my inappropriate timing." he apologized with a bow of his head.  
She stared at him before shaking her head. "Seeing as you've gotten the whole stabbing thing out of your system, how about you come with me to Dalaran? I need to do some shopping for the others anyways." she offered. "Get you out of Acherus for a couple of hours and show you what exactly we're up against. And... give Thassarian time to be stitched up."  
  
Koltira nodded silently at this before looking up to her, "I'll follow your lead then, Kyazelia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days after I initially posted this, my laptop returned. So I've been playing WoW and Overwatch nonstop since then. Thought it was finally due for an update.  
> As for non-canon characters, I'll from now on list who is who, as unlike the rest of the characters spoken about, these ones are actually mine.
> 
> Ruliwen [Featured in prior chapter] - My Dwarf Subtlety Rogue  
> Tannislana [Mentioned in flashback in prior chapter] - My Human Windwalker Monk  
> Kyazelia - My Human Unholy Death Knight  
> Kardiirac - My Night Elf Frost Death Knight


	3. Chapter 3

Kyazelia ran her fingers on some of the books, trying to find the one she needed to bring back. Koltira stood there behind her, a bit unsure of what to do with himself in the tiny little shop, so he chose to lean against the wall by the doorway. He watched her careful motions as she investigated the books.  
He'd been wandering Dalaran alongside Kyazelia for about an hour now. He remembered that he once had a favorite tavern in the city, he used to sometimes visit it a lot back in Northrend. Usually as an excuse to meet with Thassarian. It did look as though it was still open, so perhaps he'd pay it a long awaited visit in the near future.  
The Deathlord needed to find several books for Amal'thazad, which they were one short on finishing that task. They had tried Simply Enchanting several shops over to no avail. Which was how they had found themselves in the Scribe's Sacellum.  
  


"Do you need any help there, Death Knight?" came the voice of the Gnome, a balding and bearded male one.  
Kyazelia had looked down to the Gnome and nodded. "Yes, Professor Pallin, I'm looking for a very specific book on portals, a more advanced one."  
"I didn't take you to be the mage type."  
"I'm not, Amal'thazad requires it so that if the Ebon Blade is ever needed anywhere in the Broken Isles, we can transport our Knights to the area they are needed without having to worry about transporting all of our people and gear via gryphon."  
The Gnome got excited, toddling behind the counter, behind a creature that Koltira had seen pass through where he had been imprisoned countless times.

The Undead seemed to be wary of them, but then again they were wary of anything that had a heartbeat. Pandarens, they were called. Anything he didn't know about before had been cleared up by Kyazelia when they first arrived in Dalaran and he had asked after he'd seen dozen or so of them milling about with the other races.

The Gnome climbed a ladder behind the counter, scaling to where books were placed neatly on shelves, while several floated in the air by magical means. He risked a glance up to see that the shop was far taller than first expected, thousands upon thousands of books lined the walls above. Several centuries worth of literature even.  
He was snapped out of this daze when the Gnome tossed a book over his shoulder, Kyazelia catching it with one hand. "There you are! Will you be purchasing this book or is it on loan?" Professor Pallin asked as he hopped off the ladder.  
"Loan, Amal'thazad is pretty good at keeping books safe. If this ever changes, I'll return to pay in full." Kyazelia replied as she safely packed the book away in her bag.  
Professor Pallin nodded his head, waving as she turned and stepped out of the store. "You have a great day now!" he called after them as Koltira followed her.

  
"What else do we need to get?" he asked, glancing about as the city buzzed with life around the pair.  
"Corvus needs more materials for the armor and sword repairs, he also wanted to try his hand at some of the ore local to the Broken Isles. Darion needed some more paper which I got back in there, what else... what else...?" Kyazelia trailed off as she read off of the list. "Bandages! That's it! We're planning on recruiting another to the Four Horsemen and since we aren't exactly healers, we'll need to pick up some heavy bandages and potions. Should pick up some thread, the necrosurgeon said we were going to be due for a resupply at the rate we were going."  
"I take it that we aren't going to be doing this alone then?" he asked.  
"No no, I'm still trying to enlist the help of either the Grandmaster of the Broken Temple or the Highlord of the Silver Hand for assistance."  
"Highlord shouldn't be too hard, Tirion did help us before after all." he suggested, before noticing the way her face dropped at his mention of Tirion.  
  
"Koltira, another thing that's changed since you've been gone. Highlord Fordring is dead." His eyes widened as she continued, "He died in the assault on the Broken Shore along with King Varian Wrynn. Their losses hit us all very hard."  
"King Varian is... dead? Wait, that means that--?"  
"His only son, Anduin Wrynn has been named King of Stormwind." Kyazelia looked up to the sky. "Death is so common for us but, for those still living? It matters how much damage they can take. They can bleed out from wounds while we an simply press on with even worst wounds. We can cheat death to a point, everyone else? They can't."

  
Koltira paused, opening his mouth to ask something when a voice drew his attention, "Kyazelia, hello!"  
A large bird swept down towards them, landing before it changed into the form of a Night Elf woman wearing robes of dark greens and light greens. She had a light pink complexion similar to that of a human but her hair was a vibrant green and tied into two braids which hung down her front. Eyes the glimmering white, typical to that of the Kaldorei.  
  
"Talaurin, glad to see you. How goes everything in the Dreamgrove?" Kyazelia greeted with a smile. Another friend perhaps?  
"Fine, fine. I'm here to pick up some things for my people." this Talaurin woman said cheerfully. A Druid, of course, no wonder why he became silently disgusted by how happy she was.  
"Alone?" Kyazelia asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No I'm with..." the Druid trailed off before she looked around, "Zen'Kiki?"  
"I'm here 'mon!" came a Troll's voice as a male Troll came bounding up to the Druid's side. He was a lanky thing, with tusks sticking out of his mouth. Hair wild and bright green, even brighter than Talaurin's. He paused upon seeing Kyazelia before he waved at her. "'ey! I know you! From back in dey Western Plaguelands! You and de' Monk helped Zen'Kiki out!"  
"Glad to see that you're in good hands, Zen'Kiki. It's been a very long time." the Death Knight said with a nod of her head.  
"He's my assistant and besides, I enjoy the company. Even if he does turn into a lion seal at the worst of times." Talaurin said with a chuckle before noticing Koltira. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you! I'm Archdruid Talaurin!"  
"Koltira Deathweaver." he replied calmly.  
"Well we better get going, it was good to see you again, Kyazelia!" Talaurin said.  
"It was good to see you again too. Give my wishes to Adaphrille when you see her." Kyazelia said, waving the Druid off. The Night Elf morphed into the form of a cat and took off towards the shops, Zen'Kiki didn't react fast enough to this.  
"Ey! Wait up!" The Troll instead morphed into some kinda of seal creature, floundering on his back for a moment. Before he morphed into a cat form and bolted after the Night Elf.

Kyazelia shook her head at this, a smile on her face. "Ah he never changes."

  
After a few more stops, they'd gotten all of the things they needed. That they could get at this moment anyways. Some of the things they needed still needed to be resupplied by the shops. They could wait, Kyazelia wouldn't plan their hunt for the next Horseman until they were at least completely prepared for it.  
Koltira was averting his eyes from the Horde-aligned people they passed by, lest he be recognized and dragged back down to the Undercity. But it seemed like both the Horde and Alliance were still distracted. Worked out fairly well for the Ebon Blade at least.

He felt Kyazelia's hand clamp onto his shoulder, tightly, out of nowhere. "Do not look back. I just spotted Nathanos Blightcaller in the crowd behind us." she whispered sharply, which made Koltira stiffen. The last person he wanted to ever see again was the Banshee Queen's most favorite 'Champion'.  
Kyazelia steered the elf through the doorway of a Hero's Welcome, hushing the glares of the Worgen guards. "He's a High Elf and he's with me." she called back as she pushed Koltira to the back of the tavern and out onto the open air patio behind the tavern.  
Kyazelia risked a peek through the doorway, watching Nathanos pass by the tavern. Unaware how close he'd come to finding the Horde's little runaway in the company of the Deathlord. "That was too close." she whispered, turning back to Koltira. "Again, apologies for the scare."  
"No need, personally I would've try to avoid him at all costs myself." he admitted, looking about at the patio where they were standing.  
She noticed this before groaning and said, "Ah... sorry, I know this an Alliance tavern but I panicked. If you want us to go to a different one--"  
Koltira cut her off, "There's no need, I used to visit this one a lot back in Northrend. I wanted to pay it a visit again sometime anyways. I just never expected that sometime would mean now."  
"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

The pair settled down at a table to talk, least until the Blightcaller finally went away from the area. Until then, it was nice for them to catch up.  
"So, I've been wondering for so long." Koltira spoke up after their last conversation had ended a few moments before. He caught Kyazelia mid-sip in a glass of Dalaran wine, Death Knights weren't as affected by alcohol. Much to the dismay of some of their Dwarven Death Knights. If they wanted to even get the slightest bit tipsy, they'd need to drink enough alcohol to put down an entire group after Brewfest. Kyazelia paused, sipping her wine and humming for him to continue with his question.

"Back in Andorhal, I noticed from a distance that even when the place was swarming with the Scourge and even the Forsaken, you seemed to pause and look at everything almost... sadly...?" Kyazelia's eyes dropped as he continued, "I recognized the look... I had the same when I had first seen what had truly become of my beloved Quel'thalas. You had been in that town before... everything? Hadn't you?"  
There was a pause as Kyazelia set down her glass before nodding. "Yes... I was born there. I grew up in Andorhal and I left it as a fresh-eyed girl to travel the world beyond." Kyazelia fiddled with the worn gold band there on her left hand as she spoke. "I was in such a rush to leave; then I met my husband, then we had our daughter, and then... our whole worlds fell apart. I never even got to say good-bye to my parents or my sisters."  
Koltira nodded at this, he understood the pain she felt.  
"What of you, Koltira? What of your family?"  
"I had a younger brother. Faltora. He... he rushed at Thassarian after this girl Faltora was enamored with was killed, but was beaten. Despite that, Thassarian just froze and let him and me both go. It was as we were running away when one of the abominations came out of nowhere and killed him, I was forced to keep running." he explained. "Hours later, in a rage I tracked down Thassarian and ambushed him."  
This made Kyazelia sit up straight, eyebrows raising. "You ambushed a Death Knight? Just like that?" she questioned.  
"Yes. I was going to kill him then and there, but even back then I could tell that he was conflicted. I tried to offer him to leave the Scourge and join me, but he refused and then let me go again. Promising that there would not be a third time." he explained, sipping from his own glass of wine, a Darnassus blend. "The very next day, Silvermoon was besieged by the Scourge and Thassarian and I continued our duel. I lost and was killed, and then he brought me back. And here I've been ever since."

She leaned forward before asking, "Listen, I know friendly rivalry and all, but... you don't... hate Thassarian... do you? For killing you and raising you?"  
He shook his head. "No. I've come to terms with what has happened to me. Thassarian let me go once Arthas' control over us was gone, despite his own reservations about the Horde; but he is my brother in undeath, someone I've both fought alongside and against in battle. I know him better than anyone else."  
  


Upon this, Kyazelia huffed out a laugh. "Ah yes, how else can one know each other better than when you're using the other as a practice dummy?" she joked.  
Koltira shrugged, giving her a smirk. "I did tell him that I'd win."  
  
"I must be doing my friendship with Kardiirac all wrong then. Stab wounds is the way to go, right?" she said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back 'atcha with a new update to Ashes to Ashes. Also I had to include Zen'Kiki because I love that Druid so much, he's one of my favorite NPCs in the questline and I just get so happy when I've seen him show up in other areas like Draenor and Legion.  
> I know, I know. My boring characters and stuff, I'll be back to Koltira and Thassarian next chapter, promise.
> 
> As always the non-canon characters mentioned are;  
> Veluuni [Mentioned as Highlord] - My Draenei Retribution Paladin  
> Talaurin - My Night Elf Balance Druid  
> Adaphrille [Mentioned] - My Worgen Marksmanship Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

After making sure that Nathanos was no where in sight, the two made their hasty return to Acherus. They had only just stepped foot in it when Kyazelia was whisked away by Darion for some urgent business. Thus leaving Koltira once more alone to his thoughts.  
He looked around at the walls, walls he'd been staring at for the better part of two weeks now. Honestly, here's hoping that while in their meeting Kyazelia tells Darion that he is fit for duty finally. Stab something properly that wasn't Thassarian's chest.  
He paused once this thought came to him. That's right, Thassarian... where was he? Still getting stitched up? Or was he all settled and getting some rest?  
That's right, he'd been on a mission for these past two weeks and Koltira hadn't even given him any breathing room upon coming back. Not even allowing the human to even clean his blades.  
He had been a tad bit selfish there. So he needed to at least find out if Thassarian was any better than how he'd last left him  
  


Koltira had taken to exploring this upgraded Acherus in the weeks he'd been back, seemed more... lively. As lively as a floating fortress full of ex-Scourge could be. More in the sense of once they had been freed from Arthas' control, those of the Knights of the Ebon Blade broke off. Joining forces with the Horde, Alliance, Argent Crusade, others went home to find their families or even trying to remember who they had once been.  
Though following the fall of the Lich King, many Death Knights chose to either tear out their glowing eyes or choose their own deaths themselves. The latter had been what had happened to a good number of the Scourge Death Knights surrounding Icecrown Citadel and the nearby regions.  
After everything had been said and done, it was common for travelers on foot to come across the battered bodies of Scourge Death Knights who threw themselves from the spires or off of the cliffs. This was a depressing memory, perhaps he should get back to what was at hand.  
Acherus had been a tad bit empty these past few years is what he had been getting at. Few who didn't bother with  
going back to the Horde or Alliance or any Scourge Death Knights they had been redeeming stayed here. Those were some of the ones who had been getting trained by Lord Thorval, Amal'thazad, and Lady Alistra.  
  


He'd already explored much of the place, learning the lay of the land as Thassarian would probably say. So he knew where to go to find the necrosurgeon. Peering in to find the Draenei in charge wiping blood from his tools when he noticed Koltira. Giving him a cheerful wave, for a former member of the Cult of the Damned, this particular necrosurgeon was so damn happy all the time that it kind of scared him. "Deathweaver hello! If you are looking for Thassarian, he's all sewn up and back in his room. Stabbed all the way through? At least give me something challenging to do next time." the Draenei said, waving his hands about as he spoke.  
Koltira wanting to get as far from this way too cheerful necrosurgeon who's hands were covered in blood. Who knew if it was old or fresh even.

He quickly fast walked away in case the Draenei wanted to 'examine' him for any wounds from that duel earlier. Another thing that he'd found in his exploration was Thassarian's room, well more like, apparently with the fight going on and Death Knights not exactly needing to sleep that much, he'd be rooming with Thassarian. Darion had explained it after showing him where he'd be staying. It wasn't just him, other Death Knights had the same treatment. Darion had told him that he should feel lucky, all things considered. At least he wasn't in the same situation as Kardiirac, who had to share a living space with Nazgrim, the first of the Four Horsemen and the very same Orc who had been cheering at their duel.

 

Koltira found the door, shut tightly as he'd last left it and paused, before raising his hand and knocking. There was silence before a groan and a response, "It's open but I swear Mograine if it's you--"  
Koltira opened the door before peering inside to see Thassarian lying on the bed.  
He had taken off his armor, wearing only a pair of cloth pants. His chest was heavily bandaged all around. Thassarian blinked upon realizing it was Koltira. "Oh Koltira, come in. Well I suppose you can seeing as you're living here too." he said as he laid back down. Koltira scooted through the door, closing it behind him. He made his way towards the bedside before crouching beside the bed, still being tall enough to look down at Thassarian.  
"Where did you go after I lost our duel earlier?" he asked, looking to the elf.  
"The Deathlord dragged me out on a trip to Dalaran for supplies, then we hid at Hero's Welcome because she spotted Sylvanas' pet Blightcaller in the crowd. But, now we're back." he explained. "We had a nice conversation though. Did you know she is or... rather, was married?"  
"She mentioned that once back in Andorhal. I assumed as much on account of her daughter. I told her about my sister, Leryssa once or twice. She even saved my sister's life from one of Arthas' San'layn back in Northrend." Thassarian spoke, shutting his eyes to rest them.  
Upon this Koltira shuttered. "Egh... I always hated those things. A mockery is what they were, spawned from Arthas' hate of the Quel'dorei."  
Thassarian nodded at this, choosing instead to remain quiet. Koltira paused, noticing this before he laid a hand on Thassarian's chest. Upon the wound he'd given to Thassarian, this getting the man's attention. "How bad was it?" he finally asked.  
Thassarian huffed out a laugh. "I have suffered worst you know."  
Koltira pulled away, rolling his eyes. "Suffer well, then."

Koltira got to his feet and began to pull off his armor, tossing the pieces of plate aside. This earned him a peek of one of Thassarian's eyes. "Don't dent the armor or Corvus might throw one of his femurs at you."  
The slam from Koltira tossing his legplates aside might've been to one up Thassarian. Wearing only the loose cloth shirt and cloth pants now, he swatted at Thassarian's leg to make him move over. To which he did, with a groan as he shifted to the side and allowed Koltira to lie beside him. Took them a moment but they eventually they found comfortable positions and settled down.

 

They sat there in silence before Thassarian chuckled. "How long has it been since we've been able to sit like this?"  
"A very long time, Thassarian." Koltira replied.  
"This is nice." Thassarian said, before peeking his left eye at Koltira. "When was the last time we got to relax like this? I can't remember if it was the Howling Fjord or the Grizzly Hills."  
"Grizzly Hills. Less Vykrul, more Worgen. It was the last time we were stationed together as Ebon Blade Knights." Koltira replied.  
"Oh right, that was... after Arthas was defeated, right?"  
Upon this Koltira peeked his right eye to Thassarian. "I would hope so, we were stationed in Icecrown the day he fell at the Frozen Throne." Koltira paused, "Which reminds me, what do you think of this new Lich King?"  
Thassarian sighed. "To be fair, I'm worried. What if Bolvar tries to enslave us again? What if he's trying to creep into our minds as we speak? I worry about everything that may happen. I worry about Leryssa, the last family I have left. I worry about what is to come for Azeroth's future. I worry about what happens if Sylvanas were to learn about Bolvar being awake."  
  
This made Koltira sit up, looking to Thassarian with wide eyes. "You don't think that the Horde Death Knights will tell her, do you?"  
Thassarian shook his head. "No no, Kyazelia has made everyone swear to keep this between us. There's no revealing this to Sylvanas or to King Wrynn. And so few knew about what happened at the Frozen Throne, Tiron had made everyone give an oath to never tell a soul, living nor dead nor undead. And they've kept that promise."

"So who else knows besides us? About Bolvar?"  
"After he woke up, Kyazelia and Darion had to approach the Council of Six with this information, it had been a part of an agreement made before. The Council knew about Bolvar, Dalaran had been a major player in the defeat of Arthas so it was only right. We had informed Tirion before he died. But other than that, only two sub-factions know about Bolvar."  
"Where is your sister anyways?" Koltira questioned.  
"She's in Dalaran, think she said something about doing odd work here and there at the shops. I had been so preoccupied I never asked. I should get over there sometime to visit. Otherwise she might come here herself to bite my ear off." Thassarian groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.  
"Would you prefer if I bite your ear instead?" Koltira asked very casually.  
This made Thassarian, peek through his fingers at Koltira to see that the elf wasn't even looking at him. Looking more at his nails as if what he had said couldn't be taken in another manner altogether. He made a glance over his shoulder. "I'm not hearing a no, Thassarian."  
Upon this, Thassarian covered his head with a pillow to hide his face, which made Koltira snicker in glee. Oh Thassarian made it far too easy for him.  
It was a shame that Death Knights couldn't blush anymore.

 

  
Meanwhile in Acherus, Deathlord Kyazelia was reading off of a letter that had come in while she'd been out. Darion was standing opposite of her, his arms crossed. Helmet lying on the table, his once blond hair now a filthy brown color and unkempt spilling over his pauldrons.  
She tossed the letter down, pacing away from the table, rubbing at her temples. "I can't believe that she downright refused to even send a single healer to help."  
"Any reason for that?" Darion asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Veluuni is a Paladin and despite how long I've known her, her lack of trust in me has always been there. I... can't say I'm really that surprised that she declined. But I just thought she was better than this?"  
"What of the other letter?" Darion asked, motioning to the bound letter still sitting on the table. Kyazelia grabbed it, discarding the ribbon that had been holding it shut.

She read through the letter before smiling. "Oh thank the Light. Grandmaster Tannislana has agreed to help. Though it says that she'll be visiting with one of her champions to discuss how we're going to plan this out." she trailed off with this, looking to Darion.

He motioned for her to go on, questioning, "And... you are sure that we can we trust this Tannislana woman then? You seem to put a lot of faith in some monk, Deathlord."  
"Darion, of course I'm sure. Besides, she is my daughter after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with a new chapter and I'm pleased to announce that Kyazelia officially made it to level 92 last night so soon I can actually get more accurate with the DK Legion quests. I've really only ever done the Monk quests (as Tannislana is my "main" to a point, again I have 14 characters so its not saying much)
> 
> Hope everyone's looking forward to the official non-mention/flashback appearance of Tannislana come next chapter. I'm really excited to write about her and Kyazelia's whole dynamic.
> 
> Also yes I have Thassarian and Koltira sharing a bed, I will fucking go down with this trope. And the "and they were roommates. _oh my god they were roommates. _" trope.__


	5. Chapter 5

"Is everything ready for the Grandmaster's arrival?" came Kyazelia's voice as the Deathlord paced through the entrance halls of Acherus. Outside of the landing, the fel-tainted skies around them raged. Darion and Thorval were close behind her during this.  
"Yes Deathlord," came Thorval's reply as he continued, "everything is prepared, our Knights are ready to welcome her, we've cleaned much of the viscera up, and the ghouls have been put away from sight."  
Kyazelia halted her steps, pausing to stare down at a lone ghoul that seemed to be less active and more aware of their surroundings than other ghouls. Their yellow eyes glimmering as they stared up to Kyazelia. She raised a hand up before sweeping it to the side, the result made the ghoul fall to pieces as she stared down at the creature.

"Deathlord, that's the Lich King's minion." Darion started to say.  
"I'm aware." she replied as she continued on, passing by Amal'thazad who looked to the two human Death Knights before following after Kyazelia.

 

  
"So, a Grandmaster?" Koltira asked.  
"No, no its _THE_ Grandmaster." Thassarian corrected, as he tried to make his armor presentable. Koltira was right there with him, cleaning his own, even though he'd really only been out into the field for some minor inconveniences. If they were expecting visitors, he at least wasn't going to do it with scuffed armor. "She leads remnants of the Monk order from the Peak of Serenity in Pandaria."  
"But why are they remnants? What happened exactly?"  
"Koltira, its as I said. No one was safe when the Legion made landfall." Thassarian said, "That's why she leads the Broken Temple against the Burning Legion."

Thassarian groaned, holding both his swords out in the dim light from the braziers. "You think they'd notice if one of my swords wasn't as cleaned enough as the other?"  
Koltira didn't look up from polishing his gauntlets before asking, "Oh Thassarian, keep boasting about how you handle a sword and I might take you up on that offer."  
Thassarian paused, staring at Koltira who didn't even glance up to him. But you could just barely see the smirk on his face.  
It was that moment that the shambling form of Edwards, a wight, passed by the pair. Wielding a massive sword that seemed to ooze green, the creature seemed to struggle due in part to the sword's immense size. "The Deathlord demands her sword but Edwards needs to return to the cleaning." the Wight rambled as it passed.  
"Deathlord's sword?" Koltira asked.  
"Yes, Apocalypse I believe its called. A very powerful artifact it is." Thassarian answered as he pulled on the chestpiece of his armor. He was pulling on the gauntlets when Darion's voice came booming throughout Acherus.  
_"Soldiers of the Ebon Blade! Our guests from the Broken Temple are to be arriving shortly, the Deathlord demands your attendance in the main hall to welcome our newfound collaborators to Acherus!"_ Koltira had been rushing to put on his armor when Darion had started speaking and was suited up by the time his voice faded away. Thassarian wasn't that far behind him, only pulling on his boots to join him. "Guess we'll see how the monks handle the dead then." Koltira said as he stepped to the platform to be ported to the main hall.

 

Death Knights of all races and factions stood on either side of the hall facing towards the landing where the flight master and the portal to Dalaran were. At the end of this was Kyazelia, Kardiirac and Darion had joined at her sides. Amal'thazad was to her far left.  
Thassarian and Koltira were standing in the line of Death Knights. They were whispering to each other, which wasn't just them. Other Death Knights were whispering amongst themselves. Most questioning why the living had to help them at this point.  
There was a noise from the portal, stirring all Knights into a straighter position. A Pandaren came through the portal, a large cask over his shoulder as he waved at the many Death Knights now staring at him. "Hello!" he called as he made his way to the stairs, stepping down them. He stopped in the center of the hall, setting the cask down, and bowing his head in Kyazelia's direction. "I am Chen Stormstout and I have brought a gift to thank you for allowing the Temple to assist you. It is a brew of my own creation, very potent and very strong. I hope you all enjoy it." The Pandaren said, bowing his head once more.  
It was during his introduction that a human woman had followed him through. She wore a white robe with golden trim. Her hair was a light brown and eyes an amber color. Koltira was sharply whispering to Thassarian when he realized that he recognized her. From back at Andorhal.  
  
She bowed her head in a manner similar to Chen before she rose back to her full height. In her hands were a pair of strange intricate weapons which glimmered a bright blue. They glowed with unseen power, much like the Deathlord's own blade. "I am Grandmaster Tannislana of the Broken Temple and I am glad to be of aide to the Ebon Blade in anyway I can."  
Kyazelia stepped towards the monk with careful steps before stopping before her. All the Knights watching as this went on, mainly with confusion. She laid a hand on Tannislana's shoulder. Not caring about the small jump she got in return due to how cold her hand was. Which was to be expected. Despite this, Tannislana only smiled.  
"Hi Mom." she greeted, before Kyazelia hugged her tightly to her.

 

They'd separated from the welcoming party, the Death Knights allowed to return to their duties. Tannislana and Chen Stormstout followed Kyazelia's party to the private quarters to talk business.  
Amal'thazad was conversing with the Grandmaster as they approached the room. "You do look much like your Mother, but I am guessing you took more after your Father?" he questioned, with a tilt of his head.  
Tannislana nodded. "Yes, I took after my Dad more. He's from Kul Tiras."  
"That he is." Kyazelia replied.  
"Kul Tiras? What happened to that place anyways? I thought it was a part of the Alliance?" Darion asked.  
Tannislana frowned before replying, "They split from the Alliance after what happened at Theramore. Though I think their relationship with the Alliance had already been strained before that."  
Kyazelia waved her hand. "Your Father and I were never ones for the politics and we raised you that way as well." she said, pushing open the door of the private quarters, this had once been used by Darion back during the first days of the Ebon Blade and during the Northrend campaign. Though it had been sitting in disuse since then.  
They got settled, introductions down. Introducing Darion Mograine and Amal'thazad to the Grandmaster. After this, they set down to the task at hand.  
"To combat the Legion, the Ebon Blade is bringing back the Four Horsemen. Champions of Azeroth who possess the skills to aid in the fight." Kyazelia began, "These are not the first to bear this title. During the Third War, the Four Horsemen served the Scourge. Those who held the title in the past included; Baron Rivendare, Sir Zeliek, Lady Blaumeux, Thane Korth'azz, and Ale--"  
"Alexandros Mograine." interrupted Darion.  
This earned a reaction out of Tannislana. "Alexandros Mograine? The man who forged the Ashbringer?"  
Darion nodded. "You speak of it as if you know it well?"  
"This Draenei I know, Veluuni. She reclaimed it and wields it now." she replied. This made Darion look towards Kyazelia before she brushed away the fears that he had lingering.

"I'm assuming that's why you can't bring back the original Four Horsemen?" Tannislana asked.  
"No, the group who retook Naxxramas made sure that they could never be brought back." Darion answered, "And I know two certain Death Knights who were a part of said group."  
Upon this he glanced towards Kyazelia and Kardiirac, the latter of whom was standing beside the door.  
Kyazelia raised her hands up in mock defeat. "Guilty as charged. But back to the task at hand. We've already recruited one to the Four Horsemen, Nazgrim. But now we are on to the second." she laid a map of the Arathi Highlands out before pointing towards Stromgarde. Tannislana stared at the spot before looking up to her Mother. "We need to awaken King Thoras Trollbane."  
This made the Grandmaster pause, looking to Chen before looking back. "Stromgarde fell ages ago, so we will help you reclaim him then. What exactly are we worrying about here?"  
"Galen Trollbane, son of Thoras has reclaimed Stromgarde." Darion answered, "Only problem is that he's one of the Forsaken. And if we want access to his father's crypt, we need to work with him."  
"I smell a trap." voiced Kardiirac.  
"Excuse my interruption," Chen started, "but I will have to agree with him."  
"I won't deny your worries, but we have no other choice. I'll be taking Nazgrim and Thassarian with me." Kyazelia said, "Nazgrim's brute strength, Thassarian's quick wit, and my mastery over decay will make quick work of whatever we face out there. Tannis, are you sure you want to work with us?"  
She nodded her head. "Yes. I know full well what I'm getting into. So, I'll be the one to help aid whatever is to happen in Stromgarde."  
Kyazelia's eyes got stern. "Are you sure, Tanny? There is no going back once you agree to this"  
"Yes, I am sure."

"Now that's all settled, I will go make preparations for the portal." Amal'thazad spoke.  
"How soon would you want me to meet with you at Arathi? And where should I wait?" Tannislana asked as she and Chen were being escorted back towards the entrance of Acherus.  
"As soon as possible." Darion replied.  
“My Knights and I will meet with you at the gates of Stromgarde.” Kyazelia instructed, there was a pause before Tannislana hugged onto Kyazelia. This startled her but it wasn’t unwelcome.  
“I’ll see you soon, Mom.” she said after pulling away, waving as both she and Chen disappeared through the portal to Dalaran.  
  
Kyazelia waved back sadly. “See you soon, my little lamb.”  
  


Darion stepped beside her watching the portal glimmer, before speaking, “She’s who you’re protecting am I right? Not just from the Demons, but Bolvar too.”  
“She’s my child, Darion. Of course I’ll protect her until I can no longer move. I won’t let him control me and you shouldn’t either.” she spoke, “We’ve all lived with free will for several years now. I doubt any of us will give that up again without a fight. I will protect everyone and the Four Horsemen from his will.”  
And then she walked off to collect Thassarian and Nazgrim for the fight ahead.

 

Thus leaving Darion to his thoughts of what he knew now. The Ashbringer reclaimed by a new owner, it had been so long since he had held that blade in his hand. They were right, he needed to get out of Acherus more often. Perhaps he’d do just that while the Deathlord was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with the story! Kinda a filler you could call it. I got Kyazelia to legion so stuff will continue.  
> I now know that Koltira was rescued _after_ Thoras was recruited but I'm not gonna change that, plus you would think Thassarian would've done that alone if the Ebon Blade told him no.  
>  Feeling like we might have another filler chapter not the next one but the one after that, and this one will probably involve Darion. Still deciding, we'll see what ideas I get.
> 
> Also yes, Tannislana's Father is in fact Kul Tiran (he isn't gonna show up until after the plot of this and isn't even named until I can create him)
> 
> Tannislana - My Human Windwalker Monk  
> Veluuni [Mentioned] - My Draenei Retribution Paladin


	6. Chapter 6

After having given some instructions for while they were away, the trio of Death Knights stepped through the portal created by Amal'thazad, Departing the cold yet familiar chill of Acherus and stepping out into the damp highlands of Arathi.  
There was a soft chill in the air, but it was still a tad more warm than most Death Knights would've preferred. They had been transported within view of the fallen kingdom of Stromgarde. This had been on suggestion by Kyazelia due to the Arathi Highlands being contested territory. That and the last thing they needed right now was Nazgrim to be targeted.

Nazgrim shielded his eyes with a gloved hand, looking out towards Stromgarde. "I'm guessing that place is where we're heading?" he questioned.  
"Yes, that's Stromgarde, the once great cradle of human civilization." Kyazelia replied, staring out at it.  
"Time has not been an easy one for Stromgarde. Nor her people." Thassarian spoke as he stared out at the city and its crumbling walls which once stood tall. "But it is within that sanctum that Thoras Trollbane lays entombed. And it is there, he shall be rewoken to undeath."  
Kyazelia nodded before looking to Nazgrim and Thassarian. "We best not keep him waiting."

Tannislana was snapped out of her meditation by the sounds of heavy footsteps on the overgrown stone path. She peeked an eye open to see the very Death Knights she was awaiting approaching. "Glad you all could make it." she greeted, "I haven't been inside just yet, wanted to wait until you gave the all clear. I did glance in just to see what was around."  
"And?" Thassarian asked, a raise of his eyebrow.  
"Undead, too many to count from the gates. They're patrolling around the area and I could hear the sounds of fighting coming from further within the grounds." the Grandmaster explained as she rose to her feet.

Kyazelia nodded at this before looking to Thassarian. "Tannis, you remember Thassarian." she said, motioning a hand to the Death Knight.  
There was a nod. "Yes, from the Western Plaguelands?" she asked, "Glad you managed to survive after we were overrun from that town."  
"It will take more than the Val'kyr to put me down." Thassarian replied.

Kyazelia then motioned towards Nazgrim. "And this is Nazgrim, the most recent addition to the Ebon Blade. That is, until we awaken Thoras." she introduced.  
She bowed her head. "It is an honor to meet you, Nazgrim."  
"Now that our introductions are out of the way. I think it best that we proceed to meet with Prince Galen. I believe he is expecting us."

  
The group walked through the streets approaching the Keep and the main square, noting the Undead in both civilan garb and heavy armor. Their presence was noted in return, the side glances from the Undead. The conversations now dropped to soft whispers.  
"King Galen is expecting you within the Keep." spoke up one of the guards by the door, motioning towards the Keep behind him.  
The group passed by the guards when Kyazelia finally whispered out, "King Galen?"  
"He must've laid claim to the Stromgarde throne." Thassarian whispered back.  
"Well he does hold claim to the throne, undead or not." she whispered as they made their way through the filthy unkempt Keep. It seemed to almost be falling apart due to disrepair. Which was to be expected. The group made their way up the stairs to the second floor, passing by numerous Undead milling about the place before they reached the main hall.  
There, sitting behind a large table of heavy wood sat an Undead man. He seemed deep in thought, as he scanned through a book lying before him.  
Before his glowing yellow eyes glanced up towards the group. "Ah so the Ebon Blade and their... Deathlord has finally arrived." he spoke as he rose to his feet.  
Nazgrim growled pointing a finger towards the Undead. "You should watch your tone, Galen."  
Kyazelia pressed her hand to Nazgrim's arm, lowering it as they were among those who could not be trusted. "Thank you for allowing us into Stromgarde, Galen." She spoke, "I assume that you are not aligned with the Banshee Queen?"  
This made the Undead chuckle. "You would be correct. No, I have separated from the Dark Lady." he explained before noticing Tannislana there at Kyazelia's side. He stared at her for a moment before looking to Kyazelia. "I wasn't aware that the Ebon Blade took help from the living. Who is this?"  
Tannislana bowed her head. "I am the Grandmaster of the Broken Temple and I am here to assist the Ebon Blade in the awakening of Thoras."  
"Yes yes, I will grant the Ebon Blade access to my father's tomb. But first," Galen paused, "I must ask a favor in return."  
Kyazelia blinked at this as he continued on. "I have taken up the sword and banner of my father. Reclaiming Stromgarde with its former citizens as my guard. And yet, one task remains." Galen spoke, "Disgusting Witherbark invaders have blockaded themselves in the former mage district of my city. My family has fought the Witherbark Trolls for generations upon generations... their very presence in Arathi has always been a curse upon the land. I want to drive them out of Stromgarde for good! Cut them down to the last! Bring me their heads and I shall give you what you seek. You have my word as the King of Stromgarde."  
His words made Tannislana shrink back in fright. Kyazelia stood firm despite this. "It shall be done then, King Galen." she spoke, motioning for the others to follow.  


  
Once back outside and following the sounds of fighting did the conversation return. "Kill them? I know their name is Trollbane but there has to be another way, Mom. Not everything has to be solved with violence." Tannislana argued, "The city was abandoned. Maybe the Witherbark thought it was a safe place to live."  
"Tannis--" Kyazelia was trying to say when they turned the corner only to see one of the Undead guards get taken down by a bolt of lightning. His partner sent reeling into cover as his body crumbled to the stone path.  
The guard glanced up, spying the group before yelling out, "It's about time! Deacon here pissed off Ojin'ba real bad so now the damn bitch is riled up to all hell." He motioned to the lifeless form of this Deacon.  
"Ojin'ba?" Thassarian repeated.  
"Troll name. Forest I think." Nazgrim replied.  
"She's the leader of the pack here and leads them against us! She's at the old Mage Tower on the other side of the quarter!" the guard yelled as another bolt of lighting struck the wall near his head.  
Kyazelia looked over to everyone. "Alright, how are we gonna do this? We got a Troll shooting lightning, and who knows how many trolls are between us and them." she started, looking to everyone for suggestions.  
Tannislana raised her hand. "If you three rush in there, I can use your diversion to get close enough to stun her."  
Thassarian nodded to this plan. "Nazgrim can take care of any in our way, the others will come running to aid their people which should allow you to make your break."  
"We have our plan? Then lets move."  


The sight of intruders had made some of the Troll guards rush them, only for them to be strangulated off the ground by Nazgrim. Whom was greatly enjoying this more than he should. As predicted, when their comrades were being held captive the Witherbark unleashed their brutes to combat the Death Knights.  
Kyazelia and Thassarian both made quick work of them with the use of decay and frost. Nazgrim was holding the Trolls captive as leverage to keep the other Trolls in line. Kyazelia became worried once they did not receive the all clear from Tannislana, whom had disappeared within the tower. "Thassarian, with me. Nazgrim, keep them occupied."  
"Understood." the Death Knights replied, Thassarian following after her whilst Nazgrim remained where he stood.  
Kyazelia reached the steps leading within the tower, before finding her daughter standing there motionless as she stared within. Her eyes wide. Kyazelia followed her gaze before her eyes too widened at what she saw.

There, near the entrance to the tower was a Troll woman, her skin much greener than other Trolls they'd seen over the years. Ears decorated with many gold earrings. Snarling at them as a show of aggression, as she clutched a wounded Troll child to her chest.  
The child's side had a large wound, from a sword. Kyazelia understood her aggression now, the killing of that guard, the lightning strikes.  
They had wounded her child. She was just a Mother trying to protect her child.  
Something she knew well.

"Leave us... alone." the Witch Doctor snarled out. "Your kind hurt us... just like they hurt my child!"  
Tannislana held up her hands as she carefully approached, the Troll reacted by shooting a bolt of lightning out which just barely grazed the Monk's head. Tannislana halted her steps. "I only want to help." she plead.  
"Help? I don't trust your kind's help!"  
Tannislana held her ground. "I can heal the child's wounds. I will not hurt them, I swear this to you. If you just allow me this--"  
"They just stopped breathing! My child is dead!" there were tears in her eyes as she screamed. "How can you heal that?!"

Kyazelia had zoned out by this point, her eyes on a small ball of light that seemed to dance about in the air. She held out her hand, beckoning the light to her. As it settled into her hand it was as she thought, the soul of the very child the Troll woman clutched so tightly to her. The confusion in the child's voice, no matter if Kyazelia could not understand the language they spoke or not.  
She shut her eyes, remembering how recently she'd been in this very same predicament.  


She had a friend, if you could call her that, in the Exodar. A Draenei who didn't shrink away at the mere sight of her. Her name was Tirah, and she was the mother of the same Highlord that hated what Kyazelia and those like her were. The first time she'd ever met Tirah, she'd been shadowing Tannislana and Veluuni, not wanting to bother the pair but still wanting to be there in her daughter's life. Having only rediscovered each other recently. Tirah had noticed the look Kyazelia would give to Tannislana, recognizing it as the look of a worried parent just wanting to look out for her child.  
Maybe Tirah had only wanted to give Kyazelia the chance to know that she wasn't alone in being a stranger amongst the Alliance.  
The Legion's assault on the Exodar had been a shock to the rest of the Alliance whom rushed to the aide of the Draenei people. When she had found Tannislana and Veluuni, she in turn found Tirah. Her body burned by felfire as she gave her life to hide two Draenei children from the Demons.

While Tannislana had tried to comfort Veluuni as the Paladin held her Mother's battered body and cried, Kyazelia had found Tirah's spirit or rather it had found her. This was a part of being a Death Knight, the revival of those killed in battle. So long as their body hadn't been damaged badly, they could be brought back. If it wasn't, they would be reborn as new Death Knights.  
She tried to offer this to Veluuni, as a chance of bringing her Mother back to life at a cost. But Veluuni had shouted no and to please let her Mother go on and rejoin the Father she had lost on Argus all those years ago. It was as she released the soul of Tirah that her voice filled her mind;  
_"Please... bring Coriluni home and... please Kyazelia... protect my daughters..."_

"Heal the child's body." Kyazelia spoke out. Tannislana looked to her Mother upon hearing this in confusion. "Mom?"  
"We only have a small window. I need you to heal the child's body right now, Tannis." she demanded, eyes opening to look to the Troll woman. "You need to trust us. Even for just this once."  
The Monk set to work, healing the wound to stop the bleeding. Which had been easy, despite the worried glances the Witch Doctor had been giving her throughout the healing process.  
  
After being given the okay, Kyazelia stepped forward before laying her hand on the child's chest. Waiting with almost nervousness.  
The child opened his eyes, soft green eyes staring up at her. Not the glowing blue ones that she had feared to see. They'd gotten to the child in time, bringing him from the brink of death itself.  
The Troll was positively on the verge of tears as she scooped the boy into her arms clutching him tightly to her. "Oh thank the Loa for sending you to me in this time of need! You have saved my child. I am sorry for not trusting you before." she apologized profusely.  
"Your distrust was warranted. But, so long as you and your tribe remains in this city, your lives will remain in danger. You need to take as much as you can carry and leave this place." the Death Knight instructed.

The Witch Doctor nodded, rising to her feet and heading outside. Calling to the other Trolls in their language. Thassarian had gotten Nazgrim to put the ones he had a grasp on down. Within moments, the Witherbark were fleeing through a broken part of the wall back into Arathi. They'd cleared Stromgarde of the Trolls, just not in the way Galen had suggested.

 

With that, they made their way back to Stromgarde Keep to present Galen with the good news. He seemed overjoyed when they returned, only for his grin to fall upon realizing that they weren't carrying the heads of his enemies.  
As though to answer his question, Kyazelia spoke up, "No we did not kill them, but they are out of Stromgarde."  
"You! You were supposed to kill the damned savages!" he yelled. This made Nazgrim growl as he took a step forward only to be stopped by Kyazelia's arm.  
"I did as you asked, I removed the Witherbark Trolls from the Mage Quarter and no, they will not be returning." She spoke, staring the Undead Prince down.  
There was a silent standoff following this. Galen's eyes burning with anger at not getting what he had wanted and Kyazelia's stern glare in return, as if daring him to say something.  
"Well... now that that's done." Galen said as he composed himself, pacing back towards the table. He looked down to the book he'd been reading before chuckling. "Only one other person carries the Trollbane name you know. A cousin of mine, Danath Trollbane. The only child of my Father's sister. Though he'd joined that Expedition to enter the Dark Portal and we assumed him dead for years."  
  
He chuckled at this as he continued, "And with my Father's death, I am the only one who is the rightful heir to the throne. Stromgarde is mine at last. Which begs the question," He turned towards the group, pacing through them towards the door before pausing, "what honestly makes you think I'd share it with my Father?"  
"You bastard." Kyazelia hissed, realizing then that Kardiirac had been right. It was a trap.  
"Guards! Seize them!" Galen yelled as he bolted through the doorway.

Nazgrim gripped his weapon in his hand. "Treachery! I will bury my axe in the coward's skull!" he yelled.  
"My patience has worn thin as well. Let's find the prince and be done with this place." Thassarian spoke, pulling his blades.  
"As much as I would want to find a peaceful solution, Galen has proven to be unworthy of such." Tannislana added.  
"We find the coward, take the blade from him, awaken Thoras, and get out of here."  
After stepping out of the Keep, the group were quickly descended upon by the very undead civilians and guards they had passed by. Thus leaving them no choice but to fight through the mobs to the Sanctum. Upon reaching the Sanctum, Nazgrim stopped and blocked the guards that were pursuing them. Leaving only Kyazelia, Thassarian, and Tannislana to fight Galen and his close guards. His guards were frozen in place by Thassarian, to keep them out of the way while they continued with what they came here for. Galen approached from where he had been hiding, within an old ruined church. In his hand, was the famous sword Trol'kalar, the very sword needed to unlock Thoras' tomb.  
  
He laughed. "How did it feel?"  
"How did what feel?" Kyazelia questioned.  
"How did it feel when he destroyed your very kingdom? When he led the ghouls and abominations to slaughter your friends and families? How did it feel to know that your own Prince led to the destruction of Lordaeron?" Galen taunted.  
Kyazelia and Thassarian were both shaking in unrestricted anger as Galen continued his taunts as if daring their attack. It was Tannislana who reacted first. Charging at Galen in an attempt to stun him in place, but he saw this coming, evading her attack before grabbing hold of her with Trol'kalar at her throat. Using her as shield against the Death Knights' attacks.

This made Kyazelia's eyes burn with fury as her grip on Apocalypse tightened. Thassarian was there beside her but Galen pressed the blade closer to his captive's neck to stop them from moving.  
"Why do you care so much about what happens to some living? You can just bring them back can't you?" Galen called, noticing the way Kyazelia hesitated at the very thought. "Ah, I get it now. She's yours isn't she? How cute. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh?"  
"Let me go." came Tannislana's voice.  
This of course made Galen laugh. "You are in no position to be making requests now."  
Tannislana raised her head, her eyes shimmering a bright blue while there was a crackling of electricity in the air. "It wasn't a request."

  
There was a loud roar as a creature leapt into being, lunging right for Galen's leg. This left the Death Knights in shock at what they were seeing. A large tiger shimmering in bright whites and blues, electricity sparking around its whole being. This was one of the Celestial Beasts of Pandaria.  
The White Tiger, Xuen.  
Although this form seemed much smaller than that of the giant creature whom protected Pandaria. And yet here he was.  
  
Galen had been taken by surprise by the creature, his hold on Tannislana gone as she wrenched Trol'kalar from his hand. Pointing the blade back at him with the aspect of Xuen at her side. "It isn't fun is it?! Being on the other end of this blade!" she yelled at him. "You killed him didn't you?! You killed your own father with this blade and can't stand to face him again! That's it isn't it?!"  
Galen's eyes widened, proving that the monk was correct with her accusation. His features hardening as he started, "You little--" Being cut off by Tannislana paralyzing him in place. "Be silent." she hushed.  
She paced over to her Mother, offering her the famous blade. It was after taking the blade and Xuen dissipated when Tannislana collapsed to her knees. "Tannis!"  
"I'm... fine. It... It just takes a lot of my... energy to keep the White Tiger stable." she managed out, "I'm fine, Mom. Go, Thoras awaits."  
Kyazelia looked over to Galen's stunned form. "What of him?"  
Thassarian made his way to the crypt, side-eyeing Galen. "We will let Thoras decide what will be done to his son." he declared while Kyazelia followed him down into the crypt.

 

After opening the gates that which sealed the crypt, the only means to keep the Forsaken from raising the rest of the Trollbane family, the pair reached the main crypt. Dust littered the stone, untouched by the test of the past years.  
Thassrian approached the main coffin in slow steps. "King Thoras was one of the greatest warriors this world has known. His people loved him and his enemies feared him. He only ever spoke truth, often saying the words others were afraid to speak. He lived a life of war and he certainly deserves the peace of death. But," Thassarian spoke, stopping before the coffin before wrenching his blades into the stone. There was a creak before the lid released its hold, sliding away with a clamor amidst the silent crypt. "this is not a man who would sleep peacefully while the world around him burned. The time has come, Deathlord, to welcome the last true King of Stromgarde into the arms of the dead and damned."  
Thassarian stepped aside while Kyazelia approached the coffin. She risked a glance down into the coffin's contents. Unlike his city, Thoras' body seemed to be in decent condition. But it wasn't perfect, the ritual to awaken him would repair much of his body but he'd be seeing the necrosurgen after returning with them.

  
_"Thoras Trollbane, hear your Deathlord's call. The Ebon Blade calls upon you in Azeorth's greatest time of need."_ She called as she began the summoning process. _"Return to us, Thoras. Rise into undeath!"_

 

A soul flittered down from the ceiling before settling down into Thoras' chest. A blue shimmer emanated through the body. Before Thoras' eyes opened, revealing the glowing blue of that of a Death Knight, and he struggled to breathe his first breath of unlife.  
Thoras' hands rose, gripping at the sides of his coffin as he struggled to sit up, Kyazelia knelt beside the coffin to help steady him. "I do apologize for the rude awakening but Azeroth needs--"  
"Galen... Where... Where is Galen?" Thoras finally spoke, looking to Kyazelia. "Where is the prince who murdered his king?"  
Kyazelia looked to Thassarian for this, both knowing that this did in fact confirm Tannislana's accusation. That Galen had murdered his own father. Thassarian took this to take a step forward.  
"We have him upstairs, we... weren't sure what to do with him. We wanted you to make that choice. He is after all, your son." the Death Knight said.  
Thoras struggled to his feet, stepping out of his coffin while receiving help from the Deathlord kept him steady. Once he was sure he could manage on his own, he made his way to the stairs before stepping out into the sunlight.  
  
Tannislana glanced up, having been staring daggers at Galen's stunned form and making sure he wouldn't break out of it, before her eyes widened upon seeing Thoras. She rose to her feet, bowing her head. "Thoras Trollbane, it is a honor to meet you."  
"And you are?" Thoras questioned, when Kyazelia approached his side.  
"This is my daughter, Tannislana." she said, motioning her hand towards the monk.  
"Where is Galen?" Thoras demanded. Kyazelia motioned over towards the stunned form of Galen. Though his eyes were jerking at the very sight of his undead father.  
  
"Galen. Why?" He approached the immobilized Undead. "Why did you kill me? Why did you murder me, Galen?! Answer me, boy!" Upon this, he grasped at Galen's shoulders and shook the man, releasing him from the paralysis.  
"I wanted Stromgarde! That's why!" Galen screamed out, "You wouldn't give up the throne to me!"  
Thoras' grasp on Galen grew tighter. "I didn't give it up because you were not fit to hold the throne! You were always so stubborn but I never suspected you'd commit murder to get what you wanted!"  
"I could do better than you!" Galen spat.  
"Better?! BETTER?! I can just tell by how you look that you can do anything but better! You!" Thoras paused to point at Tannislana who jumped upon being pointed at. "Tell me what has become of my beloved Stromgarde?"  
"It's... fallen, my King." she replied, bowing her head. "Stromgarde is no more."

Thoras turned his attention to his son. "So you can do so much better, ah?!" he yelled, tossing Galen back. "Galen Trollbane, on behalf of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, I sentence you to death for the acts of Treason and Regicide."  
Thoras looked to Kyazelia. "Make sure my last order as King is fulfilled." he stated.  
Kyazelia nodded her head. "It will be done. And I know just the Orc to take care of it for you." she said, turning towards the entrance. There stood Nazgrim, weapon and arms soaked with the dark blood of Galen's guards. "Nazgrim, I have one more for you to take care of. Please see to it that you take special care of Galen Trollbane here."

She, Thoras, Thassarian, and Tannislana passed by him; hearing Nazgrim chuckle. "You know just how to make an Orc happy, Deathlord." he said as he readied his blade.  
  


"I do apologize for this, but I must return to the Broken Temple. I have duties of my own after all." Tannislana spoke up after they left through the gates of Stromgarde.  
Kyazelia smiled. "It is alright. Thank you for your help today, Tannis. And if the Broken Temple ever needs heavy assistance, you can always call upon the Ebon Blade."  
"I'm sure we will be needing the help. Or you might be needing us." she chuckled, beginning a meditative state and shutting her eyes. "Bye Mom, I'll see you when I see you."  
With a flash of green light, Tannislana was gone. No trace of her to be found.

Thoras gazed back at the walls of Stromgarde, hesitation in his form. This was after all, his home. A place his family had protected and guarded with their lives for centuries.  
"I failed as both a father and a king." Thoras said, as he knelt before the ruins of Stromgarde.  
"Stromgarde may be lost, but there is still hope for this world, Thoras." Thassarian spoke up, "If you will join us?"  
Thoras rose to his feet, looking to Kyazelia and Thassarian. Nodding his head. "I will do whatever it takes to preserve peace on Azeroth."

  
"Welcome then, our second Horseman." the Deathlord started, "Welcome to the Knights of the Ebon Blade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally back with this and honestly this has taken me about four days to write as I've been working on it whilst waiting for dungeon queues.
> 
> I took some liberties opposite to the main storyline, such as Danath's relationship to Thoras and Galen, I knew he was Thoras' nephew but there hasn't been any other Trollbane sibling in the Warcraft canon that I could find so I did have to spin that up myself. If there is and I missed them somehow, I do apologize.  
> Along with a what if about Thoras confronting Galen on his crimes, something he definitely was afraid of happening.
> 
> Next chapter we see what happens at Acherus when the Deathlord is away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to comment, you aren't bothering me, promise.
> 
> Coriluni [Mentioned] - My Lightforged Draenei Discipline Priest (Twin sister to Veluuni)


	7. Chapter 7

It hadn't been long since the Deathlord's departure did Darion announce his plans to visit Dalaran himself. He'd pick up the things that they hadn't picked up in the last trip, and besides it would do him good to get out of Acherus for a while.Which of course led to hushed whispers amongst the Death Knights wondering if Darion had hit his head. Course they'd never say that to his face.  
After Darion had departed, several Death Knights found themselves eyeing the cask of brew gifted by Chen Stormstout. Given that Death Knights could not get drunk as easily anymore, some were hesitant to waste the brew. But the Dwarven and some of the Vrykul Death Knights were curious as to just how potent this brew was.  
  
"I tasted many a brew on Draenor, but I wonder if this can beat them." spoke up Delvar Ironfist as he pointed at the cask. "So I volunteer that... Dagnar sample it first."  
" _I ain't tryin' it!_ Why don't you try it then! Seein' as you like to boast about how adventurous you are!" Dagnar shouted, getting in Delvar's face.  
"I would but... me grandpa Gygax always said--"  
"Will you shut yer damn trap about your grandpa Gygax!"  
"How dare ye spit on the name of me grandpa Gygax!"

 

One of the Vrykul Death Knights looked around before saying, "The little ones have a bigger temper than we do."  
Minerva Ravensorrow shook her head. "No, the smaller ones are even worst. And they sound worst." she said, before noticing Koltira leaning against a wall nearby with his eyes shut, again he was without Thassarian to pester. So quite frankly, he was bored out of his mind.  
"Hey Deathweaver!" she called, this earned a response when he peeked an eye towards her. "You want to be the first to try the brew? If we wait for these two numskulls to decide, we'll be standing here a while."  
This made him sigh as he rose to his feet, approaching the group. "If it can beat staring at the wall, then yes. I'll try it. Besides what's the worst that could happen?" he spoke, snickering. "I die again?"  
Dagnar shoved the pint of brew into Koltira's hands, motioning for him to drink. "Bottoms up, Deathweaver."  
Koltira raised an eyebrow at this, a smirk ever present on his face. "Are we drinking or talking about our escapades?" he asked with mock confusion.  
This made the Vrykul and the Dwarven Death Knights roar with laughter. Minerva on the other hand rolling her eyes at this. "If it does kill you, can I drink next?" she asked with a groan.  
"Maybe if you're lucky that is." Koltira replied as he downed at least half the pint.

 

 

Meanwhile Darion wandered about the streets of Dalaran for the first time in ages. He hadn't visited here much during the Northrend campaign, he usually spent most of his time on the front lines in Icecrown. So he couldn't exactly make it to Dalaran as frequently as other Death Knights could. Even after, he'd been busy with other work here and there.  
At least he could enjoy the trip out of Acherus for a few hours. Being around the living seemed to affect other Death Knights in a positive way. Maybe it was time to give him that chance.  
Things seemed well, not many stared at him for being a Death Knight. Possibly on account of the Demon threat after all. He was walking deep in thought when a voice called out to him from the steps of Violet Hold.  
  
"Highlord Mograine, what a surprise." came the voice in what sounded to be a Gilnean accent. He turned to see a man sitting there on the steps looking right at him. He seemed clean shaved and well groomed, wearing a robe of vibrant purples. The man rose to his feet, dusting off his robes. "I never thought that I would see you wandering about Dalaran."  
The Highlord stared at him for a short moment in confusion.  
"Ah my apologies, we've met once before. At... Mount Hyjal I think it was... yes, you were directing some of the Death Knights to aid the Night Elves. Although when we last met, I appeared a tad bit..." He spoke, before there was glimmering blue from his eyes. Wolfish almost. So, he was a Gilnean, one infected with the Worgen curse even. "bigger you would say. Not many know what my human form looks like so use it to mingle with the people you know?"  
"And you are...?" Darion trailed off.  
"My name is Tavielan Prescott, though nowadays I am called Archmage Tavielan." Tavielan introduced. Darion crossed his arms. "If you require the aid of the Ebon Blade, I don't think that now is the best--" He was cut off.  
"No I don't require anything. Just wanted to say hello is all." Tavielan passed by him. "Excuse my rudeness, I am supposed to be meeting my sister shortly. I do hope that we can speak again, Highlord Mograine. Good day."  
Darion stared after him, polite but it was unexpected. Then again he shouldn't be that surprised, the Worgen were outsiders even amongst their own people. It should be no surprise that they would not mind the Death Knights that much. Still though, the Gilneans were so odd. Also their accents were strange, and this is coming from the dead man who's voice echoed whenever he spoke.

  
He moved through the crowd, becoming distracted by thinking what he needed when he bumped into someone shortly after turning the corner into the Magus Commerce Exchange. The other person dropped what they were carrying, this being several small bags. Probably of herbs given the other person, a young woman with black hair, didn't seem too worried about them. Picking up the bags without care to check the contents.  
"Sorry, I was in such a rush and-- Wait, you're one of the Ebon Blade!" she gasped.  
This made Darion blink in surprise. For one this woman didn't seem all too wary of him, and for two, she knew about the Ebon Blade. As if knowing this question lingering in his mind, she spoke once more, "I'm Leryssa. Thassarian is my brother."  
"Ah yes, he has mentioned you several times."  
"Funny, he hasn't been around to visit me." Leryssa said, giving a pout. Which looked a bit funny on her. It made him chuckle really.  
Now that he looked at her better, yes, she definitely looked similar to Thassarian. She seemed a bit more expressive than him. Come to think of it, had Darion ever even seen Thassarian smile?  
Leryssa had stopped mid sentence, rambling about Thassarian not visiting her in a while before she covered her eyes with her free hand. "Oh I am so sorry, I just dumped all my problems on you but I don't even know who you are." she apologized.  
"Darion Mograine." He said as he held out his hand.  
She gave a beaming smile, shaking his hand. "Well its a pleasure to meet you, Darion."

There was a pause before Leryssa jumped. "Oh no! I nearly forgot my deliveries! Darion, I do apologize for taking up your time but I need to run before the shops in Ironforge closes." she said quickly, bowing her head. "Please tell my brother to come visit me or I'll come to him myself."  
He paused at this before nodding. "He and the Deathlord should have returned once I return, I will be sure to pass along your message."  
"I hope to speak with you again, Darion." Leryssa said before she took off running towards where the portals to the rest of the world were. Waving over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight. Thus leaving Darion almost feeling a tad bit... happier even.

Perhaps he should be around the living more, stop lingering the shadows with the dead.  
Even Bolvar had been quiet in the recesses of his mind.  


If anyone had not taken the return of Bolvar well, it had been the Frost Death Knight Kardiirac. When it came to retrieving the Blades of the Fallen Prince, Kardiirac had been chosen as he had been one of Amal'thazad's best students. But Kardiirac had reacted badly when it came to expelling Arthas' spirit from the blades. Not to mention hearing Bolvar's praise of him.  
After returning to Acherus, he practically threw the blades into Kyazelia's arms and went off on his own. After that, he'd returned looking better. But everyone knew what he'd done by that point. He'd received a blessing to block Bolvar from his mind, and chances were he wouldn't be rid of that any time soon.  
  
It only shows what happens when you turn a Priest of Elune into a Death Knight.  
  


After another hour, he decided he was done with his wanderings of Dalaran and people watching and decided to head back to Acherus. It was after stepping through the death gate to that familiar chill he knew all too well, did he hear another death gate open behind him.  
Turning in surprise, he saw Nazgrim walk through. The Orc was covered head to toe in dark blood, his weapon propped against his shoulder was in a very similar state.  
"Have fun out there, Nazgrim?" he asked as the Orc passed by him.  
"Deathlord says I need to clean up before the blood starts to smell. I think she's a little late for that." the Orc said as stopped by the foot of the stairs to wait.

Thassarian came through next, blinking his eyes upon seeing Darion. "Mograine." he greeted with a nod. The Highlord wasn't exactly whom he had been expecting apparently. Darion was about to tell him about what his sister had told to pass along when at that very moment, the Deathlord came through the portal. Trying to steady another Death Knight on his feet.  
He was an older gentleman it looked. His hair was frazzled but short. He was wearing a loose trousers and linen shirt, all in dark colors. "Thoras Trollbane, welcome to unlife." Darion greeted.  
"Friend of yours?" Thoras asked, looking to Kyazelia.  
“Thoras, this is Highlord Darion Mograine. He was the one who founded the Knights of the Ebon Blade and he still leads it... only apparently I’m in charge now.” Kyazelia said, straightening her grasp on Thoras. “No matter, we need to get Thoras to the necrosurgeon.”  
“Is he hurt?” Darion asked.  
“No, its just... the reviving process can only heal so much and well...”  
“I’d rather keep my insides where they belong.” Thoras spoke.  
Kyazelia nodded her head. “Yes that.”

Thassarian turned towards them. “I’m sure you’ll be able to rest easy, Thoras. Acherus is usually quiet nowadays--”

“I would rather not!” came the yell of Thorval as he ran by the group.  
There came the banshee form of Siouxsie charging after him. “Oh come on! One little kiss isn’t gonna kill you again!” she wailed after him.  
Amal’thazad wasn’t far behind her, calling out, “Sioxsie dear, be civil and go back to your body. If Thorval smashes the beakers again, Alistra is going to have both our skulls.”  
“What in Light’s name is going on?!” Kyazelia yelled as she shifted Thoras down to take charge of the situation. Hearing her voice made Amal’thazad stop his pursuit as he turned to see that both the Deathlord and Highlord had in fact returned.  
“My apologies, Deathlord. I tried to keep everyone under control but I can only do so much once they got the Vrykul Death Knights in on it.” the Lich apologized.  
This made the Deathlord pause. “In on what?” she questioned.  
“That cask that the Pandaren brought. The potent brew?” he spoke, “It was strong enough to get the Death Knights intoxicated. And once the Dwarves found out, there was little I could do to stop them.”

Darion groaned, pressing his head into a nearby wall. If Death Knights could get headaches, he would’ve been cursed with an eternal migraine.  
Kyazelia rubbed at her eyes in frustration. “Thoras, I do apologize for the behavior of our other Knights. This is not like them at all I assure you. Darion, please take Thoras to the necrosurgeon. Amal’thazad and Nazgrim, help me get the others under control, without killing them mind you.” She spoke, dropping her hand from her face. The latter part was spoken towards Nazgrim.  
“What of me, Deathlord?” Thassarian asked.  
“You’ve suffered through enough today, Thassarian. Return to your quarters for now.” she instructed. “I on the other hand, need to locate and confiscate this cask of brew.”

While the others focused on the issue at hand, Thassarian wandered down the hall to his quarters. He passed by Dagnar and Delvar, both sitting in the hall and in the middle of some old dwarven song with each other as if they were old pals.  
He pushed open the door, not paying any attention until he shut the door behind him.  
“Oh hello Thassarian.” came Koltira’s voice, only a bit well slurred. Thassarian turned and he lost his voice when he saw Koltira.  
Completely void of a shirt, only wearing the bottom half of his legplates. The elf smirked, even while drunk he seemed to be as charismatic as always. He offered a pint towards Thassarian. “Saved you some of the brew. Be glad I had to fight three Dwarves for this."  
Thassarian was pulling off his gauntlets and bracers, keeping his eyes on Koltira. "You and the others shouldn't have done that you know, while the Deathlord was away even."  
Koltira shrugged his shoulders. "We were bored, it was there. It's been so long since most of us have been drunk."  
He set the gauntlets to the side before working the pauldrons off. Once he had set these aside, he approached Koltira whom held the pint out. Taking it from his hand, he risked a sip.  
I mean so long as he stayed in his quarters, he was good right?  
The warmth of the brew made him feel the effects almost immediately, it was almost like dreaming of those days long since past of drinking ales and such in taverns that had long since disappeared from the world. Pandarens sure knew how to make an impressive brew if it could affect the dead of all things. They may even give the Dwarves a run for their money.  
Thassarian set the cup down, shrugging his shoulders. "It's good I guess--?" he was cut off when Koltira's arm snaked around him and pulled him down. He'd been about to gasp in surprise when Koltira kissed him.  
To say his mind short circuited at that moment was bit of an understatement. He pulled away after a moment of this. "Koltira I... you... what?" he gasped in shock.  
Koltira only smirked, moving a finger to touch at Thassarian's lips. "What Thassarian, are you that surprised? I've never been that... subtle with my feelings towards you." he said, the ever present smirk on his face seemed to transform into almost a genuine smile. "I won't lie, I might have thought of kissing you while I was imprisoned. Maybe I just wanted to see if it was as great as I expected it would be."  
"And was it?" Thassarian asked, his head feeling almost warm. Probably due to the brew affecting him now.  
"It was better than I thought."  
  
It was Thassarian's turn to smile. "May I give another try then?" he asked.  
Koltira rolled his eyes at this. "Thassarian, I'm not some blushing teenager at a town faire, if you want to kiss me, then kiss me."  
Thassarian had been moving in to do just that, when there was a knock at the door which made him pause. Both of them were groaning silently at having been interrupted, when Darion's voice was heard through the door.  
"Thassarian, my apologies for disturbing you but I had nearly forgotten due to the situation that I had returned to." he spoke.  
Thassarian stood up, which had made Koltira even less happy about this situation. "I'm a bit busy, Mograine." he said, coming off as annoyed, which had been intentional.  
"Again, my apologies." The Highlord called through the door. "But I wanted to tell you that while I was out in Dalaran, I ran into your sister. She told me to pass you a message, either come visit her or she's going to come here herself."  
Thassarian sighed at this, before calling, "Thank you, Darion. I'll be sure to visit her the next time I'm in Dalaran."  
"Carry on." Darion replied. Thassarian waited until he heard Darion's steps fade down the hallway before he turned back to Koltira. "Can't even have a moments rest with Mograine, eh?" he asked with the tip of his head.

  
Kyazelia groaned as she kicked the cask away. "So, there's good news and bad news."  
Nazgrim looked from side to side. "What's the good news?" he asked.  
"Good news is, we found the cask."  
"And the bad news?" Thorval said, very happy to no longer be chased by an intoxicated banshee.  
"Bad news is," Kyazelia looked over her shoulder. "They didn't save any for the rest of us."  
_"OH COME ON!"_ Nazgrim roared, readying his blade to go for the first drunken Dwarf he saw. Thorval jerked away from him, for obvious reason.  
  
"I have news to share of my own." Darion called as he approached from one of the winding halls.  
"Good or bad?" Amal'thazad questioned, as the Lich was trying to silently freeze Nazgrim's feet to the floor just in case the Orc were to go on a angry rampage.  
The Highlord shrugged. "Good I would assume. The necrosurgeon said that Thoras, after getting some much needed grafts and stitching will be fit for training. Additionally, I couldn't help but notice that Thoras is quite the natural with the art of," Upon this, he turned towards Amal'thazad. "Frost. So congratulations to Amal'thazad, on your newest disciple."  
Said Lich was very pleased for this, clapping his hands, while Thoral was muttering under his breath.  
  
  
Nazgrim gave an angry huff before looking to Kyazelia. "You think that Pandaren will make us another cask of that brew?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I begin with this chapter? Lots of stuff did happen after all.  
> Delvar Ironfist is an existing Death Knight, being one of the first you recruit to your Alliance Garrison in Warlords of Draenor. And before you ask, yes I did enjoy that expansion and I like building up my Garrison.  
> Dagnar appears during the Death Knight questlines for the Blood and Frost artifact weapons. Minerva appears in the latter.  
> Not to mention the very first appearance of Leryssa, Thassarian's sister. And good for Darion, he made a friend.  
> Plus some backstory for Frost DK, Kardiirac and his own issues with the current ordeal.  
> And not only that, an appearance by one of my other characters and a mention of another. Wasn't sure who to have show up. But I figured it was time for him. Speaking of which, in the last chapter I forgot to list who was mentioned but this has been corrected now.  
>  _AND_ Thassarian and Koltira have finally kissed. Or as my friend supporting this said when I showed her that part;  
>  they _kissed_  
>  _ **and they were roommates**_
> 
> A bit filler and probably not as long as hoped it would be, but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
>  
> 
> Tavielan - My Worgen Arcane Mage (one of only two male characters I have out of 14 characters)  
> Lucílle [Mentioned] - My Worgen Demonology Warlock (Who is also Tavielan's sister)


	8. Chapter 8

Kyazelia held a hand to her head, trying to push the migraine from her mind. She looked to Darion with a defeated glance. "Why her of all people?" she questioned.  
The Highlord shrugged at this. "High Inquisitor Whitemane of all the people. While you'd never find her ever listed in the annals of great heroes, she did possess a strong will at that." he spoke, his eyes drifting off to the side.

Thassarian and Koltira both were watching this go on from the side, looking to each other with worried glances. A Scarlet Crusader for the third Horseman? Had Bolvar lost his mind?  
Thoras was sitting on the stairs, watching this go on as well.

"Well... despite her madness and zealotry, she held such a bond to the Light that even surpassed that of the most loyal of paladins." Darion argued.  
Kyazelia groaned, before looking to Darion with a raised eyebrow. "And let me guess, seeing as we'd have to break into the Scarlet Monastery, we're going to have a full fight against us. Aren't we, Highlord?"  
Upon this, he looked to her and nodded. "Yes, success will have to require a full blown assault." he replied, upon this he looked towards their eavesdroppers. "Thassarian, I need you to head that way now with a band of our Knights. Take Nazgrim and Thoras with you in the leading charge."  
"It will be done." Thassarian replied with a nod.

Thoras rose to his feet, stretching his arms with a pop. "Good, I was starting to feel a bit shaky if I didn't spill blood soon." he called.  
"That never goes away for long sadly." piped up Kardiirac, as he appeared from the nearby shadows.  
This made Koltira chuckle. "Killing the Scarlet Crusade once more, just like old times."  
The Night Elf passed by him, pulling on his gloves for the fight ahead of them. "Such is our fate." he replied.  
  
Upon noting the agreement amongst their Knights, Kyazelia nodded her head. "We will not ask for the assistance of the other Champions, I assume that they have troubles of their own. The last thing they need is to get involved in this matter." she declared, "We are on our own against the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade. Koltira and Kardiirac, you both are with me."  
"Understood." Kardiirac replied with a nod.  
"Oh Deathlord how kind of you." Koltira called.

 

  
Thassarian had gathered the Knights that would be going with him for the initial attack, when he was grabbed by the cape and yanked into some small alcove. Just out of sight.  
He chuckled, turning to see the glowing eyes of Koltira staring back at him. "Hello Koltira. I would've thought you had departed already." he spoke.  
"The Deathlord had to divert to Azsuna, needed to give our Knights there new orders before she'd return. I wanted to see you one last time before the fight." Koltira replied before pulling Thassarian into a kiss.  
"Yeesh, save it for your quarters, Deathweaver." called Minerva as she passed by. Which caused both to jump in surprise.  
Koltira was about to yell after her to mind her own, when he was halted by Thassarian's grasp on his arm. He glanced to the human, who gave him a small smile.  
"Anything else that you needed besides well... the obvious?" Thassarian asked.  
"Yes, save me some of the Scarlets."  
Thassarian chuckled. "I am being sent there with Thoras and Nazgrim along with half a dozen Knights, Ghouls, and Geists; but I will try my best to save you some of the killing."  
  


After meeting up with Kardiirac and Koltira, the trio made their way through the portal. Stepping out into an area least expected.  
"Andorhal?" Koltira had said, upon realizing where they were. The familiar ruined town, the last place he'd fought before his imprisonment. The last place he'd ever seen Thassarian or Kyazelia. To say he was worried was an understatement. Even though glances towards the Forsaken compound had proven that a bulk of the Forsaken forces had been pulled out the area. "Why are we here?"  
Kyazelia paced towards the northern portion of the town. "It was as close to the Monastery as Amal'thazad could get us without popping us out in the middle of the Undercity. But we're here for one other thing." she said as she stopped before a worn skeleton, kneeling before it.  
Its bones were pushed into the dirt, probably due to horses or under someone's heel.  
"After we had lost the battle, my Tannis and I had taken off on horseback to alert the Alliance camp on the other side of the river. Thassarian had later told me that he had personally been holding the Forsaken back whilst the remaining volunteer militia fled after us or via gryphon." She spoke, as she prodded at the bones. "It was during this that Thassarian's companion, a skeletal construct he had risen from the fallen remains of one of his soldiers back in Northrend, had thrown itself in front of him and had been killed. It had... he had sacrificed his own undead life to protect Thassarian."  


She opened her right fist before blowing something from her hand onto the bones. "I can think of no one better to rejoin the Ebon Blade but you... Lurid. Arise." She spoke as orange appeared in the skeleton's eyesockets. The skeletal being pulled itself from the dried mud. Glancing about before seeing Kyazelia, pausing as it seemed to recognize her.  
"Thassarian... safe?" the creature questioned, odd how the skeletal beings could still talk. The construct wore an old worn down Alliance armor. It appeared to be made for the colder climates, proving what she had said about Thassarian bringing the thing back to life back in Northrend. Kyazelia nodded. "Yes, he's safe, Lurid. But he and the Ebon Blade are going to need you in the fight against the Legion." she explained. "Do you accept?"  
This Lurid creaked it's head in reply.  
"Good. Because we need to kill some Scarlet Crusaders." she said with a grin.  
Upon this the skeleton shook its head almost in disbelief. "Is Northrend all... over again."

 

The now quartet flew out to the Monastery in silence, before spotting the ravaged building in the distance. After landing, they found bodies of various slain Scarlet Crusaders strewn about the walkways leading in. Guess they weren't as disbanded as everyone had once assumed.  
"They keep coming back like roaches." Koltira hissed, poking at one with the toe of his boot.

Kardiirac fashioned his blades from pure ice, not paying Koltira's words any mind. Having rejected the Blades of the Fallen Prince, he preferred to use icy blades fashioned in the image of a sword called Hailstorm, gifted to him by Alexstrasza after he had assisted in the defeat of Malygos. He'd treasured that blade dearly until it was shattered in the storming of the Dark Portal. The Night Elf nodded and the group made their way inside.  
Finding complete pandemonium as Knights took on the unprepared Crusaders. Thassarian happened to glance their way as they entered, nodding his head as he looked out. "We took them completely by surprise. Slaughtered most of them, but don't worry. There are more within and the Inquisitor's tomb with them."  
"I will go ahead, check their defenses and see what our opposition is." Kardiirac said as he started walking before fading away into the shadows.

Thassarian looked to the Deathlord, wondering why she hadn't said anything. Before he noticed how she was tilting her head to the side, as if motioning to something. Following this, he was surprised at what he saw staring back at him. "Hello... Thassarian. Been long... time." Lurid greeted.  
"Lurid! I- How-... Deathlord, thank you. I had been forced to run when the Banshee Queen had sent her people after me. In the process, I had to leave him behind. And given the Horde's presence in Andorhal, I could not return for him. Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." Thassarian spoke, completely surprised by the gesture. Even for some minion that anyone else would not have cared about.  
There was a smile from the Deathlord before she turned her attention to the subject at hand. "What's the objective?" she questioned.  
Thassarian groaned as he looked out towards the battlefield. "I am aware we came here for one purpose in mind but, the Scarlet Crusade has terrified the people of Azeroth long enough." he spoke, looking towards Kyazelia and Koltira. "Our work here will not be done until every crusader has fallen, every stone has crumbled, and every banner burned to ash."  


The group charged into the fray, cutting down any crusader foolish enough to get in their way. A large group swarmed from a side entrance only to be halted in their tracks and lifted from the ground by Nazgrim's strangulate. He laughed at this, the way they struggled within his grasp. "Are there none among the Scarlet Crusade with the strength to challenge me?!" he yelled. He noticed the trio before motioning towards the door.

After pushing through, they found a complete slaughterhouse. Crusaders strewn about the floor, blood painting the stonework. It was as they stepped through to the hallway did they see the cause of such. There stood Thoras Trollbane with his back to them, blade dripping the blood as he breathed out a cold sigh. He looked about the battered bodies of his victims as he paced down the hall to survey his doings. "Those who terrorize the innocent have no place in this world or the next." he spoke out, "The Realm of Shadow offers little respite to the souls of the wicked."  
Passing by Thoras, the group set for to kill any other crusaders in their way. Which Koltira had enjoyed all too well and had been glad to kill any others that even happened to be nearby. They'd been nearing the chapel when there was a crash and a body fell down the small steps. Had she not been dead, Kyazelia's blood would've turned to ice upon realizing that said battered body was Kardiirac.  
  
She was at his side immediately, noting the burns from holy attacks on his armor. He was shaking, eyes wide as he looked to Kyazelia. "He shouldn't have seen me... he shouldn't have..." the Kaldorei gasped, whilst Koltira and Thassarian looked on in shock. "Do not... do not underestimate him..."  
"Do not underestimate who?" Kyazelia questioned. "Kardiirac, who shouldn't I underestimate?!"  
The former priest didn't say, slipping instead into prayer and praying for Elune to spare him a second death. He seemed to be in panic at this rate.

 _"Those who defile the sanctity of this chapel shall burn!"_ came a yell from within the chapel.

 

Kyazelia saw red in that moment. Kardiirac had been a close friend of hers for all these years. Despite how quiet he'd been, he never seemed to be against being around her. They'd been close friends, they'd endured so much. Seeing him like this, it made something in her snap.  
"Thoras!" she screamed, the former King coming into view and freezing upon seeing the battered form of Kardiirac. "Get him back to Acherus now."  
"Understood, Deathlord." he replied, being careful to get Kardiirac on his feet and through a Death Gate.  


Kyazelia rose to her feet, motioning for Thassarian and Koltira to keep back as she stepped into the holy ground. Wincing at the pain shooting through her legs, which caused her stumble as she moved. But this did not make her relent.  
_"What's this? A lone undead come to try to bring us down?"_ came the voice of the one in charge. He sounded like a giant pain. A Paladin it looked, though nothing like what she had once been in life. A zealot, with his head so far in the clouds he wouldn't care who he stepped on in the process.  
  
She opened her hand and released just a bit of plague into the chapel. Just enough to taint the holy place and to infect one of the nearby crusaders. Who was immediately cut down by her blade. Apocalypse tainting the rest of the body so as she tossed it towards the center of the room, it made quick work of killing the remaining crusaders and bringing them back as undead. Having tainted the chapel, Koltira and Thassarian had joined at her side, with Lurid being not that far behind. Approaching the remaining crusader, the very one in their way, who was trying to protect himself. Course after having seen his people killed before his very eyes had unleashed a fury within him, as he held up his blade and charged for them. "By the power of the Light I will banish you from these grounds, Scourge!" he roared.  
Kyazelia didn't seem that impressed by this display, dodging the rage-filled attack before the crusader felt Apocalypse bury itself through his ribcage. He sputtered for a few moments, coughing blood as he gasped out weakly, "My faith... has forsaken me...?"

 

She pushed the body off of her blade with her boot, before she released the risen crusaders from her hold over them. Kyazelia stared at the body in silence before her eyes looked up towards the crypt room beyond. "Sometimes the line between hero and villain is nothing more than perception. As High Inquisitor, Sally Whitemane saw herself as a champion of humanity. A beckon of hope for the living. Yet under her leadership, the Crusade slew both living as well as undead." Thassarian spoke as he approached the coffin in the center of the room.  
Koltira followed Kyazelia as they made their way into the crypt.  
"Death can bring a silent peace to the soul, but not for Sally. Her death was to be one of regret and unrest." Upon this, he looked up. "We will offer her a chance to atone for her crimes."  
"I doubt she'll be happy for the rather rude awakening you know." Koltira spoke up.  
"You may be right, but we have no other choice. We've come too far to back down now." Thassarian said as he pushed the coffin open.

Kyazelia breathed out a short breath as she began the ritual. A small orb of light drifting from the ceiling before dispersing into the body. Wounds repairing themselves, flesh stitching itself back together.  
"Rise up, High Inquisitor." Thassarian called out, "Your Deathlord calls you back into this world!"  
  
There was a reaction in the body immediately though it had been by jerking straight up. Even Nazgrim and Thoras had not had those reactions. Which of course, being because he'd been on edge due to the fact that they were making a Scarlet one of the Four Horsemen and this not helping his nerves, Koltira might've nearly hit something from jumping back so fast.  
Sally sat there in her coffin, looking down at her hands before she felt at her stomach for some kind of wound. Upon not finding one she finally spoke. "I... I live--?" she stopped, wincing at the sound of her own voice. That unmistakable echo of a Death Knight. "Is... is the anguish of death over?"  
"We have not come to offer you peace, High Inquisitor." Thassarian spoke, which made Sally look to him with a furrow in her brow. She rose to her feet, stepping from her coffin before pointing at Thassarian. "Why then? Why have you done this to me?" she demanded. Koltira wasn't pleased by her hostility towards Thassarian. It was Kyazelia who spoke, drawing the now former crusader's ire.  
"The Burning Legion has come to destroy our very world as we know it. The Ebon Blade has come to offer you a chance, to assist in saving Azeroth itself, as atonement." she explained.  
"Atonement? I doubt that such a thing exists for me..." Sally said, looking away.

"Well there's a first time for everything-- Ow!" Koltira had muttered when Thassarian smacked him in the arm.  
Kyazelia ignored Koltira as she continued, holding out her hand to Sally. "Join us, and we shall find out together then." she replied. Sally paused before taking hold of her hand and nodded her head.  
"Indeed we shall. My loyalties to the Crusade ended with my last breath, I shall join you." Sally declared.  
"Thassarian, Koltira. Gather up our Knights and get them all back to Acherus. I'll bring Sally back with me. I'll see you both back at Acherus." Kyazelia spoke as she opened up a Death Gate.  
"Understood, Deathlord." Thassarian replied  
"It shall be done." Koltira answered.  


As the two women disappeared through the Death Gate, Koltira gained a smirk on his face as he looked to Thassarian. The latter of whom looked away as he knew what was coming.  
"I know a definite good way to 'defile' a chapel if you're interested." Koltira said, pulling Thassarian close to him with that smirk ever present on his face.  
"Thrall's balls and I thought the Troll women had some high stamina." came Nazgrim's voice from the entrance. Which of course made Thassarian pull away in surprise whilst Koltira looked to Nazgrim with such an odd expression on his face. A mix of confusion and disgust.  
Which looked so funny on his face that Thassarian had to look away, trying to muffle his laughter.  
  
"I am sorry, Thrall's **WHAT**?" Koltira yelled.  
The Orc blinked. "What?" he asked.  
"Why have that of all things as something you say in disbelief?" Koltira questioned, loudly mind you. If there were any Scarlet Crusaders left alive, they must be very confused by this whole situation.  
Nazgrim shrugged. "I dunno, said it once and it's stuck ever since."

"Ugh... the first Horseman everyone, cower before him and his strange saying." Koltira droned. Thassarian was chuckling at this while Lurid was shaking his head.  
To think they brought him back only to have to deal with this of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, we've gotten Sally Whitemane into the plot and also fuck you Blizzard how dare you just leave Lurid to rot in Andorhal. I am bringing that thing back.  
> Gonna be honest, I got Kyazelia to level 110 yesterday, locked her at that level (so I can at least do the DK Class Hall Campaign before I do BfA content), did this instance with getting Sally Whitemane, and then have been writing this chapter from start to finish since. If you're wondering how long that was, the answer is five hours. Please comment on this chapter, I didn't sleep so I could write this.
> 
> And since these two are going to be frequent characters;  
> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/dalaran/Kyazelia  
> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/dalaran/Kardiirac


	9. Chapter 9

It had been days since Sally had been awoken into undeath and unlike Thoras, they were still struggling to teach her the basics of being a Death Knight. She wasn't taking it well to say the least, they had after all turned what had been a battle-priest into a plate wearing Warrior. So she was bound to have her struggles to say the least.  
Ironically, she had shown signs of being adept with plague and decay, much like the Deathlord. Thorval hadn't been that happy upon learning that the third Horseman was not adept into the Blood arts. Lady Alistra had her own issues with Sally and had lost her temper on the newborn Knight more than once.  
Thus Kyazelia had taken over with much of Sally's decay training. Thoras and Nazgrim had been helping her adjust to undeath and assisting with her fighting training. Nazgrim might've laughed at her attempts to disarm him several times, and Sally might've gotten frustrated and buried her blade into his chest.

Meanwhile the rest of Acherus went about their business as usual despite this. Thassarian was suiting up in the basics of his armor, forgoing his gloves and pauldrons, whilst he was trying to make himself appear presentable. Koltira was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him go about this routine. "So, visiting your sister, ah?" he finally asked.  
This gained Thassarian's attention as he looked back at Koltira through the mirror. "Yes, the last thing I need is Leryssa coming here. I understand that the Deathlord would be happy to see her again and those like Amal'thazad are friendly and all; but the less Bolvar knows about her, the better." he replied.  
Koltira furrowed his brows for a moment before he seemed to hesitate with a question. Thassarian noticed this, a soft smirk on his face as he turned around. Staring at Koltira for a moment before asking, "Would you like to come meet Leryssa, Koltira?"  
Koltira looked away at this, looking up at the ceiling as though it were quite interesting. "Well I mean, if you insist then yes I would gladly accept." The Elf replied, glancing out of the corner of his eye. "It is better than sticking around here."  
  


The pair exited their room, being joined by Lurid who had been waiting patiently outside, before making their way to the main hall. Koltira was silent as they passed by one of the rooms before looking to Thassarian. "I wasn't able to follow up on what happened to the Night Elf." he started.  
Thassarian sighed before replying, "Kardiirac survived, just barely. The Deathlord had to seek out help from the High Priest because his wounds had been too severe for the necrosurgeon to repair. As bad as that may sound, they do have several Priestesses of Elune there so the healing wouldn't harm him more."  
They made their way to the main hall, Kyazelia noticed them giving them a wave before approaching. "Good afternoon you two, heading somewhere?" she asked.  
"Visiting my sister and I invited Koltira to come along as well." Thassarian replied.  
She blinked at this, glancing to Koltira before back to Thassarian. "Well then, you two enjoy yourselves. Please tell Leryssa that I said hello." she said as the two, along with the skeletal minion made their way to the portal to Dalaran.

 

  
Stepping out onto the landing, they glanced around before making their way into the city proper. "Seems emptier than I remember it." Thassarian spoke as he stared out at the streets.  
Koltira glanced to his right before spying Horde guards before pulling Thassarian down one of the other streets. "Koltira what are you-? Oh." Thassarian started to say upon realizing. Lurid trotted behind them as they moved through the streets before making their way to in front of the entrance of A Hero's Welcome and the Greymane Enclave. It was quiet here, the city was being overtaken by the coming night. Despite which, the taverns already seemed to be as lively as ever. "Leryssa said that she'd meet us here." Thassarian said looking around. "Where is she--?"  
Koltira had been not paying much attention. Glancing down a nearby doorway they happened to be standing near when he yelped upon realizing someone was standing there in the darkness. Only their glowing eyes were visible. Thassarian jerked upon hearing Koltira before turning in time to see a Draenei woman appear from the shadows.  
She had light blonde hair tied out of her face and was wearing a long sleeve purple tunic and dark leggings. She blinked at the two Death Knights as she stared them down in silence. Before finally speaking, "Have you seen my cat?"  
  
Before either could figure out how exactly to respond that, Lurid tugged at Thassarian's cloak, making a groaning sigh before holding up his left arm. Where there was some strange looking feline-like creature with a birdlike beak hanging off his bones. The Draenei noticed this, practically shoving Koltira out of her way as she approached Lurid. "Ah, there you are, Scourgebane." she said as the creature released its' grasp and climbed atop her shoulders.  
"Scourgebane?" Koltira and Thassarian repeated.  
"Yes, Scourgebane. He is good cat." the Draenei replied. The cat stared at them before hissing.  
"Yes, a good cat indeed." Koltira spoke, before suddenly having a massive staff with an oddly shaped design at the endbe pointed in his face. He having to jump back as the holy energy within the staff had become more evident up close.  
The Draenei stared him down before saying, "Insult Scourgebane again and I hit you with the staff." Before she swiftly turned on her heel and disappeared back into the shadows. Her steps echoing away as the pair watched her depart.

"What is that Draenei's problem?" Koltira questioned, Thassarian shrugging to this question. Honestly he wasn't sure how to answer that to be honest.  
"Thass!" came a woman's voice as said woman, with black hair came running at him before hugging onto him tightly. Thassarian having enough time to turn and catch her as he hugged her back.   
"Leryssa! I was getting worried when you weren't here." he gasped. She glancing up to him with a big smile on her face.  
"I had a couple of unplanned deliveries so I unfortunately was running late--" She paused before looking beside Thassarian see Lurid standing there staring up at her. Her grin got bigger as then she gave a hug to the minion. "Lurid! I was so devastated after I heard you had been killed. Did Thassarian really go back for you now?"  
The skeleton shook his head. "Deathlord... brought me... back." he groaned.  
"Deathlord?"  
Thassarian coughed. "The Death Knight that had saved you in the Borean Tundra. She's in charge now. She says hello by the way." he spoke. There was a poke in his back by Koltira. A glance over his shoulder had earned a tilt of the Elf's head in the direction of Leryssa. Thassarian stepped aside. "Leryssa, this is Koltira. I have known him for a... very long time."  
Given the sly look he'd been given by his sister, he thinks she knew what he had meant. But Leryssa did not say a peep, only stepping forward and holding her hand out to Koltira. "Pleasure to meet you, Koltira." she said as he shook her hand.  
"Charmed." He said in return, giving Thassarian a glance out of the corner of his eye.

  
They'd settled down into a tiny nook of A Hero's Welcome. Thassarian had spent much of the time catching up with his sister and asking about her duties in Dalaran. The basics. Then Koltira hijacked the conversation. Telling her about defeating Thassarian here and there in duels (whilst sparing the details of stabbing him through). To say the least, Leryssa was giggling and Thassarian was embarrassed to say the least. Kept looking away while drowning his sorrows in some Dwarven mead. Which still didn't affect him nor Koltira.  
Not even a buzz.  
Leryssa was taking her time, nursing a small glass of Dalaran wine. She knew her limits at least and didn't need a hangover the next day.  
"I'll go get another flagon. I'll be back." Thassarian said with a nod as he rose to his feet. The pair watched him leave before Leryssa glanced to Koltira.  
  
"You and Thassarian seem to be very close." she said.  
He shrugged his shoulders at this as he leaned back into his chair. "Most Death Knights are you know." he replied.  
She blinked at him before saying, "You know what I meant."  
Upon this, he smirked. "Quite close. You might say we do have a thing going on." he paused, "Unless that's a problem?"  
She shook her head. "No no, not at all. It's just... Thassarian told me what had happened at Andorhal. Your disappearance broke him in a way I've never seen before. He'd tried for years to get you back. Even going so far as to demand those in power in Silvermoon to order your release but he'd been turned away. And as much as he wanted, he was smart enough to know that taking you by force would bring half the Horde against him and he couldn't risk it. Probably because of me."  
This made him pause. So even whilst the Undead had taunted him for years about no one was ever coming for him, Thassarian had never given up. Not once.

He'd spent years dreaming of moments of fighting alongside the Ebon Blade once more, alongside Thassarian once more. Of finally making the move on Thassarian he'd wanted to do for so very long.  
He'd done it now, and here he was, talking with Thassarian's sister.

"After not being given a choice for so long, I'm going to make my own decisions for once in this life." Koltira spoke, "If we do manage to defeat the Burning Legion, I am going to renounce my allegiance to the Horde and join the Alliance."  
Leryssa blinked at this in surprise. This declaration of all things that she was a witness to. "Have you told Thassarian about this at all?" she questioned, her eyes drifting to where her brother was waiting for his new drink.  
Koltira shook his head. "Did not want to jinx it, you know? If we do survive this, if we do save Azeroth, I want it to be a surprise. Besides I died as a Quel'dorei, not a Sin'dorei. Besides Thassarian--"  
"Spreading rumors about me Koltira?" came Thassarian's voice as the human had returned to his seat at that moment. New flagon of bubbling brew in hand.  
  
Upon this Leryssa piped up, "No I was just about to tell Koltira here about your shearing sheep incident."  
Koltira rolled his eyes at the thought of hearing some farming tale about shearing sheep, but this quickly changed to interest when Thassarian stammered. "Leryssa please, Koltira doesn't want to hear that silly story." he begged.  
Koltira leaned into Thassarian upon this, peering his eyes at the smug woman. "Oh Thassarian, now I'm very curious. Please regale me with this tale."  
"So it all started when our Mother had asked Thassarian to trim the wool of the sheep we had tended to--" Leryssa started, ignoring the groan of frustration from her brother as he put his head face down on the table to hide his shame. Koltira meanwhile was leaned forward, ever curious for a story that made Thassarian react like that.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the tavern, there sat a Dwarf rogue who happened to glance the Death Knights way for what seemed like the thirtieth time since they had wandered in. She frowned, the shadow of her hood blocking out much of eyes from sight. She recognized those two, one had been the Death Knight in the cage. Koltira, Kyazelia had called him. The other... Thassarian. Yes, that was his name.  
As much as she got along with the Death Knights, better than a certain prissy Paladin. She couldn't deny the dread of what she knew that she shouldn't.

All it had been, was just 'borrowing' one of the Council's books on barriers to keep the Uncrowned's hideout blocked by even the most powerful of Mages. She'd been flipping through the book, shielded by a powerful ward as to not arouse the attention of the Council of Six. Archmage Kalec especially, last thing she needed was a Dragon Aspect after her.  
When out of nowhere, Kyazelia and Highlord Darion Mograine had burst in out of nowhere. Both sounded panicked and were demanding private meeting with the Council.  
As other mages left the building, she had no way to escape so she remained there atop the bookcase as if she were discovered now, she'd be in real trouble.

They'd gotten into discussion, Kyazelia pacing during this and holding her head. After Dalaran had been transported here, she and Kardiirac had both been acting odd and had ran off. She seemed frantic, scared even. Something she'd never seen the motherly Death Knight be. Except when she'd found Tannislana and that was a whole ordeal in itself.  
She was trying not to listen in, but she was a sneak after all. She only wished now that she hadn't.  
She remembered what that Darion Mograine said, clear as day.

"As you are well aware due to our agreement after the Northrend campaign, we are to inform you if anything happens with Bolvar." he had said, "Well... something happened."  
"What do you mean?" Archmage Modera had asked.  
"You all, spare Archmage Khadgar, are aware that Bolvar Fordragon did not die atop the Frozen Throne as the reports by our Knights and the late Highlord Fordring said. There needed to be someone to wear the helm, to control the undead, to keep them in check. And Bolvar chose to wear it. His sacrifice, to become the new... the new..."  
There had been hesitation, as if Darion was sickened by the words he dare not speak.  
It was Kyazelia, who raised her head, she looked as defeated as he. Placing her hand on his shoulder before she spoke. "Bolvar Fordragon chose to become the new Lich King. After the Legion first attacked, he woke up."

She'd clamped her hand over her mouth in both horror and to keep herself from gasping aloud. Kyazelia had known this for years, she knew this and had never told any of them.  
They'd gone on, having to agree to Bolvar's demands as to keep the Scourge at bay. For now at least.

She'd told their group, she had no other choice. And everyone had the same reaction as her. But they had come to an agreement to not tell Kyazelia that they knew. They couldn't push each other away with a much bigger enemy bearing down upon them. Veluuni hadn't taken it well though, to know that Highlord Fordring had known this for so long, that he'd been willing to sacrifice himself before Bolvar had offered. She'd been refusing Kyazelia's requests as to distance herself from the Ebon Blade. From the involvement in that whole situation.  
She on the other hand had to help, Tannislana had to help.  
  
But they knew the truth and to rarely even see Kyazelia anymore broke them. They'd gone to Pandaria, they'd fought alongside her on Draenor. To see her isolating herself like this, it hurt them all. None more so than Tannislana, she'd lost her Mother once. She didn't want to lose her again.  
Their family was breaking apart at the seams, their times taken up by their halls. Tavielan was named an Archmage, Talaurin the Archdruid, they'd lost Nurni in the assault of the Broken Shore, Tannislana had lost her Master at the Temple's fall.  
These were dark times for all of them.  
  
Ruliwen sighed, looking down at her flagon. The bubbles had long since died away and the brew was visible. Glowing eyes stared back at her before she pushed the flagon away. She needed to return to her hall before the VanCleef girl started to get all touchy-stabby again.  
  
That was the last thing she needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some sibling bonding time plus with Koltira along for the ride. Not to mention, some OC angst as well. Along with the surprise appearance of a character that is not mine.
> 
> The Draenei is Laadgara, my friend, Pocket's Draenei Holy Priest. Pocket is also a follower of this story as well and knew I was including her character in on this. (so yeah, the staff she's pointing in Koltira's face is in fact the Holy Priest artifact weapon)


	10. Chapter 10

Kyazelia was sitting in a secluded corner of Acherus, a letter in her hand, while she took a break from her duties. Eyebrows furrowed as she read the letter for what seemed to be the twelfth time now. Sighing aloud as she tipped her head back, shutting her eyes as she thought.  
She was taken out of this concentration when she felt something lean into her, which made her jump. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to see Sally looking back at her from where the once High Inquisitor was leaning her head.

It was a sort of bond, she learned. She'd learned it from Nazgrim and Thoras, though they hadn't done this. Not yet anyways. They'd preferred lingering in her footsteps, much like her minions. That and neither understood much about being a Death Knight, so Kyazelia had become like a mother hen to them.  
When a Death Knight awakens a new Death Knight, there's a bond that forms from that. Even if said awakened Death Knight had not been killed by the other. It had been so foreign to her because she'd been one of the many masses awoken by Arthas so she never had that. It did explain the bond between Thassarian and Koltira, the difference being they'd only solidified it as much more.  
Sally blinked. "You seem distracted." she finally said after a moment. The elder Death Knight nodded to this. "Yes, I am... I received this letter from my daughter several days ago."  
"Daughter?" Sally questioned.  
"Yes, from before I became a Death Knight obviously." Kyazelia replied, "Her name is Tannislana. It was her father's idea you know? Even now I call her Tanny or Tannis."  
Sally watched her go on about her daughter before speaking, "You seem to really care about her, right?" Noticing how the Death Knight paused, she continued, "You seem to smile more when mentioning her."  
Kyazelia glanced away at this. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
"What did the letter say?" Sally asked.  
Upon this, Kyazelia handed it to the former Scarlet. Sally paused as she read off the letter.

__

_'Mom,_  
_How have things been since I assisted the Ebon Blade with getting Thoras Trollbane from Stromgarde? No one's seen you or Kardiirac in ages so we were getting worried.  
_ _Tavielan apparently saw Highlord Mograine while we were away in the Eastern Kingdoms._

__

_What I wanted to ask is, if we do manage to stop the Burning Legion. If we do succeed against all odds. Could we go reclaim our old homestead in Elwynn Forest?_  
_We'd have to kill the Gnolls that have infested the area, but if we can get everyone together I think it shouldn't be that hard. Adaphrille's already on board._  
_Tell me what you think of the idea. Talk to you soon Mom.  
_ _\- Tannis'_

Sally handed the letter back, confusion on her features. While Kyazelia leaned her head back into the wall, shutting her eyes. "I'm scared for the future. I'm scared to be so close to her for fear of it being used against me." she said, "Bolvar Fordragon isn't the person he was before, not anymore."  
There was a glance towards Sally as she continued, "It's why I went to fight the Scourge you know? I didn't do it for the Alliance or for my King or even for the Light... I went to fight so that my daughter could live. I guess you could say that I did what I set out to do."

Sally listened as she continued to speak. "I was there you know, when Arthas fell. When I set out to fight the Scourge, I never in a million years thought that I would aid in the defeat of the Lich King there at the Frozen Throne. There was Priest amongst those in the final fight, a Draenei. She was a prophet, blessed by the Naaru from birth. All her life, even before the Draenei people had landed on Azeroth, she was plagued by the dreams of the Scourge and of Arthas. She saw Arthas' fall to darkness. She'd seen everything before it ever happened. She knew how we would all die before she could even speak. She was destined to aid in his defeat." Upon this, Kyazelia chuckled and looked to Sally, "She's now the High Priest of the Conclave and even now, continues to assist the Ebon Blade."

They were silent for a moment before Sally bumped her head into Kyazelia's shoulder to get her attention. "If you push yourself away from her, its only going to hurt both of you. Even despite the worries that linger." she said, nodding her head. It made Kyazelia huff out a laugh. Spoken like a High Inquisitor. 

 

"Has Bolvar said anything about the last Horseman?" came Darion's question as Kyazelia paced around the center room. She shook her head.  
"No but even then, after that assault on the Scarlet Crusade, our ranks suffered. We need to get our Knights back up to speed. Any suggestions?" Kyazelia questioned, looking around.  
Siouxsie took a step forward. "I have one, I say we turn our focus back to the Legion, the other champions are struggling out there. So I suggest that we have several groups pressing the assault on the Demon encampments here, here, and here." Upon this, she pointed on the map to Azsuna, Highmountain, and Stormheim. "Suramar may have the largest Demon source I've seen thus far, but it would be suicide to send a group to that zone. No one's been brave enough to chart into that territory and even the Council of Six have ordered no one to press the assault there until they give the ok. No, when we are able to chart into that zone, we'll need help if we wanted to disrupt the forces there."  
"What about the Illidari?" the Deathlord suggested.

Darion shrugged his shoulders at this. "I will admit, to my own fault, I hadn't considered reaching out to them. I had always assumed that they wouldn't like to deal with others well." he explained.  
"They might've gained a bad reputation due to their support of Illidan Stormrage, that much is true. But they know more about the Demons than any of us ever will. Besides, they did save the lives of the Alliance leaders during that Demon attack at Stormwind Keep, remember. During Varian's funeral mind you." Kyazelia looked to Darion and Siouxsie as she continued, "And I'd personally like to say, we are in no position to judge them. For years, we were in the same position that they are in now. People feared us, because of what we had been. Because of what we had done. If anything, the Ebon Blade should be there to support the Illidari."

There was silence for a moment before Darion finally nodded. "You... are right. I will try to seek council with them then. I only hope that they are willing to accept." he said.  
"They may be Demon Hunters, but even they have to bite off more than they can chew at some point." she spoke, "Furthermore--"

"Has anyone seen the Deathlord?" came a voice calling from the landing platform. Upon this, Kyazelia looked to Darion. "We will continue this later. Please try to seek out the Illidari." she spoke, before turning towards the landing.  
  


"No no no, I can't let you go any further." spoke the voice, this belonging to a Draenei Death Knight. Frost seeping from her gloves as she tried to block the path of the gnome in front of her. The raptor that was accompanying said Gnome, snarled at the Death Knight.  
"I need to speak with Kyazelia right now, its extremely urgent!" the Gnome argued.  
The Draenei sighed aloud. "I know, you've said that like seven times now. But you're alive. You shouldn't even be here. And can you please call off your pet raptor?"

  
  
Kyazelia made it to the top of the stairs to see the gnome that had caused this whole situation. She was the typical short stature for a gnome woman, with white hair despite appearing to be so young as was common for gnomes to have unnatural haircolors, her eyes were a light blue and wide. She wore an assortment of fur and scaled armor. Strapped to her back was a slender gun of a sharp silver coloring.  
Seeing the gnome made her smile. "Flarikya, now this is a surprise." she greeted, before looking to the Draenei. "Lynaria, thank you for your concerns. I have it from here."  
Lynaria nodded her head before disappearing back through the portal to Dalaran.

She turned her gaze down to the gnome. "To what does the Ebon Blade owe this surprise visit, Huntmaster?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the gnome's pet raptor, Delta. It was one of the Stranglethorn raptors, its skin was a deep purple compared to the orange or red shades that the Arathi breed tended to be.  
"It's urgent."  
Upon this, she raised an eyebrow at her. "Urgent enough to force one of our Knights to bring you here?" she questioned.  
Flarikya never lost the stern look in her eye. "Kyazelia... its about Nurni."  
Hearing the name made her expression drop as Flarikya continued, "Veluuni found her... she's alive."

Kyazelia froze upon hearing this. Their closest friend, a Pandaren, one who had been there throughout everything... they thought that she had died in the failed assault at the Broken Shore. "Where." Kyazelia demanded.  
"Just inside the Greymane Enclave--" Flarikya couldn't even finish her sentence when Kyazelia ran past her for the portal to Dalaran. "C'mon Delta!" she yelled before she and her raptor disappeared through the portal.

  
Darion blinked, having witnessed this all go on from afar. He'd followed after her for further questions but that was a reaction that he hadn't expected from her.  
Who was Nurni?

 

 

Thassarian was deep in thought as he was trying to write something out, after that last visit with Leryssa she had suggested that they could write short letters to each other since he was needed by the Ebon Blade still and she was busy with much of her routes.  
He just struggled with what exactly to write when the door slammed open. This jerked him from his thoughts, glancing up to see Koltira who was immediately shutting the door behind him. "I swear, I understand that not many want to have training in Blood arts but Thorval's not taking his free time that well." he ranted, as he stormed past where Thassarian was sitting. Harshly removing his gloves and bracers. "He needs a better hobby or a pet. Something else than THAT."  
Thassarian blinked at this. "Is... something wrong, Koltira?"  
This made the elf whip towards him. "Yes something is wrong!" he shouted before shrinking back upon realizing who he had yelled at. "... Excuse that. Just... what he's doing is frustrating me so very much."  
Thassarian sighed, while Koltira sat down beside him. "I'm afraid to ask, given who we're speaking about, but will admit I am curious. What is it, that Thorval is doing exactly?"  
"He's building this little pet project he calls it. He just needs the parts, which given that we're dead isn't exactly something we haven't heard before. Only what he's asking for is demon parts... from the Vault of the Wardens." Koltira explained.  
"... I'm sorry he's asking for what now?"  
"Demon parts... for this abomination he's making. He's named it Rottgut."  
Thassarian was silent for a moment before looking to Koltira. "I can understand why you were yelling now."

Koltira fell back against the bed in a groan of frustration. Thassarian went back to his writing, he was about to write about what Koltira was currently doing when Koltira spoke up from where he was lying, "If you shame me in written form to your sister, then when I stab you again I will purposely aim lower."  
Thassarian chuckled. "Then you miss out on the very thing you're aiming for." he replied, despite the threat being said towards him.  
"Then that is just something I will have to deal with later." Koltira replied as he sat back up. There was a dazed look in his eyes for a moment as he seemed to stare into space. "Speaking of which, Death Knights couldn't get drunk, which had been proven wrong depending on how strong the ale is, which has made me wonder. Can Death Knights even have sex?"  
Thassarian ducked his head low, again shame that they couldn't blush anymore. "Could you not say it like that?" he asked.  
Upon this Koltira rolled his eyes. "Oh my mistake, allow me to clarify. Can Death Knights even," he draped himself onto Thassarian's shoulder. "mate?"  
  
The reaction from Thassarian was instant, he dropped the paper in favor of pressing his hand to his face. Making Koltira snicker. "Oh Thassarian, you make it oh so easy you know." he teased.

  
  
  
Kyazelia had returned after a few hours, stepping through the Dalaran portal back into Acherus and rubbing at her eyes as if she'd been crying. "Kya... you alright?" came Kardiirac's voice from near the portal. This made her freeze before turning to see Kardiirac standing by the railing looking out over the Broken Isles. His hair was hanging limp as he had forgone tying it back. The Night Elf had been lucky to have survived the wounds he'd received at the chapel.  
She finally nodded her head. "Yes... its just.... Nurni is still alive." she answered.  
This made Kardiirac look out over the landscape. "I had a feeling that she was. Someone like her with a fire that bright in their heart is hard to put down. Did you see everyone there?"  
"Everyone but Laadgara, but she's a busy High Priest you know?" she replied as she leaned into the railing beside Kardiirac.  
"Kardiirac, I've been meaning to talk with you. We're under the threat of our whole world being destroyed, don't you think that it's time to tell your Mother and sister--"  
"No."  
"Kardiirac, you haven't let me ask my question."  
"I know what you're asking me, Kya. Put you're pushing Tannis away from you despite the fact of all she'd gone through. You have no right to get on my case about I not telling my Mother and sister that I'm still alive... as alive as I can be." the Night Elf said, casting a glance towards the Deathlord. "Tannis was afraid of Death Knights, wasn't she? When you first found her, she had a panic attack and ran away from you. How do I know that my Mother and sister won't react like that to me? Or worst."

Kardiirac's gaze drifted back to the fel-ravaged landscapes below while Kyazelia was silent. He was right after all. "Since my mind has been clear, I've been able to think in peace and have noticed something. He's chosen those to be the Horsemen who are unaffected by the current faction issues or from their past bonds. Thoras, his kingdom is gone and Bolvar had to know that Galen killed him so there would be a situation after Thoras was brought back. Sally, she was orphaned after the plague killed her entire family and was taken in by the Scarlet Crusade, she apparently was quite close to a Renault Mograine." Glancing towards Kyazelia at this.  
"Darion's... brother." she whispered.  
"And Nazgrim, Garrosh Hellscream's General. Killed during the Siege of Orgrimmar... slain by our very hands."  
Kyazelia jerked her head towards him. "What?"  
Kardiirac paused before nodding his head. "Ah that's right you and Tannis didn't aid in the Siege. But a bulk of us did. I'm not sure who Nazgrim died to really. Adaphrille's shots, Lucílle's felguard, or maybe he fell to the hands of one of the soldiers that had been with with us. All I know is I was there when he was killed." he explained.  
"So... what should I do with this information then?"  
"You're the Deathlord here, you can figure it out in your own way I suppose." he spoke, with a subtle glance towards her. "Bolvar punished himself to bear the mantle of the Jailor. It doesn't mean you should punish yourself as well."  
She paused before nodding her head. "You're... you're right. I've been such a fool as of late."

  
"We've all had those moments, Kya. No harm done," he said, "just do the right thing before its too late to do so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit since I've updated this, been busy working on my other WoW fic, _My Shining Star_ so ideas for this had been well, missing.  
>  Good news is Kyazelia is nearly done with the Death Knight class hall questline. I'm of course putting this off for now because I know what happens and am not emotionally prepared for it. Yet anyways.
> 
> Laadgara [Mentioned]- My friend's Draenei Holy Priest  
> Lynaria - My friend's Draenei Frost Death Knight  
> Flarikya - My Gnome Beast Mastery Hunter  
> Adaphrille [Mentioned] - My Worgen Marksmanship Hunter  
> Lucílle [Mentioned] - My Worgen Demonology Warlock


	11. Chapter 11

"Thassarian, Koltira; I need you both to come with me to Dalaran." came Kyazelia's voice as the pair happened to pass by where she was leaning. Reading off a letter as she glanced up to look at the two.  
Thassarian paused, glancing to Koltira before back to her. "Is something wrong?"  
She shook her head. "No, no. It's just while I was away at Highmountain, we received this letter from the High Priest. She's asking us to take something off her hands because Faol and Khadgar won't allow her to destroy the object," then she muttered under her breath. "like they'd even be able to tell her no."  
Koltira blinked at this. "Have you forgotten what we are exactly, Deathlord?" he questioned.  
"I'm quite aware that we're undead, Koltira, as is the High Priest. She's going to meet us near the fountain." she replied, keeping her expression stern towards Koltira. "I only thought it best that you both should come with me. Besides, I feel that if I were to bring Nazgrim, he might say something he shouldn't and I'd rather not cause a scene."

Thassarian pondered a bit. "You know, now that I think about it... I don't think I've ever met the High Priest." he pointed out.  
Kyazelia hid her face with the letter, but could be heard snickering under her breath. "Oh no, you probably have." she muttered.  
"What was that?" Thassarian asked with a raised eyebrow. This made Kyazelia look to him from over the letter.  
"Hm? Oh, I didn't say anything."  
  
  


The trio were waiting for the High Priest, by the fountain as they they were told. With Koltira often ducking his head whenever he happened to spy a Horde adventurer appearing to be of high rank. Both Kyazelia and Thassarian understood this worry and weren't about to tell him he couldn't act like that.

"The High Priest, I've heard rumors about her. But then again, who hasn't?" Thassarian spoke up to break the silence. Kyazelia chose to hum in reply, as she had refused to say a word about who the High Priest even was. "Blessed by the Naaru, wielder of a staff said to cure mental and physical illnesses, runs an orphanage for children in need."  
"Sounds like those old Tauren sages I used to see in Orgrimmar and at Thunder Bluff." Koltira spoke up. "She's probably just some sweet older woman."  
Kyazelia snickered at this theory, but did not say a single word.

After a few moments Koltira had been distracted that is, until he happened to glance towards Kyazelia. Only to notice an odd looking cat, with a beak mind you, slinking towards her foot. He recognized it as being the same cat that odd Draenei had been looking for that last time and the one that had latched onto Lurid's arm. Thassarian noticed the cat as well. "Deathlord." Koltira finally spoke up, sitting from where he'd been leaning.  
"Hm?" she hummed before noticing the cat sniffing at her boot before she leaned forward to scratch under the thing's chin. "Well hello to you too, Scourgebane. Where's your owner?"  
  
This had confused the Death Knights, before they'd noticed the form of that same Draenei approaching with hurried steps. She stopped before Kyazelia, whom looked up towards her with a lazy glance.  
"Kya! I don't care what Khadgar says about needing this _THING_ , I want it as far from my Church as possible!" she yelled, tossing the wrapped up item into the Deathlord's hands.

Kyazelia pondered, looking down to the bundle in her hands. "What is it-?" she questioned, going to peel back some of the covering, when the Draenei's hand grabbed her own. There was the sound of faint sizzling, due to the holy aura that seemed to come from the woman.  
"Don't. Just lock it far away where it can't hurt anyone." she insisted.  
The Death Knight paused at this command before nodding her head. She glanced towards Koltira and Thassarian, whom both were still in shock, before giving a tilt of her head. "Thassarian, Koltira; I'd like you both to meet the High Priest of the Conclave, Laadgara." she introduced. "I can assume by your reactions that you've met?"  
"In a manner of speaking." Koltira said, eyeing the cat that had climbed atop the Draenei's shoulders. She squinted her eyes at Koltira.  
Before she could say anything though, a woman came running after her. She paused, leaning forward to catch her breath before looking up. She appeared to be older, with blonde hair and shining blue-green eyes. "High Priest, I asked you to wait for me." she said to Laadgara. Who only shrugged at the new woman. "I had to get rid of this. Besides, you don't need me to escort you places."  
"Wait... Calia Menethil?!" Thassarian gasped, earning Kyazelia's glance as well.  
She waved her hand at him. "Please, its just Calia now." she said.  
Kyazelia looked to Laadgara for a moment before back to the former Princess of Lordaeron before holding out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Calia. I am Kyazelia, the Deathlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade." she introduced.  
Calia shook her hand. "I've heard of you, Laadgara seems to speak fondly of you."  
"We have been through much these past few years. So, I'm not that surprised." Kyazelia said before looking down to the bound object in her hand once more. "So, what is it that you are asking that we lock away exactly?"

Calia sighed, glancing towards the High Priest, who was more preoccupied with scratching at the ear of her cat. "It's called Xal'atath, we believe it to have been made by the Old Gods." Calia explained.  
"... I can see your concerns with it then." Thassarian spoke up.  
"I don't. If its a powerful artifact, then why just throw it away?" Koltira voiced.  
"Because it tries to tell me to kill people." Laadgara finally spoke up. "That's why."  
The Death Knights paused upon hearing this. "It... tells you to kill people?" Thassarian repeated.  
"Yes, is that not what I just said? It whispers to me to kill people with it and I think it's been trying to tell the Shadow Priests to use it to stab me. I prefer to keep my blood where it belongs." Laadgara explained. "Artifact it may be but that thing has caused wars and bloodshed and I don't want that anywhere near my Shadow Priests. It will cause more trouble if we do keep it."  
Koltira shifted on his feet, looking around before finally asking, "Then why give it to us?"  
"Because," Laadgara started, before dropping her voice low, "you're used to telling voices in your head to piss off."

  
This made Kyazelia pause for a moment, thinking back to Kardiirac's prior words to her. Perhaps she had been worried so much about something that could be ignored. Bolvar could not be a threat if she allowed him to be one. She'd been about to reply to Laadgara, when the Draenei seemed to have her attention peaked by something else. "Is that Tanny?" she questioned, spying the monk in question leaving the nearby bank, having not noticed the meeting going on nearby. The High Priest immediately ran towards the Grandmaster shouting, "Tanny! Get me some beets!"  
_"Laadgara please! I'm busy!"_ Tannislana yelled over her shoulder as she immediately was running from the pursuing Draenei.  
"Get me some beets!"

  
Calia sighed as the High Priest disappeared from sight. "I had better head back to the temple, Faol may need me for something. It was pleasure to meet you." she said, bidding her goodbyes and bowing her head as she headed off from the fountain.  
Koltira stared after her for a moment after she'd left them before finally speaking, "Calia Menethil... so she's related to who I think she's related to?"  
Thassarian nodded. "Arthas Menethil was her younger brother." he replied.  
"The sole heir to the Lordaeron Crown..." Koltira trailed off.  
"I feel so sorry for her." Kyazelia finally spoke up. "We may have served Arthas in death, but she... I can't even imagine what she must be going through."  
The two looked to each other before nodding in silent agreement.

 

  
Kyazelia had been about to tell the two that it was time to return to Acherus when an icy chill came over her mind. Based on the terrified expressions from Thassarian and Koltira, they were having the same feeling come across their minds as well as a voice spoke out,

 **"There must be one among the Four Horsemen with the power to lead. Without a leader, there will be no unity among the Four."** came the voice of the once great Paladin, Bolvar Fordragon, now the Jailor of the Damned. **"The time has come for the Ebon Blade to return to Light's Hope."**

This made the three look to each other in silent confusion and fear. They'd been those of the fighters that had tried to take Light's Hope Chapel. The day that they had been freed from Arthas' control and their true fates had only just begun.  
The sound of that voice being in their heads once again terrified them.  
**"The body of the great Tirion Fordring rests beneath the chapel. Go now, and do what must be done."**  
  


Thassarian looked to the Deathlord with widened eyes, but before he could say anything her eyes twisted into anger. She turned, tearing open a death gate more roughly than she should have, before looking to the two Death Knights. "Acherus, _now_." she demanded, roughly pushing the bound item into Thassarian's hands. "Deliver that to Amal'thazad and then report to the main hall."  
"Yes Deathlord." Thassarian said with a bow of his head before he pushed Koltira through the gateway.  
  
Kyazelia shook her head to be rid of the icy chill in her mind.

 

"I am going to break that oversized icecube." she growled under her breath as she followed after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter tbh but where to begin with some of the things I've had happen as of late. I finally got the Ambassador of the Alliance achievement (aka get exalted with Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus, Gilneas, and the Exodar) on my Mage, I leveled ten different characters to level 75 (my Shaman is lagging behind at under lvl 65), _AND_ I made an Undead Shadow Priest (Tho she will not be showing up in this story but I do have a background for her)
> 
> First named appearance of Laadgara, my friend, Pocket's Holy Priest. So I hope I got her personality down right. Tbh even Pocket agreed to the plan because she does not like the Shadow Priest Artifact weapon (tbh I don't either).
> 
> This is a bit of a shorter chapter as I keep looking at the quest that will earn me the "Deathlord" title (but at what cost) and I got some really good ideas in my head for that chapter in particular. Will work on how to go after that, will be hard but I'll figure it out.  
> Also Kyazelia's going to have some big reveals to her backstory.


	12. Chapter 12

"No absolutely fucking not!" Kyazelia screamed as she stormed around the inner workings of Acherus. Handing pushing her white hair out of her face amidst her frustration. Darion was standing off to the side, feeling the same way as her.  
Nearby were various Death Knights, along with Thorval, Amal'Thazad, and the three Horsemen watching this with worried glances as well. Kyazelia stopped, pointing to Darion. "We aren't doing it, I don't care whether or not he sits upon the Frozen Throne." she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the halls.  
"Deathlord, while I have to agree with you on this, I will obey only whatever order you give." Darion said, holding up his hands in an attempt to calm the angered Deathlord.  
"My order is we're refusing this... this... bullshit! I had to watch Tirion be burned alive with felfire, Darion! I had to shield my daughter's eyes as to spare her the sight! We will find someone else!"  
  


The Knights fell silent as a lone ghoul shambled into view. Staring Kyazelia down for a moment before the voice entered the minds of those around. Several of the Knights clutched at their ears in a poor attempt to block the voice out. Which failed to work for obvious reasons.

 **"You dare refuse my order?"** the voice questioned.  
"Bolvar, I understand that you want to defeat the Legion. Everyone does! But bringing back Tirion?! You've gone too far!"  
**"You want someone else to be the Fourth? Very well... how about... the girl with ebony hair... what was her name?"** there was a pause. **"Oh yes... Leryssa."**  
_"NO!"_ shouted out Darion of all people. Wide eyed as he held out his hand to stop this suggestion. Thassarian wasn't all too thrilled with it either, having to be held back by one of the Tauren Death Knights from rushing the ghoul. _"YOU BASTARD!"_ he screamed as he flailed against the grasp, all while there was murder in his eyes. _"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY SISTER AND I'LL COME TO THE FROZEN THRONE MYSELF!"_

 **"Or rather, how about that Monk...?"**  
"You best stop that thought right now, Bolvar." Kyazelia snarled as her grasp on Apocalypse tightened.  
**"The power she had displayed would make for an interesting fourth horseman..."**  
"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" She screamed, pointing the blade at the ghoul. "She doesn't need to be involved with all of this!"  
There was a deep chuckle. **"Do you honestly think she doesn't know? Do you really believe that she's alone in this knowledge?"** Bolvar questioned.  
"... What are you talking about?"

The ghoul paced around as an answer came, **"When you had told the Council of me... neither of you seemed to realize that someone had been lurking in the shadows."**  
"What is he talking about?" Darion questioned, looking to the Deathlord.  
Kyazelia's eyes were wide as the realization crept over her. "Ruliwen was there... She knows... she must've told Tanny..."  
**"Now that all that is out of the way... you will bring Tirion back or I will be looking into some of the other powerful champions against the Legion. That is my decision."**

 

 

And with that, the icy chill was gone. The Ghoul groaned as it looked about, looking toward Kyazelia before it was immediately cut down in anger. She stood there, shoulders heaving before her grasp upon Apocalypse fell, causing the blade to hit the ground with a clamor.  
The Deathlord herself collasped to her knees as tears began to fall. Quickly turning into sobs. They had no choice in the matter now, it was either bring back Tirion or their loved ones would be damned in his stead.

  
Koltira looked about, glancing to Kyazelia as she was helped to her feet by Darion. The Highlord whispering his apologies to her for what they would have to do. Before his gaze shifted to Thassarian, who'd been released by the Tauren. Whom was apologizing profusely as she did not want to risk Thassarian to meet Bolvar's wrath.  
Thassarian stormed away from the scene, stopping at the landing to get some fresh air. Koltira stared after him before following, as he knew the human would need the companionship. "He's gone too far." Thassarian whispered to the winds. "To think I'd once considered him a selfless man. He goes and threatens the life of my sister. Perhaps it was wrong of me to remain in her life..."  
"Do not say those things, Thassarian!" Koltira snapped. Earning a surprised look from the other. "She is your family and it was not wrong of you to be in her life." He took one of Thassarian's hands in his. "This was not your fault and neither was it ever hers."  
"You're right."  
"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."  
This made Thassarian chuckle. "You forgot always modest."  
Koltira leaned into Thassarian upon him saying that. "Details, details. We'll figure this out. She's got to have some kind of a plan."

 

After everything had calmed down about an hour later, Kyazelia had collected herself to give the announcement. "We have no choice but to retrieve the body of Tirion Fordring from Light's Hope Chapel. This is to be a dangerous mission, as we will be facing holy attacks that can harm us severely. I will not force our people to go if they do not wish to. But--" her voice cracked, tears running down her face throughout the entirety of this speech. It made the whole affair seem depressing and did not help the morale in the slightest. "-- but, we have no other choice. I doubt many of us will survive this and as such... we need to limit the loss of life. I don't want to kill those if there is way to spare them. Incapacitate them, keep them from fighting, anything."  
"Well I'd personally like to recommend not to do that until the Highlord is actually out of the chapel." came the voice of a Worgen, sitting off to the side. "Unless you wish to fight one angry Draenei Highlord and all of her champions at once."

"Tavielan?!" Kyazelia gasped as she turned towards the Mage.  
"Hello to you too, Kyazelia. You look well." he greeted, giving a toothy smile.  
"How did you get in here?!" Darion demanded. "We had wards to keep people from flying into here!"  
The Worgen shifted his brow. "You seem to have forgotten that I am an Archmage, Highlord Mograine. Portals are so fascinating aren't they?" he said, standing up to dust his robes off. "But as I said, Veluuni is not one I'd personally like to mess with. So if you're striking at the Chapel, now is not the best of times."

Kyazelia rounded the group, whom were unsure how to react to the living Worgen standing there before them, before she stopped in front of said massive Worgen. "How much do you know about all of this?" Kyazelia questioned.  
"About Bolvar Fordragon being the Lich King?" Tavielan asked, this making several Knights flinch at how casual he'd replied that. "Being one of the champions closest to the Council and being named as an Archmage, I was bound to find out eventually. But I had been told when I was assigned to retrieve the Fire artifact. It was at Icecrown Citadel you know, in the hands of a branch off of the Sunstrider family. Couldn't tell them that I had known about Bolvar beforehand. I didn't really want to get Ruliwen in trouble, you know?"  
Kyazelia's face fell. So Ruliwen had told him. "Who else knows?" she had to question.  
"Everyone besides Nurni, we haven't been sure as to how to tell her exactly." Tavielan admitted, looking as though he pitied that she was finding this out now. Upon hearing this confirmation, she pressed her hand to her face. That meant Veluuni knew. No wonder why she'd been refusing to assist the Ebon Blade.  
"And why is it that you're here?" came Darion's voice as he stopped at the Deathlord's side.

Upon this question, one of the Knights observing this raised her hand. This belonging to a Draenei, the same Draenei seen previously with a guest to Acherus, Lynaria. "My apologies Deathlord, but I did have to ask for outside assistance. There was no way you had to deal with this alone. So I had mentioned it to Laadgara." she explained.  
Tavielan cleared his throat as he continued, "And I happened to be the closest person to her when she came storming out of the portal into Dalaran. Still not sure how I did it without getting a staff bashed into my head, but I managed to persuade her to agree to a meeting between all of us. Well, all of us besides Veluuni."  
This made Darion pause. "You... want to help us?"  
  
The Worgen nodded. "Of course, I know Kyazelia quite well and this is not something she would be doing willingly. And if Bolvar wishes to threaten the lives of those dear to the Ebon Blade, then I believe its only right that we help as well." he explained. "After all, we have enough on our plate as is."

"So where are we to discuss these plans exactly?" Darion asked.  
"Ruliwen has offered her order hall for our discretion. I'll come retrieve you for that meeting in a day." Tavielan replied. "Just stay strong until then."

 

 

After the Mage had ported himself out of Acherus and the confused Knights had been dismissed, this left Kyazelia and Darion alone with all of this to think on. Before Kyazelia broke the silence with, "We should take him up on the offer."  
Darion groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "Deathlord--"  
"Darion, stop calling me that. It's Kyazelia and you know it." she snapped, having become far too sick of hearing her newfound title by now.  
"--Kyazelia, we should not be including the living in this... situation."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry, here I thought the moment Bolvar threatened to kill Thassarian's sister or my daughter and raise either as the fourth Horseman that meant that rule was already out the window. Forget the window, its halfway to Draenor by this point." she spoke, looking to the side. "Veluuni is a strong Paladin, chosen by the Ashbringer as its new wielder. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be on the other end of that blade."

This made Darion go silent. After all, he had ended his living life with the Ashbringer.  
She sighed aloud. "So Tavielan is correct that should we attack now, Veluuni would defend Tirion's body with her life. We need to plan this out to limit the loss of life."  
"Understood, then I will accompany you for the planning." Darion suggested.  
"Very well, Highlord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title is; Bolvar is a giant asshole.
> 
> Hey guys sorry for another filler chapter, its been a busy day for me and I just wanted to get this chapter out while I could. I've finally completed the Demon Hunter campaign today, finished the Death Knight one days ago, got my DH class mount, and am on my way to get Kyazelia's class mount as well (as of writing this, I've only got two objectives for the "Breaching the Tomb" achievement left, then I gotta do the quest itself.)  
> For those wondering, there will not be a followup with the Argus Campaign as it would strictly be OC-related and I only started this as a Koltira/Thassarian fic.
> 
> I will say this, after the Kul Tiran race is released, I may have a kind of epilogue for this in the works. Had it in my mind for a while. Why am I waiting for the Kul Tiran race? Then I can finally make Kyazelia's husband, I can't even name him til I can actually make him (you know how the name creation goes)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this for now til the next chapter, and please comment about what you liked about it. I need comments in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day came quickly as it usually did for those who did not need sleep. Kyazelia had been leaning on the railing of the upper platform, just outside of where the training area and the runeforges were. One of her gloves lying on the ground as she fiddled with the faded band upon her ring finger.  
Deep in thought when she noticed Darion approach. "Kyazelia, did the mage say when he was going to come to get us?" he questioned as he stopped before her.  
She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure we will know when Tavielan returns."  
Darion paused, glancing to her hands. "You've had that for such a long time. I'm honestly surprised that it wasn't stripped from you like everything else." he said, joining her by leaning against the railing.  
There was a glance out of the corner of her eye towards the Highlord. "After being freed, it was really the only thing to go by before my memories finally returned. Everyone was so lucky to remember things, it took me until after the Cataclysm to finally get my memories back. Almost made me feel a tad bit jealous." she said, removing the ring with her still gloved hand and looking to the inscription upon the inner part. "Look always to the sea. It's a Kul Tiran saying, all I really had to go on. Which wasn't much seeing as Kul Tiras had left the Alliance."  
Darion blinked at this. "I take it that your husband's ring has something from you as well?" he asked.  
She nodded as she slipped the ring back on. "Safe in my arms you'll stay."  
"The old lullaby from Lordaeron?"  
"The very same, while I am mistaken a lot as being from Stormwind, I wasn't. I didn't die with the rest of my homeland, but I did eventually fall to the Scourge." she explained before glancing to Darion. "Though someone tried to make sure I wouldn't come back."  
Upon this, she pulled her other glove off, enough for Darion to see faded burn scars on her skin. His eyes wide as she hid these once more, shrugging her shoulders at him. "As you can see, it didn't work. I was amongst hundreds raised at once, they didn't care about what we looked like. I should count myself lucky at least."

Koltira stepped from the portal looking about before he glanced over his shoulder to see the pair on the landing. "Deathlord, your Mage friend is back." he called.  
"Oh good, I was thinking he'd be here soon. Thank you, Koltira." she called after him as he disappeared back through the portal. She knelt down to retrieve her glove before pulling it back on, hiding her ring once more from the elements. "Best hurry to it, Darion."

 

The pair stepped back onto the main floor, where said Worgen was waiting for him. Only he was appearing more as a human this time, waving his hand to greet them.  
Kyazelia raised an eyebrow. "I never usually see you in your human form, Tavielan." she pointed out. "What brought this on?"  
"Ruliwen said that where the portal receiver was being placed was very narrow, that and she doesn't want to spook all the other rogues in her hall with three massive Worgen trotting about." he replied.  
"I had figured that Adaphrille would go, I hadn't considered that Lucílle would as well."  
"Well, we need everyone if we want to help you. Everyone besides Veluuni... and the one in charge of the Illidari. Seemed unfair to drag her into the rest of our drama." Tavielan said as he created a portal which glimmered in dark shades. He beckoned the two towards it. "Portal's ready when you two are."  
Kyazelia looked to Darion, giving a tilt of her head. "Then its time to do this."  
The three disappeared through the portal which quickly dissipated before any curious Knights could follow after them.

 

  
With both Deathlord and Highlord gone once more, Koltira wandered in search of Thassarian. Eventually reaching the door where Lurid was pacing outside of. "Thassarian still in there?" Koltira asked, earning a nod from the skeletal thing. He pushed past it, shutting the door in its face.  
Thassarian was still sitting on the bed, the last place that Koltira had left him mind you, deep in his thoughts. Though he'd been taken out of them for a second when Koltira sat down beside him. "You're still making that face, Thassarian, what's wrong?" he questioned.  
"Nothing its just..." he trailed off, still thinking mind you. "After Bolvar threatened my sister, Darion was the first to disagree to the notion. Before I even could!"  
This made Koltira pause as he thought back to that moment.

That icy chill over their minds, that voice within their heads, Bolvar suggesting Leyrssa, and then how stone-faced Darion Mograine shouted against that choice with fear in his eyes.  
Thassarian had a point now that he thought back on it.  
Then Koltira took notice of how quiet that part of his mind had been, Thassarian must've noticed this as he held up a small glowing gem from where it had been lying beside him. "Kardiirac's been passing these out to some of the Knights since that happened. Many aren't exactly taking hearing a voice in their heads again that well." he explained as he shifted the smooth gem over his fingers. "It has the Blessing of Elune on it, so it won't be harmful to us, but it'll still keep Bolvar out. Kardiirac even made each of the gems himself. Not that he hasn't had the time to develop that kind of skill."  
He set the thing aside once more.  
"But you're right, Mograine did react in a way I never thought he could." Koltira finally said.  
Thassarian nodded. "He did say once that he did run into my sister in Dalaran, and Leryssa did confirm it when I had asked her. But I just thought it to be simply a meeting. His reaction tells me something else."  
"It's taken years, maybe Mograine is finally getting his humanity back?"  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"I would." Koltira replied, giving the human a slight smirk.  
This made Thassarian roll his eyes. "I know you would, Koltira."

Koltira laid back, purposely kicking his feet at Thassarian as he did so. Thus leaving the human to his thoughts while Koltira shut his eyes. Deep in his own thoughts. "Did I ever thank you for coming to rescue me?" Koltira finally questioned after a few moments of this silence.  
"Not directly no." Thassarian replied, tilting his head a bit towards Koltira. Noticing how the other was patting the spot beside him, guess he didn't have much a choice here. He laid down beside Koltira, settling to get comfortable when Koltira continued. "Back when I was held in the Undercity, the Undead used to taunt me. Gloating about how I had been abandoned by those I trusted and I'd learn to get used to it like all the rest of them had." he spoke, looking to Thassarian through lidded eyes. "But I knew you never would give up. Compliant isn't how I would describe you."  
Thassarian chuckled at his words. "And how would you describe me exactly?"  
"Stubborn, but loyal in the same way. It's hard to explain really..." he trailed off as he fiddled with a few strands of Thassarian's hair. "It's just... you and I just... care about you, Thassarian."  
Thassarian paused at Koltira's words, a bit awestruck to say the least. "I think this is the part of the story where we're supposed to kiss." he said.

Upon hearing this, Koltira made a disgusted noise. "Thassarian, are you still reading those atrocious romance novels? The ones of the 'conquests' of Marcus the Paladin?"  
Thassarian shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's just something to read."  
"Thassarian, I am very sure you can find something better to read than.... that."  


Meanwhile within the Hall of Shadows where the Uncrowned lurked, a gathering was taking place of most of the champions to aid one of their own. Given that the problem she was under did affect another of their own.  
Deathlord Kyazelia looked out to the other champions around her, with Highlord Darion Mograine at her side. She gave an audible sigh before speaking, "... And that's why Bolvar is now the Lich King. You must understand, we never did intend for others to learn this secret."  
"I understand why such a thing had to be kept secret, but I might ask why it was?" questioned a Pandaren wearing heavy plate armor, a pair of glimmer warswords were strapped to her back. The named champion of Odyn himself, the Battlelord. Though everyone present knew her as their dear friend, Nurni.  
Before Kyazelia could answer, the robed Priest standing nearby spoke up, "Because we buried Bolvar that day. That thing may look like him, but its not him. Not anymore."

There was silence before the Grandmaster stepped forward, "Laadgara, you knew too?"  
Before more questions could come, Darion Mograine took that to speak up, "In the High Priest's defense, she was one of the major forces that fought against Arthas. Thus she, like the rest of us, was under oath not to speak of what happened there."  
"Which brings us to why we have an issue, I assume Tavielan has told most of you?" Kyazelia questioned, looking out. There were nods from the Archdruid, the two Huntmasters, the Grandmaster, the Battlelord, the Netherlord, and the Shadowblade.

"Tirion Fordring of all people to bring back," Ruliwen spoke up first. "It just ain't right."  
"Can't you just tell him no?" came the question from a Gilnean woman. Standing beside the gnome, Flarikya. There was a glow in her eyes signifying her to be infected with the Worgen curse much like Tavielan was. The same could be said of the Netherlord, whom was lurking silently towards the back of the group. She could be seen despite this on account of the odd choice of weapon she wielded, which seemed to be accompanied by a large floating skull which she seemed to be communicating with, her eyes shifting back to the others every so often.  
"We did... then he threatened to make Thassarian's sister into the fourth Horseman," Kyazelia explained before taking a breath when her gaze shifted towards the Grandmaster, "... and then he threatened Tannislana with the same fate."

This caused dead silence to fall across the other champions before their eyes all shifted to Tannislana, whom was staring at her Mother with wide eyes. "...Me?" she questioned.  
"I'm afraid so." Darion said, bowing his head in silent apology. "So there is our choice, either we break into Light's Hope Chapel to get Tirion's body or else someone in this room will be damned like the rest of us in his place."  
More silence followed before a response came. "I'll do it." the High Priest spoke up.  
Kyazelia looked to said Draenei with a quick glance, "Absolutely not! I will not allow it."  
"Why not?" the Draenei questioned.  
"Because I highly doubt that Lynaria would just sit by and allow her sister to share the same fate as her."

Kyazelia nudged at Darion before looking to everyone. "Thus why we're requesting help. We... we don't want to kill anyone to do this. But, if we were to attack now, I doubt they'd allow us to simply walk right in." she explained looking out over everyone, "I'm... I'm not going to force any of you to join us, just so if... if anything were to happen to myself or Darion or to the Ebon Blade, I would've wanted you all to know what was happening."  
Darion nodded. "Our biggest concern right is the current Highlord as she now wields the Ashbringer."

 

A pause followed before a hand raised. "I'm in." spoke up Ruliwen.  
"I am too!" Tannislana declared, raising her hand.  
"You already know I'm with you all the way." Tavielan answered before his gaze shifted towards the Netherlord. "Lucílle?"  
Upon hearing her name, Lucílle glanced to the Archmage before shifting her gaze towards Kyazelia, nodding her head. "You have the full support of the Black Harvest, Deathlord."  
"You have the full support of me as well." spoke up Nurni.  
Talaurin bounced from side to side before calling, "You have my aid!"  
It was the Huntmasters who remained silent throughout this whole conversation, when Flarikya looked up to the Gilnean beside her. "What do you think, Adaphrille?" she questioned.  
"She's our friend. I'm in if you are." the woman replied with a nod of her head.  
"We're both going to help you too, Kya." spoke up the gnome with a nod of her head.

 

"We're a bit stuck with how to proceed with this without killing anyone." Kyazelia explained as she laid out an old map of the Eastern Plaguelands on the table. It was an old map, from the times before the Ebon Blade was ever formed. Though it had been used to cut down several major Scourge encampments throughout the region, as evident by the names crossed off throughout the worn map.  
One area remained circled however, the area labeled as Light's Hope Chapel.  
There were pauses as the others surveyed the map, some trying to remember the location despite all that had happened. "I'd also like to point out that the Chapel now has heavy fortifications and various Argent guards surrounding the area. Including by air."  
Tannislana was watching the map, hand on her chin and thinking. "Not to mention the fact that they've also gathered some of the strongest defenders of the Light currently alive." she pointed out.  
Tavielan stepped forward to give his suggestion for this planning process. "Exactly why we cannot risk an attack now."  
Darion raised an eyebrow at the Archmage with this. "I take it, you have a plan? Not to be rude but I have my doubts that a mage can do much." he questioned. This made the mage let out a chuckle.  
"Highlord Morgraine, you doubt me? I was a member of the Northgate Rebellion back in Gilneas. I am no stranger to planning raids and leading attacks. Although we might've lost that conflict those years ago, Lord Crowley and King Greymane have worked out their differences, even after being infected with the curse." Tavielan explained, Adaphrille seemed to be nodding her head as to confirm what he was saying to be truth. "The suggestion I have to give is that as Veluuni is not aware of our support of Kyazelia, she won't notice as we call upon her hall for help. The intention is to get her and most, if not all of her champions out of the hall at once. We limit the amount of damage done right there."  
Ruliwen raised her hands at this. "Don't look at me, the prissy paladin hates me more than she does the Death Knights. Besides rogues tend to work better when their partners aren't glowing."  
Nurni thought for a moment. "I might be able to ask her for some help. I'm still gathering forces for the Skyhold, so we're still too weak to take the fight to the Legion."

The High Priest decided to contribute to the conversation. "Faol wants me to visit the Chapel as the representative of the Conclave. I don't want to, but if it means we know where we're going when we attack and that lives are spared, then I will just have to deal with it."  
Kyazelia blinked in surprise, knowing Laadgara for such a long time and knowing how she usually felt when it came to worshipers of the Light. "Laadgara, you'd do this for us?"  
"Of course I would, don't be stupid. I'm not letting anyone die because the paladins don't want to get their hands dirty." she replied, "And don't tell anyone I offered to do this or I will bring the beatdown."  
  
Kyazelia nodded at this plan before looking out to everyone. "Alright, so here's the plan. Once Laadgara gets a lay of the chapel, I need her and Ruliwen to devise a map of the area. Tannis, Nurni, Talaurin, Adaphrille, and Flarikya; I need all of you to request Veluuni's aid. Try to keep an eye on who's being called out, request Veluuni herself if given the chance." she instructed, before turning to the two Gilneans left. "Lucílle, you're the expert on enchantments here, can you make something to shield everyone's identities?"  
This made the warlock laugh, her red hair bobbing as she laughed. "As if such a thing could be that difficult. I will need to gather the supplies, but I believe my brother here can help with this." Upon this, she nudged Tavielan in the side.

 

The champions were departing from this secret meeting in Dalaran's depths, promising to be in touch. Ruliwen was waving them off as they were leaving her order hall. It was Darion who stopped before her. "Miss Ruliwen was it?" he asked, looking down to the dwarf as she was sitting atop a box watching the portal flicker away. Her eyes raised towards Darion.  
"It's just Ruliwen, Mograine. Don't be tryin' to tell me not to sneak around. I'm a rogue, its what we do, and learnin' things we shouldn't know is also what we do." she ranted.  
"No no, I only wanted to thank you for allowing us to use your order hall. It must be quite difficult to reveal the location to the other champions."  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, sure ya' know the Uncrowned exist, but ya' don't know how to get in here. Hence why I had Tavi using the portals. Got some members we'd and they'd rather you didn't know the identities of." she explained. But it was as she was, did Darion notice something odd in her eyes. They seemed to glimmer, nothing like a Death Knights, but rather glimmering like that of dying embers.

She noticed the look he was giving her, giving a frown as she seemed to realize why that was before he could say a word. "Damn genes I swear. If I don't tell ya', someone else will. Me Mum was a Dark Iron Dwarf and me Da was an Ironforge Dwarf. Mum really shows in me' eyes mainly." she explained, "Don't tell anyone, I don't like this part of me to be known."  
Darion gave a nod. "I understand, your secret is safe with me."

Kyazelia meanwhile had stopped Tannislana before the monk could depart, there being a pause on the death knight's part. "Mom, I'm sorry for not telling you that I knew. I just--"

"Tanny, its alright. I just wanted to tell you, yes." she said, laying her hand upon her daughter's shoulder.  
"Yes...?" she repeated, a tad bit confused as to what her Mother had meant.  
"After all of this is over, we're going to reclaim our old home."  
Tannislana's eyes widened. "You... you mean it?" A nod followed this question when the monk hugged onto her mother tightly. Kyazelia couldn't help but hug her back even tighter.

 

After Tannislana had bid her Mother and Darion goodbye for now and disappeared through the portal, the pair decided it was time to return to Acherus.  
It was as they stepped back into that familiar, yet welcoming, chill did Darion pause. "Deathlord, I'd nearly forgotten... given everything that has happened as of late, this isn't much of a surprise." he rambled silently before clearing his throat. "The Illidari have accepted our request to meet and discuss an alliance between them and the Ebon Blade."  
Kyazelia blinked in surprise before smiling. "That's great news, Darion!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes, their Slayer as she refers to herself along with a few of the other Illidari will be coming to Acherus to speak with the us."

Kyazelia huffed out a soft laugh. "Then we'll be here to welcome them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming, hit a bit of roadblock while writing this one so I put it off by playing more WoW.  
> Things that have happened; DH and DK are both 120 now, I've gotten everything needed to unlock Kul Tirans when they are released, I boosted my squishy Mage (Tavielan) to 110 because I didn't want to go through Pandaria and Draenor on him, got my Hunter (Adaphrille) to legion, and I just finished the Mage hall questline today.
> 
> Also a lot of characters have finally made their appearances, along with my friend's character, Laadgara (she helped while I was writing this, hey pocket!)  
> Marcus the Paladin has become an inside joke between my friends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and are excited for the appearance of the Illidari (and my Demon Hunter) come next chapter.  
> And please comment, please I just want some comments to help work through this roadblock of a writer's block.
> 
> Characters who appeared;  
> Tavielan - My Worgen [Arcane/Fire/Frost] Mage (I've adapted to playing all three specs as of recent.)  
> Nurni - My Pandaren Fury Warrior  
> Laadgara - My friend's Draenei Holy Priest  
> Tannislana - My Human Windwalker Monk (also my main)  
> Ruliwen - My Dwarf Assassination Rogue  
> Adaphrille - My Worgen Marksmanship Hunter  
> Lucílle - My Worgen Demonology Warlock  
> Lynaria [Mentioned] - My friend's Draenei Frost Death Knight (Laadgara's sister)  
> Talaurin - My Night Elf Balance Druid  
> Flarikya - My Gnome Beast Mastery Hunter  
> Veluuni [Mentioned] - My Draenei Retribution Paladin (who's slowly becoming a bit of a minor antagonist in this story)


	14. Chapter 14

He felt the chains tight against his throat, though he didn't need air, his body still reacted in panic. Fingers pulling at the chains in a futile attempt to free himself. For the first time since that day he and the other Farstriders had seen the Scourge cross the hillscape of their home, he felt true terror.  
How his eyes met Sylvanas Windrunner's, a smirk upon her twisted features. "You can thank me later." she said as he felt himself being pulled towards the portal to the Undercity.  
How he tried to fight it, the chains not budging at his struggles. The scream he felt caught in his throat for Thassarian... for Kyazelia... for anyone to stop her!  
The glance over his shoulder as he looked to the stairs he'd climbed down moments prior, instead finding that a lone Undead woman was staring at him from the corner, in shock at what was happening before her very eyes. That Priest from the Bulwark, one of the ones helping in the battle.  
He tried to call out to her for help, noticing how she stayed planted in the ground as she watched the scene play out before her. Hands behind her back, though her emotions showed that she wanted to help.  
And then he was dragged through the portal, reaching his hand out one last time towards the undead in a silent plead for help.

 

"Koltira! Koltira wake up!" came Thassarian's voice as he came to, being shaken awake by said human. Wide-eyed as he looked down upon Koltira.  
He paused a moment, staring silently up at Thassarian, before realizing he had only relived that horrible event. Pressing a hand to his head and groaning out, "Did I wake you?"  
Thassarian sat in silence after this question came before speaking. "You were thrashing around in your sleep. I wasn't sure what to do."  
Koltira rolled to his side, not wanting to make eye contact at this moment.  
Thassarian didn't respond to that motion at first, instead shifting to give Koltira more space. He cleared his throat after several moments.

"Do you want to talk abou-?"  
"No." came the sharp response from Koltira.

Thassarian made a soft hum as if he were nodding his head to the order. "Do you want me to leave?" he then asked.  
This very concept made that terror come back, that indescribable fear of no one being there to help him. His body shaking in response to the very thought of it.  
"I won't leave. Don't worry." he murmured.

They remained in this silence before Thassarian spoke up once more, "Night terrors, I had them... I still have them occasionally. After we were freed from Arthas' control is when they had started. He forced me to kill my own Mother, the terrors always make me relive that moment. That moment I ended her life even as she begged me for mercy."  
More silence followed so Thassarian shut his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that you're not alone with this." Jumping as he opened his eyes to see Koltira had shifted to face towards him.  
"No more talking, just stay with me." Koltira spoke. Thassarian was happy to oblige, laying down once more. Koltira shuffling closer to him and hugging onto him, almost as though he were savoring this moment. Thassarian said nothing.

  
"Kyazelia." came Koltira's voice which startled the Deathlord as she was looking over some of the plans for the day. "Can I speak to you?"  
She blinked in surprise for a moment, setting the notes aside. "Of course. Darion's old office?"  
"Preferably." Koltira said with a nod as he led the way to said office. Thassarian was standing outside the door, with Lurid beside him. Kyazelia wasn't one to question but led the pair inside, the minion preferring to stand outside.  
"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" she asked as she stopped before the two.  
"I don't mean to pry, but have you ever had night terrors?" Thassarian asked.  
"Have I had what?" she repeated, puzzled by the question.  
"Most would call them nightmares, remembering traumatic events that have happened to us." Thassarian explained.

 

Kyazelia paused, thinking for a moment. "Yes I understand now, I have one of my own you could call it." she replied. There were stares from the two, but the both of them went against questioning any further. Kyazelia gave a short nod before she became worried, looking to either and questioning, "Is everything alright?"  
Thassarian chose to remain silent, only glancing to Koltira. The latter who sighed. "I had a nightmare about the day the Horde pushed the Alliance out of Andordal... the day I was first imprisoned in the Undercity." he started.  
Kyazelia's eyes got wide as she straightened up. "Koltira, you... you don't have to tell me what happened. I don't want to force you to remember all of that."  
"That's not what I wanted to talk about." he said firmly. This declaration confused Kyazelia when Thassarian finally decided to speak up.  
"He says that someone, an Undead, witnessed it happen." the human explained. Koltira nodded.  
Kyazelia blinked. "Sylvanas wanted an audience for your imprisonment?" she suggested.  
Koltira nodded. "Most likely. But, as I looked back on that event, I had started to realize something about the Forsaken." he started, "After Arthas fled to Northrend, the undead of the region were freed and needed a leader, which is when Sylvanas Windrunner came in. I started to think about it, maybe the Forsaken aren't as freewilled as even that they think they are?"  
"I don't seem to understand what you mean?" she replied. "But then again, I've never had the fortune of being around the Forsaken."  
"The Undead who witnessed me being imprisoned, she looked as though she was being forced to watch me be dragged through the portal. As if she wanted to stop it from happening and couldn't." Koltira explained. "Almost as though something was controlling her."  
"And... and you think that Sylvanas has more power over the Undead than she lets on?" she questioned, Koltira nodding. There was a short pause from Kyazelia before she spoke, "This is... quite the theory, Koltira. But... we have far too much on our plate to investigate this further you know."  
"I'm aware. I only thought it best that I inform you."  
She nodded her head, looking to the door. "Alright, I'll keep this in mind. We've got work to do; keeping Bolvar from unleashing the Scourge on the world, gathering our forces to retrieve Tirion's body and not to mention that the Illidari are arriving today to discuss an alliance." she said as she looked back to the duo.  
"The Demon Hunters?" Thassarian questioned.  
"Yes, they're not exactly being welcomed with open arms in Stormwind nor Orgrimmar, or so I've heard. I feel as though we could relate to them due to this. We weren't exactly welcomed either remember." she explained, "A partnership between the Illidari and the Ebon Blade would be be a benefit to both of us."

There came a loud crash from the hall, which made the Death Knight pair before her jump. Kyazelia meanwhile remained unfazed by this as she paced back to the door, opening it and peering out into the hall. Noticing how Lurid was looking down the right hallway with mild disinterest. She followed his gaze to see a pair of glowing eyes in the shadows beyond, closer to the ground as though they were trying to hide themselves and forgetting that their eyes instantly gave them away. Kyazelia tilted her head as she stared right at the unseen figure. "Talearinne, are you getting into something you know you shouldn't be in?" she called out, earning a sharp yipe from whomever the figure was as their eyes shut.  
Kyazelia shook her head in disbelief before glancing over her shoulder to the pair behind her. "I'm going to see what she got into. We will speak of this another time."  
Koltira nodded. "Very well." he replied as Kyazelia left the room. Thus leaving the pair alone to themselves once more.

 

  
"Well... this should be an interesting sight. Demon Hunters working with Death Knights." Thassarian spoke up as he stopped beside Koltira.  
"No one tell whatever's left of the Scarlet Crusade, or they just might die of shock." Koltira spoke up.  
Thassarian paused, glancing to Koltira. "Perhaps we should make quite sure that you are out of sight during their arrival." he spoke.  
"Oh Thassarian, afraid I might become more interested in some Demon Hunter?"  
"No, I'm worried that you might say something you shouldn't otherwise they might stab you." Thassarian replied as he stepped towards the door.  
"Try not to get too jealous, Thassarian." Koltira hummed, giving Thassarian a wink.

"Get a... room..." came Lurid's voice as the skeletal being wandered by the door, apparently done with having to listen in on this whole flirting session. If you could even call it that.  
Thus leaving the pair alone once more, much to Thassarian displeasure as Koltira bumped into his shoulder.

 

Dread Commander Thalanor landed on the platform before he dismounted from his skeletal gryphon. He dusted his armor off before proceeding inside where he found the Deathlord, Highlord Mograine, and Siouxsie the Banshee all standing around the map. Highlord Mograine reading from a letter.  
"The Grandmaster managed to request the aid of two of the Highlord's people." he spoke up, "Arator and Vindicator Boros is who she managed to get." Darion spoke up as he lowered the letter.  
"Kyazelia nodded upon hearing this. "What of the Huntmasters?"  
"They've had less luck, they've reported an issue that the Unseen Path is facing as of now, but report that both will help out if they can. Fortunately the Battlelord has also reported that she was able to pull the support of two of the Holy Paladins, Justicar Julia Celeste and Aponi Brightmane." Darion explained.  
"Nurni is a resourceful one, I'll give her that." Kyazelia replied.

"Deathlord, Highlord; Pardon the intrusion." Thalanor spoke up, drawing their attention as he did so. "But we've spotted people in our airspace, riding atop what appear to be giant Demon bats."  
"That would be the Illidari. They are expected, Thalanor, please let them through." Kyazelia spoke up.  
The former captain gave a bow. "Of course, Deathlord." he replied, before turning on his heel and returning to his gryphon. Kyazelia looked to Darion with a tilt of her head. As if beckoning him to go ahead.

The Highlord cleared his throat before cupping his hands to his mouth and calling out into Acherus, "Knights of the Ebon Blade! The Illidari are to be arriving shortly as guests among us. Please welcome them with the same respect you would give your fellow Knights!"  
The pair of Deathlord and Highlord began their approach of the landing platform, Siouxsie preferring to remain behind and look over the reports thus far.

There came several gliding noises, like that of wind against wings before five figures landed on the platform nimbly. Three were Night Elf women, one a Blood Elf man, and one a Blood Elf woman.  
All of them, spar the Night Elf with bright green hair tied in a braid, had horns of various sizes emerging from their heads.  
The middle most one, her skin an ashy grey color and etched with various tattoos which glimmered bright fel green, paused. "I take it that one of you are this Deathlord of the Ebon Blade that sought us out?" she questioned. Her hair almost bone white like that of the Knights whom were near this new pack of strangers.  
"That would be me." Kyazelia said as she stepped forward.  
The Illidari's brows furrowed, as both eyes and the eyes of the others wore various fabrics shielding their eyes, getting up close to Kyazelia. Studying the death knight for a moment before huffing and taking a step back. "Very well. I am Sanalann, and I lead the Illidari in Lord Illidan's absence." she replied before gesturing to the Demon Hunters beside her. "These are Kor'vas, Kayn, Sinddorine, and Asha. Only just a few of the forces of the Illidari."  
Kor'vas, the Night Elf with both shorter horns and hair spoke up. "We might've surprised one of your men what with our method of flying." she spoke up.  
This made Kyazelia chuckle. "Yes, I can only assume that Thalanor was given quite the shock."  
"He was not prepared." spoke up the lone Blood Elf woman, Sinddorine is what Sanalann had introduced her as. There was a short chuckle from Kor'vas as if this was some sort of inside joke of the Illidari.

Kayn stepped forward before holding his hand out to Kyazelia. "Kayn Sunfury, second in-command to the Slayer."  
Before anyone could ask who the Slayer was, Sanalann raised her hand. "That would be me."  
Kyazelia shook his hand. "Well it's my pleasure to welcome you all to Acherus."  
Darion held out his hand to Kayn. "Darion Mograine, I lead the Knights of the Ebon Blade."  
"Pleasure." Kayn replied, shaking his hand as well.  
Darion cleared his throat before continuing, "We can discuss our alliance elsewhere."  
Sanalann nodded her head. "If that is what you wish."  
"Very well, follow me." Darion said, as he turned to lead the way to the private office. The Illidari pack followed close behind with Kyazelia along with them.

 

Darion pushed open the door to the office, looking about before proceeding within. Mumbling about needing to dust this place in the near future.  
When the Illidari were settled in, both Asha and Sinddorine perched atop furniture, they decided to begin. "So, welcome to Acherus. You've all been introduced to Darion. You can call me Kyazelia." the Deathlord started, "As I'm sure you're all aware, I was the one who suggested seeking your people out."  
"I know many of us were questioning, might I ask why that is?" Kayn questioned with a tilt of his head.  
Kyazelia breathed. "You are all strong people and I don't want it to make it sound as though I am pitying you. You haven't been welcomed that kindly to the Alliance or the Horde, have you?"  
Kor'vas shrugged at this question. "We tend to keep to ourselves out of habit you know?"  
"People fear us and we don't do well in the cities anyway." Sanalann spoke up.  
Sinddorine perked up from where she was perched, barely looking up to the Death Knights as she spoke up, "We're Illidari first before anything else."

Hearing this made Kyazelia think back. To when even though they were fighting the Horde, when Koltira and Thassarian had come to their aid, she still hugged him.  
Maybe the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Illidari had more in common than she first thought.

  
  
"Is there anyway that the Ebon Blade can aid you?" Darion questioned after a moment. "Anyway at all?""  
There was a pause as the Illidari looked to each other with passing glances. Before Sanalann glanced up and answered, "Well... there is one thing you can help us with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the Horde version of the Western Plaguelands and I can now say that I hate Sylvanas even more.  
> And yay, the Illidari have finally made their debut.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this update, and we've made it to 500 views!
> 
> Characters who appeared;  
> Anatri [Mentioned] - My Undead Shadow Priest (Details about her coming soon)  
> Talearinne [Seen but has not appeared officially] - My Friend's Worgen Blood Death Knight (I doubt I can do her whole backstory justice so I won't be going over it)  
> Sanalann - My Night Elf Havoc Demon Hunter  
> Sinddorine - My Friend's Blood Elf Havoc Demon Hunter


	15. Chapter 15

Darion was leaving after having a meeting with the Council of Six to update them on Bolvar's activity. It was as he reached the bottom of the steps, thinking of their current progress, did he hear someone call out his name. Turning, confused as to who wanted to see him, he was surprised to see Leryssa waving at him as she approached. "I haven't seen you in Dalaran in a while." she pointed out, stopping beside him.  
"The Ebon Blade takes up much of my time I'm afraid. I tend to never have the same amount of free time as our other Knights." he explained.  
"Are you busy now? I wanted to walk around Dalaran and wouldn't mind having a friend." She asked, giving a small tilt of her head.  
This made Darion pause, thinking on it for a moment. "Well... the Knights wouldn't mind if I was a bit later than usual." he finally replied after a moment.

The newfound duo wandered the streets of Dalaran in conversation. Though Leryssa was mainly given the occasional response from Darion. Which was to be fairly expected as Darion was not used to conversing so casually with the living.  
"I still don't understand why there are two Huntmasters. Everytime I get a letter or package addressed to the Huntmaster, I feel like an idiot for asking 'the worgen or the gnome?' and then people have the nerve to to look at me as if I'm some sort of fool who can't tell the difference." she ranted.  
Darion thought back for a moment before replying, "I asked the same, the Deathlord told me that the Worgen is trained more with stealth hunting and the Gnome is the animal befriender, except I was informed that she can't seem to befriend anything that isn't a carnivore."  
"I knew that last part already. Once I was trying to deliver some heavy package to her, and her pet raptor nearly took out my legs." she shook her head as they continued to walk.

Darion felt the aura before he saw said champion who was giving off the aura. The aura was holy and made his skin itch even just noticing it was near. He glanced with his eyes to locate the source without worrying his companion, when he saw her.

A Draenei woman standing outside of the blacksmith shop, waiting it looked. Her hair was a dark purple and hung down the left side of her head. She wore a pristine armor set with purple gems embedded here and there. But it was the weapon holstered to her back that made him stop dead in his tracks. That familiar sword which seemed to shimmer with power. A sword he knew and recognized all too well.  
The Ashbringer.

But that meant, this Draenei whom wielded it. This was the Highlord of the Silver Hand.

  
She must've realized that she was being watched and her glowing eyes looked up right at him. She frowned deeply after a moment of eye contact, upon realizing that he was a Death Knight. He was frozen in fear, knowing that she knew the truth and she could easily announce this to everyone in earshot, including Leryssa.  
His companion whom seemed distracted, reading off a note. "I'll be back in a minute, I have to pick up a herb delivery for the Farseer." she said, before heading into a nearby shop to his left.  
Leaving him to the mercy of the Highlord who was now approaching him. She stopped before him, making him need to take a step back given the aura she gave off. She glared at him silently for a moment before following after Leryssa.  
Once she was gone did Darion finally breathe out in relief. She did have to keep up some sort of professionalism. Can't go stabbing every person she didn't like in the streets of Dalaran now.  
Curious as to where she had gone, he turned only to see the Highlord speaking with Leryssa quite tensely and motioning towards him. It made him freeze up, even more so when Leryssa had looked back towards him.

He then watched as she looked back to the Highlord with a tilt of her head and said something that seemed to have startled the Draenei in question before tugging at her shirt's collar and showing the Highlord something that made her grow pale.  
The human gave her a stern look before returning to Darion. Pulling on his arm so that they could leave the Highlord behind.  
  
"What did she say to you?" he finally questioned when Leryssa had stopped at the Antonidas memorial. The human was quiet for a moment before looking back to Darion. Her eyes were welled with tears but she seemed to be more angry than upset. "She told me that the Ebon Blade are not to be trusted. Going on and on about things I've heard so much over the past few years. I told her that my brother is a Death Knight and I won't have anyone trying to tell me that he's not to be trusted again." she explained, still a bit mad as was to be expected. "And then, then she tried to apologize and spin up some lie that Kyazelia's not to be trusted. She saved my life! The reason I'm still even alive is because of her!"  
Darion blinked before his eyes fell to her collar. Silently questioning what she had shown the Highlord before she took notice of his silent questioning. Her shoulders fell as she looked down. "I was offered to the Lich King back in Borean Tundra. Offered by one of those..." Leryssa trailed off before looking up at Darion. "What were they called? The ones that look like the elves but... all wrong."  
Darion blinked before furrowing his brows. "San'layn?"  
"That's it!" she exclaimed. Before her demeanor dropped once more. "But... I barely remember what happened. One minute I'm sitting in Valiant Rest, looking out the window to the sea when I heard someone approaching me, the next I'm in the freezing cold with my head spinning, and see the brother I thought for so long was dead."  
She pulled at the collar of her shirt, revealing to Darion faded bite marks on her shoulder. Bite marks of a San'layn. Not enough to harm her or turn her into one, though now that he thought of it, was it even possible for humans to become San'layn?  
Taking his widened eyes as reaction enough, she hid these scars once more. Before her gaze rose to meet Darion's. "And that's why I'll trust your word over someone else's."

  
  
Elsewhere in Dalaran, Kyazelia was waiting patiently for her company. Tapping her boot as she waited and rubbing at her ring as her eyes drifted around. Listening to the sounds around her. Which were shattered when she heard her expected company before she saw them.  
_"Danath! What's up you old fuck?! Is your hairline still receding?"_ came the voice of Laadgara.  
_"Laadgara, please leave Danath be."_ spoke up Tavielan.  
_"You know your words mean nothing to me."_ the Draenei replied.

The sound of hooves and footsteps on stone came as the High Priest came into view, being followed by Tavielan. His hat pulled low over his eyes. He took a seat across from Kyazelia with Laadgara sitting beside him. The mage tilted his head up towards her, showing off his eyes which seemed to glimmer brighter than usual. "Hello Kyazelia." he greeted.  
"Hello Tavielan, I thought I was meeting with just you?" Kyazelia questioned. "No offense, Laadgara."  
"Yes, you see... she wouldn't give me the map." he said, looking to said Draenei almost defeatedly. She did not answer immediately, instead choosing to put up a protective ward. Tavielan snapped his fingers, causing the noise around them to cease. "Don't want anyone listening in on this." he informed the two.  
Ruliwen unstealthed from where she was sitting beside Kyazelia. "Oh, because who would want that? Tell the Council to bloody invest in that spell next time." she said.  
"They do, you just were within the bounds of it." he answered, chuckling.  


The High Priest sat up in her seat. "The reason I am here is because someone had Bolvar fucking Fordragon in his head and the last thing we need is the Lich King having a map of the inner workings of Light's Hope Chapel if he does get out of the icecube." she said.  
Kyazelia's eyes widened as she jerked to Tavielan. "Wait, what?!"  
Ruliwen was in shock at this as well. "You never mentioned that."  
Tavielan looked worried. "It was when I went to Icecrown Citadel for Felo'meorn." Upon this, he gestured to the sword at his side. A beautifully crafted blade that appeared to look almost like a feather. "I mean... I expected it to be honest. But... actually hearing said voice in my head still took me by surprise."  
"What did he say to you." she spoke, completely serious. It wasn't a question.  
"Your thoughts are transparent, Tavielan." he replied before he looked up to Kyazelia. "But... he warned me that he would not be responsible if I were to die there. Though... he did say that if I did, he'd raise me."  
Kyazelia sat there in silence. Processing what Tavielan had just told her.  
"Kya?" Ruliwen spoke up, snapping her out the daze she'd been in.  
"The last thing Bolvar said to us was... that if we don't bring Tirion back, he'd be looking into some of the other powerful champions to make into the Fourth Horseman instead." she spoke, before looking up to the three staring at her. "This means... you and everyone else."  
She shook her head after a moment before looking up once more. "We'll figure this out after. Right now, I need to plan this attack."  


Laadgara laid the map out with Ruliwen standing up to view her handiwork with map making. "From what Laadgara said, there's an opening into the crypt through the chapel itself. Easy to identify, scouted the area myself when she was in and the prissy paladins were trying to be all chummy." Ruliwen explained.  
"It was disgusting. Would not recommend to even my worst enemies." spoke up said Draenei.  
Ruliwen pointed to a circled section of the map. "This is where Tirion is entombed. Once you're in, you need to reach here. Fighting whatever gets in your way."  
Kyazelia nodded her head before looking to Tavielan. "What of the enchantments?"  
Tavielan shifted in his seat before speaking, "Lucílle was able to gather all of the supplies she needed fairly quickly. She'll be ready when you give the okay."

  
The Deathlord nodded to this. "Then, this meeting concludes. Next time we meet, we may be assaulting the chapel. Be safe until then, all of you."  
Ruliwen nodded before she faded away into the shadows and vanished from sight.  
Tavielan tipped his hat at her before he rose to his feet and followed suit.

  
Laadgara paused for a moment before speaking, "If he tries anything, I'll kill him."  
"Laadgara--"  
"I'm serious, Kya. Lich King won't be a returning problem if I make sure he isn't one." Upon this, she dropped the holy wards and leaned into Kyazelia's face. "You hear me Bolvar? I prophesize that if you keep being a little bitch, I will beat you to death with my hooves."  
"Please do not antagonize the icecube."  
This made the Draenei scoff. "I'm still going to do it." she retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a minor update but I've been busy what with trying to level my new Kul Tiran.  
> And we finally have the official appearance of Veluuni.
> 
> Enjoy this minor update, I promise the next one will be big. Hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Acherus had become busy with activity after a single letter had come in from Archdruid Talaurin.

The Highlord was absent from the chapel, it was time for the attack.

 

Kyazelia wandered around quickly, directing the Knights to their duties while they would be gone. Before stopping in front of Thassarian. "Just the Knight I wanted to speak to." she spoke. Darion was corralling the three Horsemen together for the assault, helping them get their armor and weapons prepared.

"Am I needed for the return to the chapel, Deathlord?" Thassarian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I am taking the other champions, Darion, Thoras, Sally, and Nazgrim. I need you and Koltira to report to Krasus Landing to meet with the Slayer. You both will be assisting the Illidari with a mission of great importance."

Thassarian saluted. "It shall be done."

 

She moved to continue on her route when Thassarian called out to her, which made her stop. "Kyazelia, wait."

A glance over her shoulder back to the other Death Knight.

"Try not to die out there, alright? You mean a lot to many of us." he finally spoke.

This made the Deathlord give a quiet chuckle. "I've lasted this long, I doubt I'll go down any time soon." she called back, "But, I'll take your warning into account."

 

Thassarian remained blank faced, nodding his head after a brief moment of this silence. "I will find Koltira and we will make for Dalaran. If we do not meet again, die well."

She turned away from him. "Ashes to ashes." she replied before returning to her orders.

 

It was after the three Horsemen, Highlord, and Deathlord had departed for the return to Light's Hope, did a wave of sadness fall over the remaining Knights. For they were not entirely sure that any of them would return safely.

 

The Death Knights road on horseback, crossing the small hill that both Kyazelia and Darion had once stood upon, many years ago. They looked to each other out of the corner of their eyes, both feeling that memory slip over them like a sheet.

"It seems like only yesterday that you and I stood in this very place, ready to destroy the Light in the name of the Lich King." he spoke to her.

She nodded, remembering that day so very clearly the more she stood in this same spot. Despite the years, the earth still bore the footprints of the massive abominations which had once aided them in that fight. "Today we stand here, not to destroy... but to save this world from destruction." Darion spoke as his hands tightened upon his reins.

Kyazelia did the first motion of them as she dismounted from her charger. "Then we're ready to proceed. The other champions must be inside the walls. With me." she spoke.  
Following her order; Sally, Nazgrim, and Thoras dismounted from their chargers with Darion following close behind them.

Their group approached toward the side entrance where two sentries were standing guard. The one to their right didn't seem to take their sudden arrival too well as he moved to block their path. "This is holy ground, Death Knights, and we have little tolerance for your kind he--" he tried to say as a figure approached him from behind and smashed him in the back of the head with a slim object.

The sentry crumbled to the ground in a heap, his companion seemed shocked by this as he turned towards the figure, only to be knocked back into the wall with a burst of holy energy. Crumbling to the ground in a similar fashion to his friend.

Gazing up at the figure, whom they found to be a female Draenei wielding a glimmering blue staff. She turned her attention on the Death Knights. "What's up fuckers." she greeted. The Draenei looked a tad bit exhausted, no one was sure from what but they sure as hell weren't going to ask her. Sally blinked in surprise by the display she'd just witnessed. "That was... quite impressive." she spoke up.

"Nazgrim, Thoras, Sally; this is the High Priest, Laadgara." Kyazelia introduced, motioning to the Draenei.

The Priest remained silent, beckoning them to follow her. Which they did, finding a group hiding in a nook in the main courtyard. The group themselves only appeared to be simple Argent Crusaders, minus their glimmering weapons.

Kyazelia paused, surveying them for a moment before nodding her head. "You've outdone yourself once again, Lucille." she complimented. One of the disguised crusaders bowed her head. As she did, a floating skull darted from her possession to investigate the area but was stopped by her firm hand upon it. "Thal'kiel, if you do that again, I will loan you to the Illidari for a week." she warned darkly. Despite the skull's lack of facial features, it seemed to take her threat seriously and faded back into hiding.

"What is the situation?" Darion questioned, his eyes glancing towards the tiny chapel he'd once sought to destroy. There were glances before Adaphrille spoke up, "Talaurin here was able to pull Veluuni's aid. But there's been a bit of a miscalculation."

"We thought we had all the highest threat out of the chapel but we miscounted two." Flarikya added.

"These being?" Thoras questioned.

"Lady Liadrin, the Matriarch of the Blood Knights, and Lord Maxwell Tyrosus." Ruliwen's voice spoke from the shadows. The rogue preferring such. "Maxwell's blocking the path into the sanctum and I can't sneak past him. I can only assume that Liadrin is within."

There was silence, everyone looking to each other unsure how to proceed. Before Darion stepped forward, "Leave Maxwell to me. I'll take care of him, we'll get the hatch open and some of you can proceed within to take care of any guards in our way. The rest will remain outside as to stop anyone from reporting to our disturbance."

"And remember, no killing." Kyazelia reminded.

 

There were agreements, before the group splintered off. Several to get into position within, others to speak with other guards to go off-duty. This leaving the Death Knights to make their way to the chapel proper.

Maxwell Tyrosus stood within the chapel, flipping through the reports from the Highlord, seemingly annoyed. "All of these make little sense. We're stretched so thin as is. Light only knows how she seems to manage this so calmly?" he ranted to himself, paying no mind to the crusaders who stepped down the hatch to the sanctum. "Honestly we could get attacked at any moment and we wouldn't even be able to stop the--"

"It's been a long time, Maxwell." came a voice that made his heart drop. Jerking his head up, he barely even got a look at the figure in dark armor before he found himself in the air and being choked by some unseen force. The papers he had been holding now littered the floor below him.

In the midst of his panicked flailing, he shot out a bit of light in an attempt to stop the Death Knight, just barely grazing his helmet and causing the sound of sizzling to enter the air.

 

Darion glanced with his eyes to a stunned Kyazelia. "Go, we will join you shortly, Deathlord." he said.

There was a grunt from Maxwell. "You will not succeed, Darion... the Light will not allow it." he struggled out as the Deathlord disappeared into the sanctum below.

 

Kyazelia stepped over the unconscious bodies of various crusaders strewn down the passageway. Before finding one of the disguised champions looking over one, appearing to be worried. "Something wrong?" she questioned, startling the champion, who glanced toward her.

"This crusader thought I seemed suspicious and was following me to question me." came Tannislana's voice. "Next thing I know, he's slamming headfirst into the wall."

Kyazelia blinked in confusion upon hearing this, before approaching where Tannislana was kneeling. Staring down at the unmoving crusader for a moment. "Is he dead?" she asked.

The monk shook her head. "No, he's just going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." she replied as she looped her arms around the crusader and pulled him out of the way.

"Death Knight!" came a stern voice from within the sanctum, this drew Kyazelia's attention towards the form of a Blood Elf, who stood in her path to the casket which held Tirion's body. "Your actions here are an affront to all that is holy!"

This made the Deathlord turn in her direction before proceeding towards her. Skeletal being and geist following closely at her heels. Along with most of the disguised champions, who quickly took care of those few crusaders in their path.

This made the Blood Knight falter for a moment, realizing that she was now cornered. Though her form seemed to seethe with rage before she charged at the Death Knight.

 

Being halted by Apocalypse blocking her hit. The two women were locked in this conflict for a moment. "Stand down, Liadrin, I don't want to hurt you!" the Deathlord plead.

"You think I'll fall for that?! I won't let you pass!" the blood elf screamed in reply. "This is holy ground, I won't allow you to taint it with your dark magic!"

Kyazelia grit her teeth. "Says the woman who drained a Naaru's power!" she screamed as she shoved Liadrin backwards. The disguised champions moved to help but were halted by Kyazelia's hand raising to block them.

Unfortunately, the Blood Knight Matriarch wasn't some beginner and such a trivial move wouldn't halt her for long as she was back on her feet in seconds. Sword and shield at the ready. "By the Light, be purged!" Liadrin yelled as she rushed the Deathlord.

  
Only to be halted as the sounds of shifting came from underfoot, roots breaking through the stone and tangling around the elf's legs.

A glance over her shoulder confirmed that Talaurin took charge of the situation against Kyazelia's orders, her hands raised as she controlled what little nature was around.

Tavielan stepped into the mix, letting loose a stream of fire.

 

Liadrin must've lost her temper at that point, breaking free of her bonds and using her shield to deflect the fire; before rushing the Death Knight and getting her through the left side.

Time stopped at that moment, Kyazelia's eyes wide as the holy energy began to burn through her. Geist and skeletal being both launching at the Blood Knight in a helpless attempt to defend their master.

Sharp gasps came from the group, many unsure if they should move to aid seeing as Kyazelia had now gotten stabbed with a paladin's weapon and attacking could easily cause further harm to her.

"Oh so you want to see a purging of the Light?" came Laadgara's voice from the pack as she struggled against someone's grasp upon her. She was one angry Draenei at this moment.

Kyazelia's eyes met Liadrin's in that moment, before the Death Knight smirked. Her sword raised towards the hole that Talaurin had made with the roots. "Got you." she taunted, before her eyes seemed to glimmer brighter. "RISE!"

Dark energy seeped from Apocalypse and into the hole before the sounds of groaning followed as several ghouls rose from the rubble. Liadrin's eyes went wide as she looked back to the Death Knight.

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else, Liadrin. Stand down." she repeated as the ghouls began to descend towards the pair.

Liadrin hesitated, weighing upon her next choice in this crucial moment, before she drew away from the Death Knight, falling to her knee. "Dammit." she cursed under her breath.

"You made the right choice." Kyazelia noted aloud, holding her wounded side as she pulled the life from the undead she had just called, causing them all to fall to pieces upon the floor.

 

Heavy footsteps approaching from behind confirmed that Darion, Nazgrim, Thoras, and Sally had rejoined their group.

As Darion passed by the still kneeling blood knight, she snarled towards him, "You are a monster, Darion!"

"Without monsters, there can be no heroes." he replied as he joined at Kyazelia's side.

 

It was Sally who took notice of the wound the Deathlord was clutching. "You're hurt." she pointed out.

Darion's eyes widened as he had now noticed this as well. "Deathlord, you're hurt--"

"I'm FINE." she hissed as she limped towards where the casket was. The other champions remained out of the way, despite wanting to see if she was okay as well. "We're finishing this."

Darion did not wish to argue with her in this moment, nodding his head as he looked to the casket with a heavy sigh. "The time has come, Deathlord. Tirion awaits." he spoke, motioning towards the casket.

The regret for what she was about to do hit her at this point. "Forgive me Tirion, but if I don't raise you, someone else will suffer that instead. I'm sorry. Light.... forgive me." she prayed aloud before raising Apocalypse. A glance over her shoulder to the group followed. "You may want to look away for this." she warned as the dark power began seeping around her body.

"At last, the Four Horsemen shall have their leader..." Darion spoke, though by the sound of his voice, he seemed to be met by the same regret as Kyazelia.

 

When out of nowhere, the Deathlord was flung away from the casket along with Nazgrim, Thoras, and Sally by a massive holy aura radiating from within the sanctum. Darion hadn't been flung with the rest, remaining planted where he had been standing.

"You fools." came Liadrin's voice as she rose from where she had been kneeling. "Did you really think that the Light would allow this? The Lich King himself had no power here!"

Kyazelia was stunned throughout this, as she felt the holy aura around her began to burn. Her eyes drifting in a panic to the three Horsemen around her as their forms were shaking against the aura around them. "MOM!" came Tannislana's scream from the group.

"The Light protects this chapel, Darion. Darkness cannot abide within the Light." the Matriarch declared as she stared down the stunned Death Knights around her.

 

"Get away from them!" came Nurni's scream as the Pandaren came charging into the fray, with enough force to slam the paladin away from the four. This bought Darion time to snap out of his daze, just as the aura seemed to almost be humming louder, turning towards the four. "NO! I will not allow the Ebon Blade to fall!" he screamed out, as he managed to get a Death Gate open.

"Darion!" Sally managed to scream out as the three Knights were yanked through the gate.

 

As Kyazelia felt the grasp tighten upon her and yank her through the gate, she heard yelling from the group behind her. Though the aura was not affecting them the same it did to Death Knights, the assault had failed and they had to retreat rather than face the Silver Hand's wrath.

 "Tavi, get us the fuck outta here!" screamed Ruliwen.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" screamed the Gilnean back.

Their attack had failed.  


In the midst of portaling so many people out in such a hurry, Tavielan had panicked and instead portaled them to Acherus. He dropped to his knee due to how much of the mana he'd used in the process.

"Well that was a disaster." Adaphrille spoke up. There were murmurs in agreement before they took notice of the Death Knights before them. They had seemed to have survived as well. That is, until they finally noticed the body lying before Kyazelia's kneeling form. For lying there was the limp body of Darion Mograine. Burns were scattered across his armor, his helm had been thrown aside from the force of their own retreat, dark blood running from the corner of his mouth.

Sharp gasps followed this, the overall mood of the group dropping even further.

"Is... Is he...?" Nurni questioned first.

The three Horsemen were standing around Darion's body. Nazgrim grit his teeth and growled in frustration. "We need to do something before it's too late!" he yelled out.

Sally shook her head as she laid a hand upon the Orc's shoulder. "The Light ravaged his body. There is... there is nothing we can do for him." She struggled out, this made the former General close his eyes and look away as tears began running down his face.

Thoras shifted in his footing, still remaining tall despite the loss in front of him. "Even in a lifetime of war. I have never before seen such sacrifice." he voiced.  


Sally suddenly perked her head towards Kyazelia, looking worried. "Kya, are you--?" she had started to question when Kyazelia fell to her side in a crumpled heap. The group were worried by this, before becoming alarmed by Sally's frantic yells towards the rest of Acherus after she had decided to investigate, "Get the surgeon, she's succumbing to that wound!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming eh? Where have I been you all may be asking?
> 
> Well procrastination is one hell of a bitch ya' know?  
> Not just in this story but in leveling my characters. Said characters who've appeared/been mentioned (in Veluuni's case) haven't actually gotten to legion. In fact when I had first started this story, they were all still in Northrend.  
> I had to level eight characters at once through Pandaria dungeons, so yeah its as painful as it sounds and I can quote every single damn enemy in Siege of Niuzao Temple by heart now. 0/10 would not recommend. Not only that, I found I had everything needed to unlock Nightborne minus a 110 Horde character so my Shadow Priest just reached lvl 98 //last night//.  
> At this time, I'm planning to level primarily Nurni (Warrior), Talaurin (Druid), Lucille (Warlock), and Veluuni (Paladin) through Draenor, Flarikya is getting leveled as well but since I've already done the Hunter Order Hall quest chain I'm in no rush. Only three are hanging back at this point in time, Kardiirac (the Frost DK who's appeared in this story), and two allied races; my Lightforged Draenei Priest and Void Elf Rogue (as I already have two of those classes, they're not doing the order hall and are only getting leveled to get their heritage armor)
> 
> But yeah, that's my ramble and my explanation for if I take til June for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Koltira glanced up towards the fel tainted skies above them, before shaking his head as he turned towards the bench where Thassarian was sitting. The human was deep in his own thoughts, his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
Koltira huffed before plopping down right beside him. This made Thassarian stir as he peered an eye towards the elf. He shut said eye upon realizing that they were still waiting.  
"We're waiting on.... who again?" Koltira asked as he leaned back into the bench.  
Thassarian sighed. "Two of the demon hunters I was told." he replied, before turning his head towards Koltira. "They were the visitors to Acherus, how do you not remember?"  
Koltira rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for being distracted by... other things."

They were silent for a moment before Thassarian looked away. "I wasn't aware that my name was 'other things'." he quipped. This made him receive a punch in the shoulder from Koltira, which then made him chuckle aloud.  
What he hadn't expected was being joined by sharp laughter from behind where they were sitting. Both freezing up before looking over their shoulders.  
Where two silhouettes with glowing green eyes sat perched above them. Thassarian gasped, jumping to his feet while Koltira stayed where he was, blinking at the duo for a moment before speaking, "Well, that is certainly terrifying."

One of the figures rose to their feet before hopping off their perch, gliding down to the ground with wings that seemed to have sprung from nowhere. Before landing in front of Thassarian.  
The figure was a Night Elf woman only she appeared to be more muscular than any of the typical Night Elf women they were used to seeing. Her hair was long and pure white and had horns curled out of the sides of her head, some strands of hair caught here and there in said horns. She bore glimmering fel green tattoos over her skin. Wearing strange manner of leather clothing that almost seemed to be as fel tainted as her skin was.  
"I had wondered when you would finally notice us." she spoke up after a moment.  
The second figure, this being a Blood Elf, followed her movements and landed beside her. She looked to be in much worst condition than her companion, the heavy burns on her arms along with the same kind of tattoos that glimmered in her skin. It was Koltira who had noticed that one of her ears was torn, as he gasped upon seeing it.  
The Blood Elf must've known what he had seen as she decided to speak, "You should see the other guy."

Thassarian coughed to regain his composure. "My apologies that we didn't notice you until now. I am Thassarian and this Koltira." he introduced.  
The Night Elf stared him down for a moment. "Sanalann." she replied before motioning towards the Blood Elf. "And this is my sister, Sinddorine."  
"Sister?" Thassarian repeated as he looked to both women.  
"Yes, can't you see the family resemblance?" Sinddorine grinned, throwing an arm around her fellow Illidari's shoulder. The deadpan look on the taller elf's face didn't waver, even as their horns knocked together.  
"Yes, you're practically twins." Koltira spoke up before being smacked in the shoulder by Thassarian.  
"Don't be rude." he hissed under his breath as he straightened up to look back to the two demon hunters. "So what is this mission that you needed the Ebon Blade's help with exactly?"  
Sanalann held up a hand towards him. "We're waiting on another group, they wanted to see what the team would be before we decided on who would be sent along to help."

  
There was movement from a portal located opposite of them, guarded by two members of the Earthern Ring. Three people emerged from the portal, pausing on the landing before spotting the demon hunters and death knights.  
This new group consisted of a female Orc with bright red hair which seemed to contrast her green skin, a male Draenei with long blond hair, and even stranger to see, a female Dark Iron Dwarf with long dark hair which seemed to smolder at the tips.  
It seemed as though everyone was banding together to fight back the Demons.

After shoving Sinddorine off of her, Sanalann turned towards the new arrivals as they drew closer. "Farseer Magda, Farseer Griseldi; glad you both could make it." she greeted with a short nod.  
"Aye, we did have a deal after all." the Dark Iron replied before motioning up towards the Draenei standing beside her. "I hope ye' don't mind none, but we brought one of our own with us. This is Erosel."  
Koltira stepped up to investigate when he noticed one of the weapons that Magda was carrying in her hands. "Wait, isn't that the Doomhammer?" he pointed out.  
The Orc shaman held up one of the the weapons before confidently nodding. "That it is, thanks for noticing." she replied.  
Erosel glanced to the weapons before looking back to the Death Knight. "I am studying under Magda, so perhaps one day she will pass the Doomhammer to me--" he was cut off when Magda swung her arm around his neck. Given that he was roughly three heads taller than her this being quite the impressive feat. She started mushing her fist into the top of his head as the Draenei flailed about. "Ow ow watch the crest!" he cried out.

 

Sanalann thought for a moment, probably surveying the current options they had before them. "We're going to be heading into hostile territory and may need someone who can hit things from a distance as to not blow our cover." she spoke. This made Thassarian and Koltira give each other confused glances. Hostile territory?  
The three Shaman looked to each other before gazes fell to the Dark Iron. She glanced to the Orc with a small grin. "Bout time I get out, try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone, Magda." she spoke up.  
"No promises." the Orc replied, a smirk upon her face. She poked at Erosel's side. "Come on, lets head back. Your Stormstrike needs more work anyways."  
Erosel nodded, bidding the Demon Hunters and Death Knights goodbye before following Magda back through the portal.

After introductions and small talk, Sanalann decided to speak up. "We'll be heading out to the northeastern part of Azsuna as that's the best place to start. The Illidari have a camp set up there."  
Koltira stepped in front of her. "What is it that we are doing exactly?" he questioned with a raised brow. The Demon Hunter didn't seem to pay him any mind as she passed by him without giving an answer. Seeming more in favor of wrangling several of the Illidari's massive felbats to the landing. It was Sinddorine who stopped beside him. "We'll explain further down there, don't worry about it." she spoke up.  
He chuckled. "Who's worried? Not me." his eyes trailed over to Thassarian who was staring warily at the felbats. "Thassarian may be though."  
The blood elf grinned upon hearing this. "Oh, don't worry... they don't bite... much."  
Koltira gazed towards the felbats for a moment, gaze again falling to Thassarian. "Seems I have something in common with your pets then." he spoke.  
Given Thassarian jerking up straight and looking right at him, Koltira was obviously heard.

  
  


The flight down to Azsuna was a rough one, it was no surprise that the dwarf preferred to take her own mount rather than hang onto some half feral felbat. Same could not be said for the Death Knights.  
But everyone made it to land safely. In close range to the little camp that the Illidari had managed to pull together. Given the massive demonic portal close by, that seemed to be their reason for said camp. Overseeing the portal was a tall male Night Elf with dark hair braided out of his covered face. The faded green tattoos didn't glimmer as brightly as the other Demon Hunters, but still marked him as one.  
Standing beside him was an Undead man wearing dark purple robes. His dark hair designed into cones of a mohawk. The undead seemed to be watching the Demons operate before taking notice of the group. "Well would you look at that, your Illidari friends have brought some new friends along with them today." he pointed out. This drew the Night Elf's attention as he glanced towards the group as well.

It was Sanalann who approached the other Night Elf before holding out a piece of parchment. "Orders from Kayn, you are to remain here and hold this chokepoint, Marius." she said as he took the paper from her. Reading off it while his Undead friend scoffed.  
"Sunfury? Why send you to deliver orders when he can just yell them from the other side of Azsuna. He's got less volume control than a Banshee in Tirisfal." The Undead pointed out.  
Sanalann growled at the Undead before looking back to Marius. "Additionally you are to make sure that no one follows us out of Azsuna." she instructed, her motions made it seem that whatever this plan was most, if not all, of the Illidari were in on it.  
Marius saluted. "It will be done."

The undead rolled his eyes and made his way over to the group. "Illidari and their serious this and sacrifice that." he rambled, before noticing Thassarian and Koltira. "Oh good, Acherus Death Knights... and a Dark Iron. Strange friends you lot make these days." He turned his gaze to Sinddorine for the latter.  
"Oh right, because rotting corpses that move around and summon demons are so normal, Tehd." she snarked before flicking him in the forehead. He reacted by leaning out of her range.  
"Restraining demons, thank you very much. I'm still not over what you did to my imp last time." Tehd pointed out.  
"Daglop's ear grew back didn't it?" She asked, grinning at the undead.

  
  
Thassarian sighed as he watched this go on, rather than jump into their conversations. He stared into space for a moment when he was pulled from it by Koltira's prodding at his side.  
"Worried about the others?" Koltira questioned once he had the human's attention.  
Thassarian scoffed. "Why would I be? They're very capable of defending themselves." he replied, glancing away.  
Koltira sighed, as he leaned into Thassarian. "Doesn't mean you won't be any less worried for them." he whispered lowly.  
Sanalann finally returned to the rest of the group, all while shooing in Tehd's direction. "Begone, Marius' pet Warlock." she said aloud, still making a shooing gesture at Tehd.  
"Bold of you to assume that I am the pet in this relationship." Tehd retorted as he returned to continue to survey the portal with Marius.

The night elf stopped before the waiting trio before straightening herself up. "Its time for you all to know exactly what we've asked you to help us with. Ten years ago at Black Temple, we returned from a successful mission to find our leader, Illidan Stormrage dead. Slaughtered like some kind of animal, with Wardens collecting his body. Many of us were captured and imprisoned within our own blood for these past ten years. We were only released just recently, at the cost of most of us having succumbed to the Demon soul we hold within our bodies." Sanalann explained, Sinddorine grew quiet as she told their story. "Despite our numbers being fractured, we still fight the Burning Legion. But now, we've come to a new goal. We need to bring Lord Illidan back."  
"Only problem is, his soul was torn his body." Sinddorine spoke as she pulled out a cloth bound item, which seemed to glimmer in such bright shades of green even from beneath the thick cloth. "We have one piece of the puzzle, we just need to find his body." she spoke, her voice firm and quite serious.  
Griseldi straightened up from where she sat, understanding the seriousness of the situation at hand. "And I'm taekin' a guess that his body, is in the hostile territory that you lot be leadin' us into?" she questioned.  
The night elf nodded her head. "Yes, we've gotten special permission from Archmage Khadgar himself. We are heading into the uncharted terrain of Suramar."

The three sat in silence for a moment, as they thought over this plan. It was any wonder why the Illidari had been so preoccupied as of late. Gathering all the information to bring them here must've been more work than first thought.  
Thassarian cleared his throat. Koltira looked to Thassarian as the human spoke up, "I take it that you aren't just guessing that Illidan Stormrage's body was taken to Suramar?"  
Sanalann shook her head. "No, we've had multiple scouts who have tracked Lord Illidan's essence to the borders of Suramar. We've done this several times to confirm our theories. We know his body is somewhere in that region."  
"And if he's not in the highly fortified city infested to the brim with demons, I will eat my own wings." Sinddorine spoke up.  
"Sounds painful." replied Sanalann in a monotone voice.

Koltira put his hands on his knees as he rose to his feet. "Then what are we waiting here for? We're wasting daylight." he spoke as a steed seemed to appear from the shadows behind him, pressing its' head into his shoulder. A second joined it, stopping at Thassarian's side.  
The two demon hunters paced away from them, Sanalann returning pulling at the reins of some kind of massive thing.  
"Aye, thanks and all but I'll stick to me' corehound." Griseldi said after a moment as she climbed into the saddle of a small dog-like creature that seemed to burn with fire.  
"Suit yourself." Sanalann said as she pulled on the reins of said massive creature, that didn't at all seem like it had ever been something native to Azeroth, climbing atop it while Sinddorine seemed distracted by her own creature. She kept calling it a name as she cooed at the thing.  
"I'll bite, what's that thing's name?" Koltira finally questioned after watching the blood elf demon hunter for a moment.  
Sanalann moved past him, almost as though she were ignoring him as she had done prior, before Koltira heard an answer in the hunter's flat voice, "Fluffy."

Although Koltira had laughed about it, no one was entirely sure whether or not the serious demon hunter was telling the truth or if she was just pulling their leg.  
It was honestly hard to truly tell.  
  
  


Their odd ball group had managed to safely cross into Suramar without any trouble, keeping primarily to the worn down pathways which stretched across the land. Thassarian glanced to his left where a worn down town stood just down the hill. One of many ruins of the once grand Kaldorei Empire, now a distance and forgotten memory. He shook his head, turning to look at Koltira, noticing how the elf's ears seemed to twitching before he smelled at the air. "Koltira?" he spoke up, making the elf jump.  
Koltira wrinkled his nose before covering the lower half of his face with one hand whilst holding onto Bloodmist's reins with the other. "This place... there's so much mana." he managed to get out.  
"You feel it too?" Sanalann spoke up from the head of pack.  
There came a disgruntled noise from Sindorrine. "There's so much mana seeped into everything. The land, the plants, even the wildlife. It's making me sick." she grumbled, her hands tight on her creature's reins.  
The Dark Iron riding in between the two Death Knights made a noise in agreement. "The elements here... they're all out o' balance. Nothin' like I've ever seen." she informed.

Sanalann took this to speak up and explain, "There was a massive ley-line that ran under this land ten thousand years ago. Part of it must've burst when the Sundering happened."  
"Part of it?" Thassarian questioned.  
The Night Elf nodded her head. "I can feel that there's a massive one underfoot and its heading to the north. Which happens to be exactly in the same direction that we are heading." she said before stopping in the path. Dismounting from her beast. "Our felsabers need to rest a moment and we need to scout out any possible dangers before we even think of continuing."  
Not wanting to argue with the demon hunter, everyone followed suit. Sanalann investigated the clearing a bit before nodding her head. "It'll do for now. Sinddorine, you take the elf death knight with you and survey to the west, I'll take the human one and survey to the north. Farseer, you can hold your own can you?"  
Griseldi was sitting on the ground, leaning into her dog which was drooling heavily beside her. "Ah've handled worst things. I'll holler if ah need any help."

Koltira looked to Thassarian with a small tilt of the head as he followed Sinddorine to scout out the west, while Thassarian and Sanalann disappeared up the path.

 

 

There came a sigh after the blood elf duo had stopped, Sinddorine to investigate another patch of aura as she had said, and Koltira was standing nearby her. Staring at the poor state of her entire body. "If you keep staring like that I'm gonna have to tell your boyfriend." She joked, as she turned to look back at him.. "But seriously, if you're curious either ask or stop eyeing up the merchandise."  
"Sorry its just... your ear..." Koltira trailed off.  
This made the Illidari huff a chuckle as she turned her head to present her torn ear to the knight. "Nice isn't it? I was in Outland and my commanding officer sold us out to the legion. Tore out my earring... bastard. That was my mother's." Sinddorine explained. Course even mentioning her commanding officer and the loss of one of her mother's earrings made her voice almost drip with venom.  
Koltira had heard the tales of what had occurred after his people had gone to Outland, he'd heard of many things that had changed Quel'thalas forever. It would never truly be the home he once remembered.  
Sinddorine tilted her head, seemingly puzzled by how silent he'd become. "You were one of the rangers right?" she questioned, startling him as he jerked up to look towards her. "When Quel'thalas fell. You did ask something about me, its only fair that I ask something about you."

This question made Koltira look away before finally answering, "I was one of the first to fall after the Scourge entered the city, after which I was raised into undeath."  
Sinddorine stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Well, you got a human boyfriend out of it so I guess that's a win in your book."  
This made Koltira give a short chuckle. "You're not wrong there." he replied.

The pair's bonding moment was interrupted with a loud screaming, which was shortly followed by a string of Dwarven curses. Realizing that their shaman was in danger, they bolted back the way they'd come, breaching through the foliage.  
There was Griseldi, on her back and pinned beneath some kind of humanoid-looking creature. It's skin an almost greying and lifeless purple. The thing was completely feral as it clawed at the dwarf, who was only managing to keep the thing at bay by using her shield. Which was being slammed into the thing's face. "GET THIS DAMN BASTARD OFFA ME!" she screamed, as she was trying to kick the thing only to earn no reaction.  
Koltira felt his blood turn to ice as the thing took notice of them, realizing he'd seen something like this creature before. But before he could continue this thought process, Sinddorine ran past him and threw her warglaive. It pierced through the creature's back, causing the thing to go limp over Griseldi. Who quickly kicked the thing off of her and shuffled back away from the thing. She was breathing heavily, which was quite understandable, looking up to the demon hunter who was currently yanking her weapon from the thing. "Nice throw." she complimented as she struggled to her feet.  
Koltira approached the scene, glancing down at the creature. "Oh no... I wasn't imagining it." he said as he stared down at the thing.  
This perked the attention of the two ladies. "What?" Griseldi questioned, as she moved to Koltira's side.  
"It... it has ears like an elf. It looks like the Wretched from Silvermoon." Koltira pointed out.  
Griseldi surveyed the thing for a moment before speaking, her voice grave, "Oh by the Forge, he's right. Given a've never seen a Wretched meself but I've heard and know plenty about 'em."  
  
Sinddorine had been silent throughout this before finally speaking up with, "The Wretched could still talk. This was something... else entirely."  
"Ah think I know why the Council didn't want anyone comin' here now." Griseldi pointed out.

  
Footsteps came from the path, causing Koltira to draw his sword, only to see Thassarian had returned. His eyes noticed the dead elf before him before he looked back to everyone. "What happened? You three alright?" he asked.

"Some... THING... attacked me, luckily the demon hunter is faster than ah corehound when he hears its time fer a walk." Griseldi said, wincing as her mount came bounding over after she said 'walk' and bumped its' head into her shoulder.  
Sinddorine looked around for a moment before back to Thassarian. "Where's Sanalann?" she questioned.  
"We found a ruined village in a pretty secure spot up ahead. We would've investigated further but we noticed someone run into a cave on one side of it. Sanalann is refusing to go any further until the rest of you were with us." Thassarian explained.  
Griseldi pulled on her hound's reins as she made her way to the death knight. "It's better than hangin' round here. Who knows if more of those things will be comin' outta the woodwork." she called back. Koltira followed after her, with Thassarian beside him. Their deathchargers Bloodmist and Dusk following them, while Sinddorine and her felsaber kept watch at the rear of the group.  
"So, what do you think about the demon hunters?" Koltira finally asked, bumping his shoulder into Thassarian to get the human's attention.  
He blinked, staring into space for a moment before answering, "They seem to be alright to me at least. Sanalann wasn't much for conversation. I think she was focused on something else entirely though I can't be sure. Illidari aren't exactly easy to read."  
They reached the clearing, finding Sanalann perched on a rock. Staring down at a glimmering purple crystal in her hand. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that she knew that the others had rejoined her. She hopped off the rock and approached the group, before holding up the crystal. "Do you know what this is?" she queried.  
Thassarian crossed his arms. "A gem?"  
Sanalann shook her head. "No, this is pure concentrated mana. Probably caused from the ley-lines." she explained as she snapped the gem in half with ease, tiny slivers of the mana crystal fell into the grass at her feet. Koltira took a piece of the broken crystal in his hand while Sinddorine seemed a bit disgusted by the thing. Kicking some of the shards away. Sanalann glanced over her shoulder towards a small hole in the hill behind her. "Someone ran in there. I haven't been able to investigate any further and like I would attempt such anyway without someone to back me up." she whispered in a hushed tone.  
"Never hunt alone." Sinddorine piped up.  
"Koltira and I can check ahead. We're quite capable of defending ourselves." Thassarian suggested. Sanalann nodded her head in agreement to this plan, stepping to the side.  
"We'll be right behind you if you two get into any trouble." she called after them as they disappeared into the cave.  
  
  


It was dark and smelled of moss and something neither could really place. Thick spider webs hung from the walls and deep into every little crevice. Thassarian glanced around as he stepped forward, swords at the ready in case the person who had fled into here would attack at any moment. Koltira was right beside him as they reached the open area of the cave, it looked less like a normal cave and more like some kind of structure of sorts.  
It was Koltira who noticed the crumbled form of something lying near the mouth of the structure. Shivering badly and clutching their arms to themselves.  
Koltira pointed it out quietly to Thassarian before he silently approached it, kneeling beside the form.  
The form was weak and fragile, not to mentioned appeared to almost be starved. Much like that once elf creature that had attacked Griseldi moments ago. The hooded thing peered up towards him. It was a woman it looked, her features sunken and shriveled, even her large ears seemed to be in very poor condition.  
Koltira's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the poor woman, even more so when she managed to rasp out in desperation, "Help... need m... mana..."  
He looked down to the crystal still in his hand before offering it to the woman. She seemed shock at this gesture, carefully taking it from his hand and consuming the thing almost as though it were a treat. It being gone within a few seconds. The woman breathed out a heavy sigh as she sat up, grunting in pain as she managed to get to her feet. Despite her weak and thin stature, she still towered over both of the death knights. "You have my thanks, outlander." she thanked, bowing her head.  
Thassarian stepped forward. "What was wrong with you?" he questioned. The woman seemed taken aback upon hearing his voice, but did not ask any further.  
"It is what happens to my people if we are cut off from the Night Well. We begin to wither and then eventually, lose who we are altogether." she explained. Hearing this made Koltira frown, realizing that thing he'd seen was very much like the Wretched. "Who are you?" Koltira finally questioned.  
"Where are my manners? I am First Arcanist Thalyssra... or rather, I was before I was betrayed and left for dead." she introduced.

"I remember a Thalyssra who lived in Suramar before the War." came Sanalann's voice from behind the pair. Glancing behind them confirmed that Sanalann, Griseldi, and Sinddorine had decided that it was safe to join them.  
Thalyssra on the other hand grew fearful when she laid eyes on the Illidari, backing up a few steps. "You fools! You led the demons right to me!" she yelled.  
Sinddorine looked behind her for a moment before being elbowed by Sanalann. "I think she is referring to us." the night elf pointed out, which made the blood elf beside her look almost offended. "Demon HUNTER. There is a difference." she pointed out, this seemed to calm Thalyssra at least, when she winced hard rather suddenly. "I don't suppose that any of you are healers?" she asked, turning to reveal a deep stab wound in her back.   
Griseldi immediately rushed to her. "By the Forge... whoever did this to ya' cut real deep. But I'll try me best. You best be sitting for this, lass, it may sting a bit." the Dark Iron warned as she set to work.  
Thalyssra sat in silence for a few moments before she squeezed her hands tightly. "I can't just sit here, biding my time while the demons infest Suramar. There's too many innocence lives at stake." she said. "I'll do anything to free Suramar from the demons' control."  
"Yer in no condition to be leadin' a one-woman rebellion." Griseldi argued.  
Thassarian glanced to the others before back to the First Arcanist. "You might not be able to start a rebellion alone, but there are other champions that can probably help you do just that."  
"Thalyssra, a question." Sanalann spoke up for the first time in ages. "There are powerful energies surging throughout Suramar, where exactly are they leading to?"  
"The Nighthold; its where the Night Well is located. It kept our people alive for the past ten thousand years ever since the War of the Ancients." Thalyssra explained, "Unfortunately my people have become entirely dependent upon the Night Well. And now the demons have taken over the Nighthold."  
Sanalann was silent, looking to Sinddorine, "I think this confirms it. Lord Illidan's body was taken to Suramar."  
"Told you." Sinddorine replied.  
  
"Thalyssra, we will be informing the Council in Dalaran of what has happened within Suramar. We'll try to see if we can help take back your city." Thassarian explained as he got to his feet.  
Griseldi was still working on healing Thalyssra's wound. "And here I thought the wildest thing to happen during this war me getting the Stonemother as an ally. Guess I've been proven wrong." she muttered under her breath.  
"Koltira and I will report this to the Council. It was an honor to fight alongside you." Thassarian spoke, bowing his head.  
Sanalann cast a glance to the pair, nodding her head at them. "If we do not meet again, die well."  
  


The death knights left out of the cave entrance, leaving the two demon hunters and dark iron behind.   
As they stepped out into the sunlight, Koltira cast Thassarian a look, motioning towards the floating city. "Did you have a plan as to how we were supposed to get back up there? Because I'm not riding that accursed felbat again." Koltira questioned with a raised brow.  
Thassarian huffed out a laugh. "Of course I planned ahead, I had Frostbite following us. You remember her right?" he said, as the sound of something large and heavy landing came from the clearing.  
  
Both turned to see a large skeletal drake awaiting them, heavy ice clung to its ribs and a large quantity of concentrated ice laid where the drake's heart had once been. It tilted its' large head at Thassarian, almost waiting for him to greet it.  
Koltira on the other hand was not so pleased to see the drake. Thassarian cast a glance to the other knight. "Unless you have sprouted wings and learned to fly, its either Frostbite or you can go back to the felbat." he pointed out, leaning into the drake's neck.  
Koltira groaned. "Fine, I'll ride Frostbite back to Dalaran, but it doesn't mean like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while amirite? So I've been working on this on and off for a while now, its been dragging itself not wanting to be done or continued but I finally managed to drag it out. We joined Thassarian and Koltira on their adventure with the Illidari, but next chapter we return to Acherus to see the fate of Darion and Kyazelia.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment and tell me what you thought of it.
> 
> Characters Who Appeared;  
> Sanalann - My Night Elf Havoc Demon Hunter  
> Sinddorine - My friend's Blood Elf Havoc Demon Hunter  
> Griseldi - My Dark Iron Elemental Shaman  
> Magda - My Orc Enhancement Shaman [She is the first character not of Dalaran server to appear in the story, she's on the Laughing Skull server]  
> Erosel - My Draenei Enhancement Shaman [He's on Dalaran like the rest of them, unlike Magda.]


End file.
